Ratten
by EvilDime
Summary: Harry trifft vor seinem ersten Schuljahr nicht auf die Weasleys und findet nicht zum Gleis. Nachdem er allein in London ausgeraubt und verprügelt wurde, flüchtet er als Ratte in die Kanalisation. Ein Jahr später trifft er auf Krätze und die Ratten freunden sich mit einander an...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling and various other rich people; I'm not one of them, I only own this crazy plot which will earn me exactly zero money. ; )  
_

_Beta: Poet-of-Babylon, mit nützlichen Hinweisen von Cousin Merry. : )_

_Diesen November während dem NaNo habe ich fleißig alte Geschichten fertiggeschrieben. Diese hier lag schon seit 2007 unfertig herum. *schwitz* Ich hoffe, man merkt den Bruch zwischen meinem damaligen und jetzigen Schreibstil nicht allzu heftig. Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^ - Dime_

**Prolog**

_März 1994_

"Hallo Peter", grüßte Sirius, das aschfahle Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen eine böse grinsende Fratze, "endlich sehen wir uns wieder."

Die Ratten auf dem Bett quiekten, und während die kleinere, schwarze sich nur verstört in den hintersten Winkel drängte, versuchte die braune verzweifelt, ihren Gefährten zur Flucht zu bewegen.

Sirius Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur böser. "Wie rührend. Peter, der Verräter, sorgt sich um ein anderes lebendes Wesen. Zu dumm, dass es dir bei deinen Freunden nicht gelungen ist. Möchtest du wissen, wie es ist, wenn diejenigen sterben, die einem auf der Welt am meisten bedeuten, Peter?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die fremde Ratte. "Avada-"

Die Türe öffnete sich und Remus stürzte herein. "Sirius, ist es wahr? War es Pettigrew?"

Sirius nickte. Remus fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Nun, wollen wir dem bösen Spiel ein Ende machen?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte erneut. Die beiden Ratten auf dem Bett zitterten. Dann kam die größere widerstrebend auf die beiden Zauberer zugelaufen.

"Sieh nur, er schützt seine Freundin", frotzelte Sirius. Remus runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam hoben die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe. "Avada-"

Da schoss die kleinere Ratte plötzlich nach vorne. Remus und Sirius hielten erschrocken inne, als sich das kleine, schwarze Tier vor ihren Augen in einen schlanken, schwarzhaarigen jungen Zauberer verwandelte, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

"Rührt ihn nicht an!"

Sirius erstarrte. "James?"


	2. Gleis 9 34

**1\. Gleis 9 3/4**

_September 1991_

"Los, rück' den Koffer raus, kleiner Pisser!"

Aaron beugte sich vor, sodass er drohend über dem vielleicht zehn Jahre alten Knirps hing. Jack und Louis grinsten. Niles spielte mit seinem Baseballschläger, ließ ihn immer wieder mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in seine Handfläche schlagen.

Der Junge sah die Gang an wie ein verschüchtertes Kaninchen. Mit seiner riesigen altertümlichen Brille und den weit aufgerissenen Augen ähnelte er der Eule, die er seltsamerweise in einem Käfig bei sich trug.

Bis Jack ihm den selbigen aus der Hand riss.

"Hedwig!", rief der Junge entsetzt.

"Das Vieh wird sich garantiert teuer verkaufen lassen", erklärte Jack hämisch. "Sag Auf Wiedersehen, Kleiner."

"Nein..." Die Stimme des Jungen brach ab. Er wusste so gut wie sie alle, dass er gegen die vier Jugendlichen keine Chance hatte. "Hedwig", murmelte er noch einmal verloren. Dann war er wieder still und versuchte, sich in seiner Ecke noch kleiner zu machen.

Er war leichte Beute gewesen.

Der Junge hatte absolut planlos und verloren genau vor der Mündung einer dunklen, kleinen Gasse gestanden. Seine Eule hatte geschrien, doch die Passanten gaben sich redliche Mühe, den offensichtlich verloren gegangenen Knirps nicht zu beachten. So konnten Jack und Niles ihn ungehindert in die Gasse abdrängen, wo Aaron und Louis schon warteten.

Der Junge hatte selbst mit seinem sperrigen Koffer noch erstaunliche Ausweichreflexe, doch letztendlich konnte er den vier starken, gewaltbereiten jungen Männern in der engen Sackgasse nicht entkommen. Ganz an ihrem Ende stand er nun da, seinen Koffer neben sich und den Rücken zur Wand, und war lediglich mit einem Stöckchen bewaffnet.

Schnell wurde dem Jungen selbst bewusst, dass er mit seinem lächerlichen Stöckchen absolut gar nichts gegen seine Angreifer ausrichten konnte, denn er ließ es mit einem ergebenen Seufzen in seine hintere Hosentasche verschwinden. Der Junge hatte viel zu weite Klamotten an, der Stock passte tatsächlich in voller Länge in die Tasche. Kein Wunder, sie hing dem Jungen ja auch fast bis zum Knie.

"Was... was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte der Junge nun kläglich.

"Wir wollen deinen schönen Koffer da", deutete Aaron mit siegesgewisser Miene. Der Junge konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu widersprechen.

"Das geht nicht! Ich kann doch ohne meine Sachen nicht nach Hog-" Der Junge schlug sich eine Hand über den Mund.

Niles nützte seine Verwirrung, um mit einem großen Schritt und einem raschen Griff den Koffer an sich zu reißen.

"NEIN!", brüllte der Junge und stürzte sich auf Niles. Viel zu überrascht von der Attacke reagierte Niles zu langsam. Das Knie des Jungen bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Weichteile.

"DU KLEINER HOSENSCHEISSER! Dafür wirst du bezahhh..." Niles fluchte und ließ sich mit verkniffener Miene auf das Pflaster sinken.

Die drei anderen Jungendlichen hatten bislang mit unverfälschter Schadenfreude zugesehen, doch als das Kind nach seinem Koffer griff, schritten sie ein.

"Den lässt du mal schön da, Kleiner", zischte Jack. Der Junge wich zurück, ballte jedoch trotzig die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Sieh mal einer an", grinste Aaron. "Da braucht wohl einer eine kleine Abreibung."

"Verdammt wahr!", stöhnte Niles aus seiner Ecke.

Aaron, Jack und Louis wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Dann wandten sich alle drei zugleich mit böser Grinse ihrem Opfer zu. "Wollen wir ein bisschen Spaß haben, Kleiner?"

Was folgte, war eine sehr hässliche und ausgesprochen blutige Angelegenheit. Der kleine, ausgemergelte Junge mit den schlechten Augen hatte keine Chance. Seine drei Angreifer schlugen und traten auf ihn ein, bis er reglos am Boden vor ihnen lag. Ein leises Wimmern war das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch lebte.

"Ich will auch meine Rache", ließ sich da ein mehr schlecht als recht erholter Niles hören. Der Junge am Boden hatte es soeben geschafft, sein nicht zugeschwollenes Auge wieder auf seine Gegner zu richten, und selbst ohne seine zerbrochene Brille wusste er, dass der Gesichtsausdruck des Jugendlichen nichts Gutes verhieß. Selbst ein Blinder hätte das erraten können.

Die anderen Jugendlichen traten zurück, um den Geschädigten durchzulassen. Niles baute sich gewichtig vor dem am Boden liegenden Kind auf - nicht breitbeinig, das ließ sein momentaner Gesundheitszustand nicht zu - und betrachtete es eingehend.

"Ich weiß schon", eröffnete er dann seinen Freunden. "Wenn man bedenkt, was er mit mir gemacht hat, ist es eigentlich nur logisch, welche Strafe er dafür zu erhalten hat."

Niles wog bei diesen Worten seinen Baseballschläger in einer Hand, während seine Blicke zwischen die Beine des Jungen wanderten.

Der Junge keuchte entsetzt auf. Dann kauerte er sich zusammen, so klein er konnte. Er stand unter Schock. Immer wieder schien er dieselben Worte vor sich her zu murmeln, doch keiner der Jugendlichen hörte, was er da sprach. Es war ihnen auch sowas von egal.

"Na komm, komm, kleiner Junge, spreiz' mal die Beine und lass sehen, was du zu verlieren hast", stichelte Niles böse. Die anderen lachten.

Niles trat vor. Der Junge quiekte entsetzt - und verschwand.

Die vier Jungen blickten sich erstaunt um, sie konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was gerade geschehen war. Keiner von ihnen hörte das leise Rascheln oder bemerkte das kleine Tier, welches hastig unter dem nächsten Kanaldeckel verschwand.

* * *

Harry saß keuchend und zitternd in einer dunklen Nische neben dem Abwasserkanal. Nein, er saß nicht: Er stand, auf allen vier seiner kurzen, dürren Beinchen. Panik brach in ihm aus, als er einen seiner 'Arme' anhob und die dürren, knorpeligen Krallen sah. Was geschah mit ihm?

Er schluchzte, doch das Geräusch, welches an seine Ohren drang, glich dem Fiepen eines verängstigten Vogels, oder vielleicht einer Maus.

Einer Maus?

Harry riss sich zusammen und tapste langsam vorwärts, bis sein Kopf sich über dem bräunlichen Wasser des unterirdischen Kanals befand. Das Licht war schlecht, und das Wasser trübe. Er erkannte sich nicht. Seufzend machte er sich auf, um einen Ausgang aus der Kanalisation zu finden. Irgendwo würde es schon eine Pfütze oder eine Glasscheibe geben, in der er sich mustern konnte.

Während seiner Wanderung ließ er noch einmal die Ereignisse des Tages in seinem Kopf Revue passieren. Es war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was eigentlich geschehen war.

Die Dursleys hatten ihn zum Bahnhof gebracht. Dort hatte Harry feststellen müssen, dass es das Gleis, welches auf seiner angeblichen Fahrkarte in die Zauberwelt stand, gar nicht gab. War dies letztendlich doch nichts anderes als ein böser Scherz?

Harry schluchzte erneut, doch wieder erklang das unmenschliche Fiepen und er brach verstört ab. Schweigend setzte er seinen Weg fort. Er war zu nahe am Boden. Oder war der Boden hier plötzlich größer als normal?

Es gab kein Gleis 9 ¾. Als die Dursleys das bemerkten, waren sie wie zu erwarten sehr schadenfroh gewesen. Aber Harry war doch mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse gewesen? Er hatte doch seinen eigenen Zauberstab erstanden?

Harry wollte nach seiner Hosentasche greifen und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Wieso lief er auf allen Vieren? Und wieso... wieso trug er keine Hose?

Panik überkam ihn und er blieb stehen, hyperventilierte, und schließlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Irgendwann kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf. Kalter Stein unter seiner Wange, seinem Bauch. Der durchdringende Gestank von Abwasser. Harrys Schluchzen ein klägliches Fiepen. Es war ihm egal. Er musste einfach schluchzen, gleich wie es klang.

Wieso wachte er nicht endlich auf aus diesem Alptraum?

Harrys Magen knurrte und er fragte sich, wie viel Zeit wohl seit dem Bahnhof vergangen sein mochte.

King's Cross.

Wo seine Familie ihn ausgesetzt hatte.

Anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Die Dursleys hatten schadenfroh erklärt, dass Harry ja jetzt ein Zauberer sei, da müssten sich dann auch die Zauberer um ihn kümmern. Sie seien sich sicher, wenn Harry nur seine Magie anwendete, würde er schon zu seinem Gleis kommen. Lachend waren sie in ihr Auto gestiegen, hatten die Türen zugeschlagen und waren davongefahren.

Und Harry blieb allein zurück.

Harry, mit seinem Koffer voll sonderbarer Gegenstände, dem Käfig mit seiner Eule, seinem Zauberstab, der geflickten Brille und den zu großen Kleidern.

Harry. Ganz alleine.

Lautes, fiependes Schluchzen erfüllte den unterirdischen Gang, als Harry bitterlich sein Schicksal beklagte.

* * *

Harry war noch lange einsam und verlassen inmitten des von geschäftigem Leben erfüllten Bahnhofsgebäudes gestanden und hatte in purem Schock vor sich hin gestarrt, während um ihn herum die Leute vorbeihasteten: Geschäftsleute in dunklen Anzügen, eine ganze Horde rothaariger Kinder, eine ausländische Familie, Touristen, Touristen, Touristen, ein Mann im Rollstuhl, ein Kind mit einer Kröte in der Hand ...

Harry hatte nichts davon wahrgenommen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Lage hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er stand wie angewurzelt an seinem Fleck.

Irgendwann, lange nachdem der Hogwartsexpress abgefahren wäre, wenn es ihn denn überhaupt gab, ließ die Verzweiflung endlich nach und es kam erneut Leben in den elfjährigen Jungen. Zögerlich griff er sein Gepäck und Hedwigs Käfig und verließ das Bahnhofsgebäude. Wenn er nur den Weg zurück zu den Dursleys fände, würden sie ihn schon wieder bei sich aufnehmen, oder nicht? Wenn er sich entschuldigte, ihnen zustimmte, dass es keine Magie gab – wären sie dann nicht vielleicht gewillt, ihn trotz allem weiter bei sich wohnen zu lassen?

Harry wusste, sein Onkel und seine Tante mochten ihn nicht. Aber er konnte kochen, putzen, im Garten arbeiten... wenn er noch besser arbeitete als sonst, und vielleicht noch etwas weniger aß – bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm mulmig, aber welche Wahl hatte er schon? Nun, wenn er sich nützlich machte, dann würden sie ihn doch vielleicht wieder aufnehmen.

Wohin konnte er denn sonst?

So lief Harry also langsam los. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über London wusste. Wie weit war es von hier nach Little Whinging? In welche Richtung musste er laufen? Er blieb stehen.

In diesem Moment war es, dass diese Jugendlichen ihn überfielen. Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Plötzlich sah er sich in die Ecke gedrängt, allein, ohne Hoffnung auf Entkommen. Es war klar, dass er mit seiner Zauberei nichts anfangen konnte, wenn sie überhaupt existierte. Zugegeben, sonderbare Dinge waren hin und wieder um ihn geschehen, doch nie hatte er sie beeinflussen können. Was, wenn die 'Magie' doch nur ein böser Scherz der Dursleys gewesen war? Eine Falle, um ihn loszuwerden?

Harry betete um ein Wunder. Als der wutentbrannte Teenager mit dem Baseballschläger in der Hand auf ihn losging, da kauerte sich Harry in seine Ecke und hatte nur einen Wunsch: sich so klein zu machen, dass der andere ihn nicht mehr bemerkte.

Und das Wunder geschah. Harry hatte das sonderbare Gefühl, dass sein Körper schrumpfte. Auf einmal stand er auf allen Vieren, und die Jugendlichen, welche ihn bedrängt hatten, schienen ihn nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Zugleich verwirrt, erleichtert und immer noch leicht panisch hatte er sich davon gestohlen und war instinktiv in der dunklen Ritze zwischen den Fugen der Bordsteinkante abgetaucht.

Und nun war er hier.

Der Gefahr entronnen, aber immer noch einsam, verlassen, allein - und absolut verwirrt. Wo war er hier? Und _was_ war er? Er lief auf vier Beinen wie ein Tier, und quiekte wie eine Maus. Er war _instinktiv _in der Kanalisation abgetaucht.

Er war kein Mensch mehr.

Harry blieb nicht stehen. Er trottete weiter den Gang entlang, hoffend, dass dieser Alptraum irgendwann ein Ende nahm und er wieder das Licht des Tages erblickte. Und er schluchzte.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er in dieses _Ding _verwandelt worden war, doch endlich, endlich erblickte er vor sich Licht. Er lief schneller, trieb die müden Beinchen zur Eile an. Sein Magen knurrte laut, er hatte Durst, er war müde, und von den Schlägen der bösartigen Gang taten ihm alle Knochen weh. Am liebsten wollte Harry nur schlafen; doch der Drang, endlich wieder die Sonne zu sehen, war stärker.

Der Gang öffnete sich vor ihm und Harry trat hinaus ins Licht - einer Straßenlaterne.

Es war Nacht.

Harry war den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Oder waren es mehrere? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

Zu müde und ausgelaugt, um sich noch über irgendetwas aufzuregen, trottete Harry lediglich weiter geradeaus. Irgendwo würde er schon ankommen... Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber solange er noch laufen konnte, würde er das auch tun.

Nur... musste es denn gerade neben diesem stinkenden Wasserlauf sein?

Nun blieb Harry doch stehen und sah sich um. Rechts und links des Kanals erhoben sich steile Böschungen. Er drehte sich um und sah zurück. Der unterirdische Gang, aus dem er kam, sah von hier aus klein und unscheinbar aus. Der Abwasserkanal entsprang aus der Seite eines Abhanges, über dem die Leitplanke einer Straße sichtbar war...

Straße.

Menschen.

Harry drehte sich um und begann den mühsamen Aufstieg. Bald hatte er die Böschung erklommen und fühlte den unnachgiebig harten Asphalt der Straße unter seinen Pfoten. Er blickte nach rechts und links und sah auf beiden Seiten dasselbe: einsam zog sich die Straße durch die dunkle Landschaft, nur erleuchtet vom gelegentlichen kalten Licht einer Lampe.

Entschlossen überquerte Harry die Straße und sah auf der anderen Seite den Hügel hinunter. Was er sah, ließ ihn bewundernd ausatmen.

Vor ihm lag London.

Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben. Das Lichtermeer war schier unendlich und selbst aus dieser beträchtlichen Entfernung konnten seine scharfen Ohren den Lärm der Großstadt wahrnehmen.

Harry seufzte. Er war anscheinend wirklich weit aus der Stadt herausgewandert. Doch die Straße schien, wenn er sich links hielt, wieder ins Zentrum des Lebens zurückzuführen. Es würde jedoch wiederum einen ganzen Tag - oder auch mehrere? - dauern, bis er dort war. Darüber machte er sich keine Illusionen.

Harry wollte nicht hier bleiben. Er wollte zurück in die Stadt. Was er dort vorzufinden hoffte, war ihm nicht so ganz klar, denn in seinem momentanen Zustand würden ihn gewiss auch die Dursleys nicht aufnehmen. Doch er hatte keine bessere Idee, und die Stadt schien ihm weniger bedrohlich als das düstere, schweigende Land um ihn.

Dennoch, in derart schlechter Verfassung konnte er unmöglich den ganzen Weg zurücklegen.

Harry lief unschlüssig ein paarmal am Straßenrand auf und ab. Gerne wäre er per Anhalter gefahren, doch ein Auto war für ihn als... als Maus oder was auch immer, mehr Gefahr als Hoffnung.

Er musste sich von der Straße fernhalten, wenn er überleben wollte.

Mit diesen trüben Gedanken verließ er die Straße und durchstreifte die angrenzende Wiese. Welche natürlichen Feinde hatte eine Maus? Füchse kamen ihm in den Sinn, Raubvögel... Er zitterte. Oh, was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt!

Denn das hier musste ganz sicher seine eigene Schuld sein. Er erinnerte sich nun wieder daran, wie er sich gewünscht hatte, klein zu sein und seinen Angreifern zu entkommen. Klein war er, ohne Zweifel. Aber auch absolut schutzlos.

Er fand eine Nische unter einer Baumwurzel und zwängte sich hinein. Hoffentlich wäre es genug, um die Nacht zu überleben.

Mit kalten Pfoten und zitterndem Fell fiel er nach langen Stunden endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sein erster Gedanke nicht Freude darüber, dass er noch am Leben war. Nein, vielmehr verfluchte er sein Schicksal, dass er nicht in seinem Schrank oder Dudleys zweitem Zimmer im Ligusterweg aufwachen konnte. Wieso konnte dies alles nicht einfach nur ein Alptraum gewesen sein?

Ihm war kalt und er hatte Hunger. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er war, noch, wie er wieder zu Harry werden konnte. Und selbst wenn er wieder er selbst wäre, was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er zurück nach Hause kommen?

Er hatte das Haus der Dursleys nie wirklich als sein Zuhause betrachtet. Doch nun, da er hilflos allein in der Wildnis ausgesetzt worden war, wurde ihm bewusst, was er dort alles gehabt hatte: ein Dach über dem Kopf. Halbwegs warme Kleidung. Essen – vielleicht nicht immer so viel, wie er sich wünschen würde und nicht immer das Beste, aber doch genug, um am Leben zu bleiben.

Es war eigentlich nicht so schlecht gewesen.

Doch die Dursleys wollten ihn nicht mehr. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihn einfach ausgesetzt hatten. Wenn er nicht zu diesem ... _Etwas _geworden wäre, hätte ihn der Typ mit dem Baseballschläger vermutlich umgebracht. Oder zumindest so schwer verletzt, dass er sich nie wieder ganz erholt hätte.

So gesehen war seine Verwandlung ein Glück. Harry lachte bitter und zuckte kaum noch zusammen, als statt seiner eigenen Stimme ein pfeifendes Piepsen seine empfindlichen Ohren erreichte. Nun gut, er war also jetzt ein Tier. Ein kleines, fiependes Tier auf knorrigen Pfoten.

Aber immerhin war er am Leben.

Der Gedanke hätte aufmunternd sein können, doch er wurde zu dicht gefolgt von seiner logischen Fortsetzung: Aber wie lange noch?

Wie lange, bis er auf ein Raubtier stieß, das ihm den Garaus machte? Wie lange, bis er vor Hunger umkam?

Harry wurde bewusst, dass er auch in der Stadt als Tier kein Brötchen kaufen konnte. Zudem hatte er kein Geld... aber das war wirklich nebensächlich. Er schnaubte. Brauchten Mäuse Geld?

_Nein_, ergänzte sein Geist hilfreich, _die fressen Körner, Pflanzen und Abfälle. _

Harry erstarrte. Würde es dazu kommen? Würde er im Müll wühlen wie eine Ratte?

Langsam sah er sich um.

Es war September. Die Wiese neben der Straße summte vor Leben, und weiter vorne glaubte er ein Getreidefeld zu erblicken. Würde er dort etwas zu essen finden?

_Zu fressen_, korrigierte er sich selbst und hasste sich dafür. Gut, er war eine Maus; aber hieß das denn unbedingt, dass er auch so denken musste?

Vielleicht schon, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit menschlichen Essgewohnheiten würde er wohl kaum überleben. Sein Abgang in die Kanalisation hatte gezeigt, dass er durchaus die Instinkte seiner neuen Form besaß; also warum nicht darauf vertrauen, wenn es an die Ernährung ging?

Harry dachte weiter über diese Frage nach, während er am Straßenrand entlang der Stadt entgegen trappelte. Irgendwann stieg ihm ein himmlischer Geruch in die Nase. Er bemerkte, wie sich sein Riechorgan steil aufrichtete und intensiv schnupperte. Dann trugen ihn seine Beine nahezu ohne sein Zutun zum entgegengesetzten Straßenrand. Er schnupperte erneut, driftete nach links und fand endlich seinen Schatz.

Es war ein angebissenes, dreckiges Sandwich.

Harry machte einen Satz zurück. Ameisen liefen über die Brotscheiben, der Käse hatte Flecken und die Wurst schillerte grünlich.

_Nein!_, schrie alles in ihm. _Das esse ich nicht!_

Sein Körper schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Schrittchen für Schrittchen trappelte er näher an das verführerisch riechende Futter heran.

_Nein!_

Mit einer unglaublichen Willensanstrengung riss Harry sich von dem Sandwich los und rannte. Er floh, floh vor einem angebissenen Sandwich, floh vor seiner Reaktion, vor seinem Hunger, vor seinen tierischen Instinkten.

Erst Meilen später kam Harry zur Ruhe. Längst rannte er nicht mehr, sondern schleppte sich nunmehr kraftlos dahin. Wäre es so schlimm gewesen, etwas von dem angegammelten Brötchen zu essen? Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht auf seine Instinkte vertraut hatte. Er hatte seine Tante einmal verächtlich sagen hören, dass es auch Menschen gab, die von dem lebten, was andere weggeworfen hatten. Sollte er nun verhungern, nur weil er zu stolz gewesen war?

Trostlos und ausgehungert mühte er sich weiter die Straße entlang.

Dann, endlich, erreichte er das Getreidefeld, welches er am Morgen in der Ferne gesehen hatte. Rasch verließ er die Straße und näherte sich den verlockenden goldenen Halmen.

Ein leises Brummen ließ ihn innehalten. Er hob den Kopf, schnüffelte und fletschte angewidert die Zähne. Es roch nach Benzin, nach Abgasen. Doch der Geruch kam nicht von der Straße, sondern vom Rand des Feldes. Der Lärm wurde lauter, und auf einmal sah Harry direkt vor sich ein riesiges Gefährt um die Ecke des Feldes auftauchen.

Ein Güllefahrzeug.

Leider informierten Harrys Sinne zusammen mit seiner menschlichen Erfahrung ihn sofort darüber, dass der Bauer keine Gülle ausfuhr. Nein, es war etwas anders, was dort über die Halme gespritzt wurde: Insektizide und Pestizide.

Harry schluckte.

Davon hatte er schonmal gehört. Was an den meisten Menschen unbemerkt vorbei ging und nur einigen wenigen, empfindlichen Leuten Ausschlag verursachte, brachte Insekten und kleine Tiere gnadenlos um. Wie groß war er wirklich? Wie viel Gift konnte sein Körper fassen, ohne daran umzukommen? Und wer garantierte ihm, dass der Bauer nur dieses eine Gift auf seine Pflanzen losgelassen hatte? Wo Menschen Ackerbau betrieben, da waren immer auch Tiere, die davon profitieren wollten. Und die Menschen wussten es und schützten ihre Pflanzen dagegen.

Harry quiekte als ihm die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage bewusst wurde: er konnte hier nichts fressen. Rein gar nichts!

Außer dem, was Menschen für ihn hinterließen.

Mit plötzlich neu erwachter Sehnsucht dachte er an das verschmähte Sandwich. Das wäre bestimmt nicht giftig gewesen! Gut, es hatte schon leicht geschimmelt, aber ... war ein Tiermagen nicht eher dafür gerüstet, es mit Schimmel aufzunehmen, als mit Spritzmitteln oder gar Rattengift?

Harry trottete zurück zur Straße.

Dudley hatte ihm so oft sein Essen streitig gemacht, dass er daran gewohnt war, nicht genug zu essen zu bekommen. Ein, zwei Mal hatte er auch die harten Brotkanten gekaut, die seine Tante ihm zum Wegwerfen gegeben hatte. Doch... einen Hunger wie diesen hatte er noch nie verspürt.

Es schmerzte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihm war schlecht. War das seine menschliche Reaktion auf seine Lage oder wurde Mäusen auch übel? Er wusste es nicht, und es war ihm auch herzlich egal.

Langsam sah er seine Situation sehr viel realistischer als noch am Tag zuvor. Er war eine Maus. Er würde es auch bleiben, auf unbestimmte Zeit; vielleicht sogar für immer. Er konnte sich nicht ernähren wie eine Maus das natürlicherweise tun würde, denn die Felder in seiner Umgebung bargen zu viele Gefahren. Sollte es Magie tatsächlich geben, dann würde er das am ehesten in der Stadt herausfinden.

All seine Gedanken führten zu demselben Ergebnis: Er musste zurück nach London.

Harry verbannte seinen Hunger aus seinen Gedanken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Es war ein langer Weg, aber er würde es schaffen. Und wenn er erst einmal in London wäre... Nun, das würde er sehen wenn er da war.

Irgendwie würde er überleben.

* * *

_A/N: Updates gibt's voraussichtlich ab jetzt jeden Freitag. Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 8 Kapitel, die ich aber alle vorher nochmal durchlesen sollte. ; )_


	3. Weasleys

**2\. Weasleys**

_September 1992_

Harry quiekte erbost. Wie konnte es diese fremde Ratte wagen, in sein Revier einzudringen?

Er zeigte seine scharfen Beißer und sprang.

Als er sich das erste Mal in einem Schaufenster gesehen hatte, mit den gelben Zähnen, seinem rauen, dunklen Fell und dem nackten Schwanz, da war ihm übel geworden. Er war keine kuschelige, kleine Feldmaus, sondern eine Ratte. Eine magere, hässliche Ratte mit boshaften schwarzen Augen.

Widerlich.

Es hatte Wochen gedauert, Monate, bis er sich damit abgefunden hatte. Doch abfinden hatte er sich müssen. Was er schon in den ersten Tagen seiner neuen Existenz geahnt hatte, hatte sich voll und ganz bewahrheitet: Er war eine Ratte geblieben, Menschen hassten ihn und er lebte von Abfällen.

Schnell war es nicht gegangen, doch nach und nach hatte er sich an sein neues Leben gewöhnt und sogar die Vorteile seiner neuen Form erkannt. Er war nicht so hilflos und klein wie eine Maus. Raubvögel gab es in der Stadt keine, doch auch der gelegentliche Fuchs wurde ihm selten gefährlich. Vor Katzen hatte er Respekt, doch wenn sie sich partout nicht ausweichen ließen, hatte er keine Angst mehr davor, ihnen seine Krallen und Zähne zu zeigen.

Er war ein Kämpfer geworden.

Notwendigkeit hatte ihn gelehrt, auf seine Instinkte zu horchen und nicht zu zögern, seine Feinde dort anzugreifen, wo es am meisten weh tat. Andere Ratten machten einen Bogen um die bösartige junge Ratte, die sich in der Bahnhofsgegend eingenistet hatte, und die meisten ansässigen Katzen ließen ihn ebenfalls in Ruhe.

Harry war sich seiner Stärke wohl bewusst. Nur Menschen wurden ihm zuweilen gefährlich, doch auch deren Angriffe hatte er bislang überlebt. Er war zu intelligent, um auf Rattengift und verseuchtes Fleisch hereinzufallen, und auch wenn seine Sicht als Ratte nicht viel besser war denn als Mensch, so sah er die Hunde doch meistens rechtzeitig und konnte sich in einem Kanalloch in Sicherheit bringen.

In mancher Hinsicht, dachte er manchmal, war dieses Leben besser als das bei den Dursleys. Er war sein eigener Herr, musste keine Hausarbeit verrichten, niemand beschimpfte ihn und er konnte den ganzen Tag lang tun und lassen, was er mochte. Zu essen hatte er auch immer genug. Wirklich, wenn er sich so betrachtete, was für eine Existenz er sich aufgebaut hatte, dann konnte er eigentlich nicht klagen.

Auch wenn es ein sehr einsames Leben war.

_Aber._ Ärgerlich verbiss er sich im Genick der fremden Ratte. _Besser einsam als in Gesellschaft von Typen wie dem hier!_

"Krätze!", dröhnte plötzlich eine menschliche Stimme über ihm. Erschrocken machte Harry einen Satz zurück. Und keinen Moment zu früh: ein Schuh sauste durch die Luft, nur Millimeter an seinem Kopf vorbei. Dieser Tritt hätte tödlich sein können.

Harry war blind vor Wut. Den Menschen konnte er nicht angreifen, aber da war immer noch die fremde Ratte... Mit einem wilden Quieken schmiss er sich erneut auf seinen Gegner.

Und wurde von einer unsichtbaren Gewalt in die Seite getroffen.

Heftig atmend und mit unerträglichen Schmerzen blieb er liegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er ungläubig, wie die fremde Ratte von einem rothaarigen Menschenjungen aufgehoben wurde. Welche Ratte war so dumm, sich von Menschen einfangen zu...?

Oh.

Der Kerl war eine Hausratte. Das erklärte, warum er so fett war und ein so unglaublich schlechter Kämpfer. Und warum er Harrys Reviermarkierungen missachtet hatte. Hausratten waren dumm, das wusste jeder. Sie verstanden nicht, was es hieß, ein echtes Rattenleben zu führen.

Ratten sprachen nicht miteinander, wie Menschen es taten, doch manche Weisheiten bekam Harry auch so mit. Es brauchte nicht viel Intelligenz, um das Verhalten einer 'echten' Ratte gegenüber einer Hausratte zu deuten.

Schmerzen hielten Harry davon ab, weiter über die seltsame Ratte nachzudenken. Was zur Hölle war das? Er hatte es überhaupt nicht kommen sehen, geschweige denn gehört oder gerochen. Total aus heiterem Himmel heraus war er plötzlich verletzt.

Der Junge mit der anderen Ratte stand auf und entfernte sich, da kam ein Mädchen angerannt. Auch dieser Mensch hatte rote Haare. "Ron, Ron! Ist mit Krätze alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", nickte der Junge. "Vater hat das andere Vieh getroffen, das tut so schnell keinem mehr was." Genugtuung schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit und Harry hasste ihn dafür.

"Aber..." Das Mädchen sah sich um und seine Augen fielen auf Harry. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es sein Blick war, in dem sich Hass und Angst mischten, oder sein kümmerliches Aussehen, doch das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde bei seinem Anblick weich. "Ach, du armes Ding."

Es bückte sich, und Harry versuchte panisch von ihm weg zu kommen. Doch er war von den Schmerzen zu geschwächt und musste es hilflos mit sich geschehen lassen, dass das Mädchen ihn hochhob und zu einer Gruppe von rothaarigen Menschen trug.

Harry hatte in dem Jahr, das er nun schon als Ratte lebte, seinen tierischen Instinkten soweit nachgegeben, dass die beruhigenden Worte des Mädchens unbeachtet an ihm vorüber flossen. SeinInstinkt brüllte in seinem Kopf: _Weg! Weg! Weg! Mensch! Lebensgefahr!_

Er quiekte, wand sich in dem Griff, strampelte mit den Beinen und versuchte, die fesselnde Hand zu beißen. Doch das Kind hielt ihn in stahlhartem Griff und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nach langem erfolglosem Kampf seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken und zu versuchen, mit menschlichem Denken weiter zu kommen.

"...es Krätze gewesen wäre? Fändest du es dann auch okay?", giftete das Mädchen gerade. Der Junge gab trotzig zurück: "Es ist aber nicht Krätze. Das da ist lediglich irgend so eine Straßenratte. Mir doch egal, wenn das Vieh verreckt."

"Oh Ron, du bist herzlos! Und Vater, wie konntest du nur!"

Harry sah, wie ein älterer Mann sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. "Ginny, Schatz, du weißt doch, wie Ron an seiner Ratte hängt. Ich wollte nicht, dass diese andere Ratte Krätze umbringt. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

"Ach, aber die andere Ratte umzubringen ist okay, oder was?"

"Lebt doch noch!", spuckte Ron.

"Ja", keifte Ginny, "aber sie hat Schmerzen!"

"Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach deswegen tun?"

"Ich werde sie mitnehmen", erklärte Ginny patzig.

Ron lachte sie aus. "Ginny, das da ist keine Hausratte. Die wird eher versuchen, dich zu beißen, als für dich das Haustier zu spielen!"

_Stimmt_, dachte Harry grimmig, dich _würde ich wirklich eher beißen!_

Doch er plante keineswegs, das Mädchen zu beißen, das ihn gefangen hatte. Zwar ging es gegen sämtliche Instinkte, doch er wusste, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Wenn dieser Mensch ihm helfen wollte, wer war er, dass er das ablehnen würde?

"Percy hat Krätze damals auch bei uns im Garten gefunden und einfach behalten. Was ist an der Ratte hier so anders?"

Der Vater der beiden Kinder runzelte die Stirn. "Krätze scheint magisch zu sein. Jedenfalls lebt er schon viel länger, als es eine einfache Hausratte eigentlich dürfte. Und er hat keine Krankheiten. Kam ja auch aus der freien Wildbahn. Das Tier hier dagegen" – er gab Harry einen missbilligenden Blick – "das ist ein Stadttier, es könnte wer weiß welche Krankheiten haben!"

"Na und?", machte Ginny trotzig. "Ich bin sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey es heilen kann. Oder Herr Hagrid, nach allem, was Ron erzählt hat. Hatte der nicht letztes Jahr Ärger, weil ein Drache seine Hütte abgebrannt hat? Ich bin sicher, wenn er es mit Drachen aufnimmt, kann er auch eine Ratte pflegen!"

Harry sah, wie der Vater nach einem Blick auf die Uhr aufseufzte. "Kinder, ihr müsst auf den Zug. Ginny, ich bin dagegen, dass du diese Ratte behältst, aber wir haben jetzt einfach nicht die Zeit, das weiter zu diskutieren. Nimm das Tier in Merlins Namen mit, und zeig es Madam Pomfrey. Immerhin hat Ron ein Haustier und du nicht. Wenn Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass die Ratte gesund ist, und wenn sie nicht zu viel Ärger macht, dann kannst du sie behalten. Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich gegen deinen Sturkopf ankommen", grummelte er. "Warum musste Molly gerade heute krank werden?", fluchte er so leise, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass außer seinen feinen Rattenohren niemand die Worte mitbekommen hatte.

"Der Zug fährt in drei Minuten", gab eine fröhliche Stimme bekannt. Plötzlich kam Leben in die Gruppe. Koffer wurden angehoben, Taschen zurechtgerückt und dann ging es im Laufschritt los – direkt auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn zu!

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch sah er keine Chance, zu entkommen, als das wahnsinnige Mädchen mit ihm auf die massive Wand zulief. Als er unbeschadet auf der anderen Seite herauskam, gerieten all seine Gedanken ins Stocken.

Gleis 9 ¾ lag vor ihm.

* * *

Harry saß nun schon seit einigen Stunden in Ginnys Schoß. Das Mädchen fütterte ihn mit belegten Brötchen und Apfelstücken, die seine Mutter für es eingepackt hatte. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass das Mädchen selbst deswegen etwas zu kurz kam, doch konnte er sich nicht soweit zurückhalten, dass er gutes Essen verschmähte. Dafür lebte er dann doch schon zu lange auf der Straße.

Hogwarts. Er würde nach Hogwarts gehen! Zwar nicht so, wie er es sich einst erträumt hatte, aber dennoch: Hogwarts!

Magie war echt! Er war tatsächlich ein Zauberer! Oft in den letzten Monaten, wenn er alleine in seinem dunklen Loch saß und nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass er jemals in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, und manchmal sogar daran, dass er je ein Mensch gewesen war. Er war so sehr Ratte, dass seine Kindheit, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben ihm als ein seltsamer Traum erschien.

Dann sah er, wie eine andere Ratte Gift fraß und elendiglich daran zugrunde ging. Gift. Nein, er war ein Mensch, denn wie könnte er sonst soviel über die Menschen wissen? Dennoch, dass es Hogwarts wirklich gab, das war wie ein Wunder.

Aber ein böses.

Wenn es Hogwarts gab, gab es auch Hagrid und die Schulleitung, welche ihn eingeladen hatte. Warum hatten sie ihm damals nicht gesagt, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam? Er war bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Dachten diese Leute wirklich, er würde einfach _wissen_, wie man den Zug erreichte? Oder dass er ganz von alleine auf die _blendende_ und absolut _naheliegende_ Idee kommen würde, auf eine grundsolide aussehende _Wand_ zuzurennen? Also bitte!

Vielleicht war Harry ja ein besonders schwacher Zauberer, aber verdammt, er konnte doch nicht der einzige sein, der hier einen kleinen Tipp brauchte!

Alter, halb vergessener Groll stieg in ihm auf. Diese Zauberer waren kein Stück besser als die Dursleys. Auch sie hatten ihn im Stich gelassen.

Harry ahnte, dass man in Hogwarts herausfinden würde, dass er ein Mensch war. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber irgendwann würde jemand merken, dass er keine normale Ratte war. Dann würde man ihn zurückverwandeln... Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf freuen sollte – oder sich davor fürchten.

Als Mensch würde er all den Menschen gegenübertreten müssen, die ihn verraten und im Stich gelassen hatten. Als Mensch wäre er wieder ein schwaches, unmündiges Kind und würde den Erwachsenen gehorchen müssen, obwohl diese nie das Beste für ihn im Sinn hatten. Als Mensch... als Mensch müsste er sich wieder wie ein Mensch verhalten und sich in eine Gesellschaft einfügen, die zu hassen er jede Menge Gründe hatte.

Und wer würde ihn dann auf den Schoß nehmen und streicheln? Es mochte seinen Stolz kränken, dass er nun hier saß wie eine zahme Hausratte, er, der Sieger zahlreicher Schlachten! Und doch konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er sich noch nie in seinem Leben so wohl gefühlt hatte, so geborgen und ... so geliebt.

Nein, Harry hoffte nicht, dass man ihn bald erkannte. Er wollte lieber eine Ratte bleiben.

* * *

_August 1993_

"Komm, Fünkchen, Frühstück!"

Harry wühlte sich schlaftrunken aus den Laken und schnupperte der gut gelaunten Stimme Ginnys nach. Sie nannte ihn 'Fünkchen', da er scheinbar eine weiße Blässe auf der Stirn hatte, die vage blitzförmig aussah. Ihm selbst war das nie aufgefallen, aber das war bei seiner Kurzsichtigkeit und den seltenen Gelegenheiten, da er sich im schmierigen unteren Rand eines Schaufensters betrachten konnte, nun wirklich nicht verwunderlich.

Ron hatte sich lange über den Namen lustig gemacht und darauf bestanden, die Ratte 'Flash' zu nennen, was er viel cooler fand. Zu seinem Pech mochte das Tier ihn anfangs jedoch nicht sonderlich – immerhin hatten sowohl er als auch Mr. Weasley sich dagegen ausgesprochen, dem schwer verletzten Harry zu helfen und ihn mitzunehmen. Sie hätten ihn ruhigen Gewissens sterben lassen! Somit weigerte Harry sich strikt, auf den Rufnamen 'Flash' zu hören und reagierte ausschließlich auf 'Fünkchen'.

Mit der Zeit gab Ron den Kampf auf und nannte ihn ebenfalls Fünkchen. Ab diesem Punkt begann Harry ihm zu vergeben und freundete sich nach und nach mit dem Jungen an. Seine engste menschliche Bezugsperson in der Familie war und blieb jedoch Ginny Weasley.

Ginny hatte soeben ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts hinter sich. Harry hatte sie oft zum Unterricht begleiten dürfen und hatte das Gefühl, sollte er je wieder ein Mensch werden, dann war er gut gerüstet. Er hatte sich so viel er konnte gemerkt und wenn er auch nicht ganz auf Ginnys Stand war, da er keinerlei praktische Übungen hatte machen können, so war er doch zumindest um einiges klüger als zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

Mit Krätze verstand er sich trotz ihrer anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten mittlerweile erstaunlich gut. Die andere Ratte verhielt sich bisweilen so menschlich, dass Harry sich fragte, ob nicht auch sie ein Animagus war. Ja, er hatte in McGonagalls Verwandlungsunterricht gut aufgepasst. Seine Rattenaugen hatten jede Bewegung der gefährlichen Katze mit größter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt und er hatte sich auch kein Wort des Menschen McGonagall entgehen lassen. Er war also ein Animagus, was bedeutete, er müsste sich eigentlich auch selbst wieder zurückverwandeln können.

Wenn er es denn wollte.

Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran. Sicher, es wäre spannend gewesen, als Zauberer alle möglichen Sprüche zu wirken. Doch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass man seinen Namen in dieser Welt kannte.

Harry Potter, der Junge-der-Lebt.

Im vorigen Jahr war Lord Voldemort, besser bekannt als Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird, mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen wieder auferstanden. Scheinbar war er es, der Harrys Eltern umgebracht hatte. _So viel zum Thema Autounfall_, dachte Harry verbittert.

Nur Harry hatte überlebt. Und das würde er gerne auch weiterhin tun.

Wenn dieser gefürchtete Dunkle Lord erfuhr, dass Harry Potter nicht, wie man allgemein zu glauben schien, 'im Geheimen trainierte', sondern sich hier in Hogwarts befand und absolut _kein _Training erhalten hatte, nicht ein Bisschen... Kein guter Gedanke.

Nein, Harry war wesentlich besser dran, wenn er weiter Ginny Weasleys Haustier spielte. Gerade trug sie ihn hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Harry bekam eine Menge Brot, Obst und auch etwas Schinken. Es war ein gutes Leben. Seine einzige Sorge war, dass er so fett werden könnte wie Krätze; doch je mehr Zeit sie zusammen im Fuchsbau verbrachten, umso mehr schwanden diese Gedanken.

Mit Krätze konnte man toll spielen! Fangen, verstecken... Es war, als hätte Krätze nur darauf gewartet, einen Gefährten zu haben. Die alte Ratte blühte förmlich auf, und Harrys Verdacht, dass das Tier wie er selbst nicht nur Tier war, verstärkte sich mit jedem Streich, den der andere ihm spielte, mit jedem lachenden Zucken der Schnurrhaare, das sie bei den Albernheiten der Zwillinge austauschten.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wer 'Krätze' wohl wirklich sein mochte, und ob der andere ahnte, dass Harry auch ein Mensch war. Dann wiederum sagte er sich, dass es ihn nichts anging: Wenn Krätze wie Harry lieber als Ratte leben wollte, dann war seine Situation als Mensch vermutlich ähnlich unangenehm. Es stand zu erwarten, dass er dann wohl auch weiterhin eine Ratte bleiben würde.

Krätzes angebliches Alter gab Harry Hoffnung. Wenn der Mann es schon seit so vielen Jahren geschafft hatte, unentdeckt bei den Weasleys zu wohnen, dann sollte es auch für ihn, Harry, möglich sein, unerkannt zu bleiben. Ein Rattenleben war doch was Schönes.

Morgen ging es los nach Ägypten. Harry war irrsinnig gespannt darauf. Als Mensch war er nie weit aus Little Whinging heraus gekommen; abgesehen vielleicht von ein oder zwei Fahrten nach London – in den Zoo, oder ins Kino -, wenn die Dursleys ihn nicht auf die alte Ms. Figg abschieben konnten. Aber Ägypten? Das war eine ganz andere Größenordnung!

Harry quiekte erschrocken, als er scharfe Zähne in seinem Schwanz spürte. Krätze hatte ihn gebissen! Grollend drehte er sich um, doch Krätze schenkte ihm lediglich ein Rattengrinsen. Es war klar, dass er Harry bloß aufziehen wollte, weil dieser so zappelig war.

Es war aber auch zu aufregend!

* * *

Eine Woche später musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm etwas weniger Aufregung vielleicht ganz gut täte. Er war von Ginnys Schulter geklettert, um einen faszinierenden Gang in einer alten Pyramide auszukundschaften, als ein Schutzbann ihn plötzlich gefangen setzte. Dann begannen die Wände zusammenzurücken. Hätte Krätze nicht wie wild gequiekt und damit schließlich Bill Weasley auf den Plan gerufen, wäre Harry in dieser Pyramide gestorben.

Harrys Freundschaft mit Krätze war in diesem Urlaub wesentlich stärker geworden. Sie wichen einander kaum noch von der Seite, und wo einer Angst hatte oder unsicher war, half der andere ihm aus. Wann immer es sich einrichten ließ, schliefen sie gemeinsam in Ginnys oder Rons Bett, und den ganzen Tag über 'unterhielten' sie sich über die Weasleys und andere Dinge, mit kleinen Gesten, bedeutungsschweren Blicken und amüsiertem oder missbilligendem Quieken.

Es war ohne Zweifel die beste Zeit in Harrys Leben.

Mit Bedauern dachte er daran zurück, als er auf Ginnys Schulter die Rückreise antrat. Bald ging es wieder nach Hogwarts, und so spannend das Leben dort auch war, er würde viel weniger von Krätze zu sehen bekommen, und überhaupt...

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück im Fuchsbau hielt seine düstere Stimmung an. Er brütete über der Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens, welches ihm einen so wunderbaren Spielgefährten und Freund gegeben hatte, nur um ihn dann für einen Großteil des Jahres in einen anderen Schlafsaal und andere Unterrichtsstunden zu verbannen.

Ein panisches Fiepen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Krätze hatte sich wie so oft unbemerkt an die Zeitung herangepirscht und, wie Harry vermutete, sich über den politischen Stand der Dinge informiert. Nun aber saß er zitternd und winselnd auf dem Tisch und schien vor Angst erstarrt.

Harry sprang von Ginnys Schulter auf den Tisch und rannte zu seinem Freund.

"Fünkchen, nicht durch die Butter!", rief Mrs. Weasley erbost, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Besorgt schmiegte er sich an Krätze, um diesem Trost zu spenden. Die Weasleys schienen nicht zu bemerken, wie schlecht es der Ratte ging, doch Harry sah es und Harry wusste, er konnte helfen. Er schenkte seinem Freund Wärme und ein Gefühl der Freundschaft und Geborgenheit. Er wich ihm nicht von der Seite, bis die Weasleys längst mit dem Essen fertig waren und begannen, den Tisch abzuräumen. Erst dann verließ er Krätzes Seite, um einen raschen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen bemühte er sich, die Überschriften zu erkennen, doch er fand nichts, was seinen Freund so verängstigt haben konnte. Er ließ ein fragendes Quieken hören.

Und Wunder über Wunder, Krätze schmiss alle Vorsicht in den Wind und trappste herbei, um Harry zu zeigen, welcher Artikel ihn so verstört hatte. Harry musterte das Bild des Massenmörders Sirius Black aufmerksam. Er schenkte Krätze einen fragenden Blick. Was konnte ihn dieser Mann angehen?

Krätze lief ein paarmal panisch im Kreis, dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte alle Viere in die Luft.

_Er spielt tot_, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er tappte fragend auf das Bild, und Krätze rappelte sich auf und nickte. Harry verstand. Scheinbar hatte Black noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit Krätze zu begleichen. War das der Grund, warum dieser ein Rattendasein dem menschlichen vorzog?

Eines jedoch verstand Harry nicht. Wenn Black im Gefängnis gewesen war, warum hatte sich Krätze dann die ganzen letzten Jahre versteckt? Harry versuchte, dem anderen seine Frage zu vermitteln, indem er das Wort 'Azkaban' im Text antippte und fragend den Kopf schief legte.

Krätze zitterte, nickte aber, dass er die Frage verstanden hatte. Er lief zu dem Bild und tippte erneut Sirius Black an. Dann sah er sich suchend um, lief ein paar Schritte und tippte auf ein Pluszeichen. Er lief zu einem Artikel über den Dunklen Lord und tippte dessen Nicht-Namen an. Dann lief er wieder zu dem Plus, und tippte schließlich noch auf ein '...', ehe er sich erneut tot stellte.

Harry machte große Augen. So viele Leute wollten Krätze umbringen?! Wer war er?

Dann fing er sich wieder. Er trippelte zu Krätze und rieb ihre Nasen aneinander. Wer auch immer Krätze war, und was auch immer er getan haben mochte, heute war er Harrys Freund. Sie teilten die Weasleys miteinander, sie tollten herum, stahlen Kekse und markierten das Sofa, wenn keiner hinsah. Sie lachten über die drolligen Zwillinge und amüsierten sich auch heimlich immer wieder über den Rest der Familie. Sie teilten Freud und Leid, und Krätze hatte Harry einmal das Leben gerettet. Krätze hatte er es auch irgendwie zu verdanken, dass er heute überhaupt bei den Weasleys lebte. Einen besseren Freund konnte man sich nicht wünschen!

Harry legte sich neben Krätze, um diesem so viel von seiner Körperwärme zu spenden, wie er nur konnte. Er wusste, dass er den anderen damit beruhigen konnte. Wer auch immer sich an Krätze heranwagte, der würde es mit Harry zu tun bekommen!


	4. Sirius

_A/N: Ich komme über Weihnachten vermutlich nicht dazu, ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Also bekommt ihr dieses fast eine Woche früher. Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Feiertage! : )_

**3\. Sirius**

_März 1994_

Das zweite Schuljahr war durchweg unangenehm. Krätze ging es immer schlechter, je näher Black dem Schloss kam. Egal, wie Harry sich auch bemühte, ihn aufzumuntern, Krätzes Appetit sank und er war kaum noch aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Die Weasleys hatten endlich auch gemerkt, dass es ihren Haustieren nicht gut ging, und erlaubten ihnen, gemeinsam abwechselnd bei Ginny oder bei Ron zu schlafen.

Zu allem Überfluss machte auch noch Mrs. Norris verschärft Jagd auf die beiden Ratten. Heute Nachmittag waren sie ihr nur mit Müh und Not entkommen!

So kam es, dass sie in der Nacht, als Sirius Black ins Schloss eindrang, im Mädchenschlafsaal lagen. Erst am nächsten Tag erfuhren sie von dem Einbruch, und Krätze hatte Mühe, sein Frühstück nicht gleich wieder von sich zu geben.

Harry wusste, der andere wäre am liebsten davongelaufen. Doch wo sollte er hin? Krätze war kein Kämpfer. Er hatte jahrelang als Hausratte gelebt; versuchte er jetzt, sich auf einmal alleine in der Wildnis durchzuschlagen, dann konnte Harry seine verbleibenden Tage an seinen Krallen abzählen. Vielleicht sogar an Krätzes, und der hatte eine weniger.

_Wenn er geht, gehe ich mit!_, beschloss Harry spontan. Das war er seinem Freund schuldig. Solange sie noch in Hogwarts waren, wollte er aber zumindest ihre Chancen hier im Falle eines Angriffs erhöhen; so verbrachten Fünkchen und Krätze die nächsten Wochen damit, jeden hinterletzten Winkel des Schlosses zu erkunden, um alle möglichen Fluchtwege genaustens zu verinnerlichen.

Dabei wurden sie auch heimliche Zeugen so mancher Unterhaltung, die nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Großteil von Hogwarts keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, dass der Troll, welcher angeblich in dem Jahr, das Harrys erstes Schuljahr hätte sein sollen, in die Schule eingedrungen war, tatsächlich ein Opfer gefunden hatte. Von Ron wusste er, dass es in seinem Jahrgang eine Streberin gegeben hatte, die überall aneckte. Als sie mitten im laufenden Schuljahr nach einem Streit die Schule abbrach hatten alle angenommen, es läge daran, dass sie auf Hogwarts eben unglücklich gewesen war. Tatsächlich aber schien es, dass der Troll das Mädchen schwer verletzt hatte und die Eltern nach seiner Heilung entschieden hatten, dass Hogwarts einfach zu unsicher war.

Harry konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen. Was die Eltern der Muggelgeborenen wohl dieses Jahr gesagt hätten, da ein ausgebrochener Massenmörder es auf Hogwarts abgesehen hatte und die Schule von wandelnden Alpträumen umstellt war?

Ron Weasley derweil wurde zu einer Schulberühmtheit. Die beiden Ratten waren die einzigen, welche die volle Tragweite der Geschichte um Sirius Blacks Einbruch kannten, doch auch der Rest der Schülerschaft hatte den Bogen zwischen dem Weasley-Foto im Tagespropheten und Rons Erzählung von Blacks Worten 'Er ist in Hogwarts...' geschlagen. Nur dachten sie natürlich, Black habe es auf Ron abgesehen. Trotz der Angst, welche der Junge zweifellos bei dieser Erkenntnis verspüren musste, blühte er auf unter all der Aufmerksamkeit, welche ihm auf einmal zuteil wurde.

Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ron war der sechste Junge in einer armen Familie. All seine Brüder waren auf die eine oder andere Art etwas Besonderes, und seine Schwester stach allein schon dadurch hervor, dass sie als Mädchen geboren worden war. Er aber... was hatte er schon? Kein Geld, nicht dumm, aber auch nicht von herausragender Intelligenz, kein auffallend guter Flieger... Es gab nichts, womit Ron Weasleys sich profilieren konnte.

Und nun stand er auf einmal im Mittelpunkt. Na klar musste ihm das gefallen!

Dennoch nahm Harry es ihm ein bisschen übel, denn durch seine plötzliche Berühmtheit hatte er begonnen, Krätze zu vernachlässigen. Harry hatte alle Pfoten voll mit den Versuchen, den Teufel namens Mrs. Norris von Krätze fern zu halten. Er wusste nicht, was in dieses Tier gefahren war, doch egal, was ihr Besitzer behaupten mochte, die Katze hatte es ganz eindeutig auf Krätze abgesehen. Harry schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten, doch kaum betrat Krätze einen Gang, in dem sich Mrs. Norris aufhielt, da sträubten sich alle Nackenhaare der Katze und sie begab sich auf die Pirsch. Es war fast, als hätte sie jemand gegen Krätze aufgehetzt.

Irgendwann wurde es Harry zu viel.

Mit einem entschlossenen Fiepen stand er auf und stupste Krätze an. Er setzte sich so auf die Hinterbeine, dass er die Vorderbeine frei hatte, und versuchte, mit seiner Mimik eine Katze darzustellen. Der Versuch scheiterte kläglich; Krätze sah ihn lediglich verwirrt an. Schließlich ließ sich Harry wieder auf alle Viere sinken. Er stieß sein aggressivstes Zischen aus und fletschte die Zähne. Endlich begriff Krätze und schauderte.

Harry nickte. Dann deutete er aus dem Fenster.

Krätze sah ihn groß an. Bisher hatte Harry ihm immer den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er voll und ganz gegen ein Ausreißen war. Meinte der andere wirklich das, wonach es aussah?

Harry nickte heftig. Und so war es beschlossen.

* * *

Es dauerte noch einige Tage, bis der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte. Immerhin war es inzwischen Frühling und warm genug, dass zwei Hausratten in der freien Natur überleben konnten.

Schließlich nahm Harry bei Ginnys Kräuterkundeunterricht Reißaus.

"Fünkchen!", rief Ginny entgeistert. Sie rannte ihm hinterher, doch die entschlossene und noch immer gut trainierte Ratte wich ihr mühelos aus. Ginny gab erst auf, als Harry in den Büschen am Rand des verbotenen Waldes verschwand.

Nun hieß es abwarten. Harry hoffte, dass Ginny ihrem Bruder von seinem Verschwinden erzählen würde, wenn Krätze dabei war. Der andere würde dann hoffentlich am nächsten Tag seinem Beispiel folgen.

Harry derweil machte es sich in Hagrids verwilderten Gemüsebeeten gemütlich und verdrückte im Verlauf des Tages eine ganze Möhre.

In der Nacht lag Harry noch lange wach und betrachtete den Halbmond. Er hatte ihr Verschwinden gut geplant, denn von Krätze wusste er, dass der Verteidigungslehrer ein Werwolf war. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Harry überhaupt begriff, wovon Krätze sprach; die Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten einer Ratte waren eben doch sehr beschränkt. Doch Krätze war es gelungen, Harry davon abzuhalten, Anfang des Schuljahres bei Vollmond alleine durch die Gänge zu schleichen.

Krätze wusste zwar, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie dieser seine Vollmondnächte verbrachte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Harry ihm versehentlich im Schloss oder draußen auf den Ländereien in die Fänge lief. Sie waren schließlich Freunde.

Halbmond also. Wenn alles gut ging, waren sie beide weit von Hogwarts entfernt, ehe der nächste Vollmond drohte.

Harry machte sich Sorgen darüber, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Vielleicht konnten sie sich in Hogsmeade in einen Zug schmuggeln, aber was dann? Er hatte eine vage Ahnung, dass ein starker Zauberer sie vielleicht auch dann noch aufspüren konnte. Wie würden sie sich schützen? Vielleicht konnten sie sich nach Dover aufmachen und per Fähre das Land verlassen. Oder sich in ein Flugzeug schmuggeln. Oder...

Mit schwerem Herzen und unruhigen Gedanken schlief Harry lange nach Mitternacht ein.

* * *

Krätze floh tatsächlich am nächsten Tag, ebenfalls in Kräuterkunde, und lief zum Verbotenen Wald. Dort rief ihn Harry mit einem leisen Fiepen zu sich. Gemeinsam berieten sie über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise.

Es wäre gesünder gewesen, wenn sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht hätten. Ein heiseres Bellen erklang. Erschrocken blickten sie auf – direkt in die Augen eines geifernden schwarzen Hundes.

Panik ergriff sie. Die beiden Ratten schossen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Doch auf einmal erschien Mrs. Norris und half dem Hund, sie gnadenlos wieder zusammenzutreiben.

Harry rannte um sein Leben. Er hörte Krätze neben sich keuchen. Ihr gemeinsames Spiel hatte die andere Ratte um einen Großteil ihres Fettes und ihrer Behäbigkeit gebracht; dennoch war sie älter und weniger sportlich als Harry.

Allein die nackte Angst um sein Leben gab Krätze die Kraft, weiter in einem irrsinnigen Tempo über die Wiese zu rennen, Haken zu schlagen, um den beiden Raubtieren auszuweichen, und sogar noch seine sieben Sinne bei sich zu behalten.

Harry zögerte keinen Moment, seinem Freund zu folgen, als dieser in einem Loch unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwand. Krätze würde schon wissen, was er tat, und alles, das ihre Verfolger einen Moment länger von ihrem Hals hielt, war gut.

Er wusste ja nicht, dass die Heulende Hütte eine Sackgasse war.

* * *

Sirius Black hob seinen Zauberstab. Nach zwölf Jahren in Azkaban, zwölf langen Jahren der Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung und verhinderter Rache, stand er endlich vor ihm: dem Mann, der für Lily und James' Tod verantwortlich war. Und für seine Gefangenschaft.

"Hallo Peter", grüßte er, das aschfahle Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen eine böse grinsende Fratze, "endlich sehen wir uns wieder."

Die Ratten auf dem Bett quiekten, und während die kleinere, schwarze sich nur verstört in den hintersten Winkel drängte, versuchte die braune verzweifelt, ihren Gefährten zur Flucht zu bewegen.

Sirius Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur böser. "Wie rührend. Peter, der Verräter, sorgt sich um ein anderes lebendes Wesen. Zu dumm, dass es dir bei deinen Freunden nicht gelungen ist. Möchtest du wissen, wie es ist, wenn diejenigen sterben, die einem auf der Welt am meisten bedeuten, Peter?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die fremde Ratte. "Avada-"

Die Türe öffnete sich und Remus stürzte herein. "Sirius, ist es wahr? War es Pettigrew?"

Sirius nickte. Remus fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Nun, wollen wir dem bösen Spiel ein Ende machen?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte erneut. Die beiden Ratten auf dem Bett zitterten. Dann kam die größere widerstrebend auf die beiden Zauberer zugelaufen.

"Sieh nur, er schützt seine Freundin", frotzelte Sirius. Remus runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam hoben die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe. "Avada-"

Da schoss die kleinere Ratte plötzlich nach vorne. Remus und Sirius hielten erschrocken inne, als sich das kleine, schwarze Tier vor ihren Augen in einen schlanken, schwarzhaarigen jungen Zauberer verwandelte, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

"Rührt ihn nicht an!"

Sirius erstarrte. "James?"

* * *

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. James? Wie sein Vater?

"Sirius, James ist tot", erinnerte Professor Lupin den anderen Mann sanft. "Er kann es nicht sein."

"Aber er sieht aus wie..." Black brach ab. "Harry?", fragte er dann ungläubig.

Harry war nun richtig verwirrt. "Woher kennen Sie mich?" Ein panisches Quieken hinter ihm zerstreute Harrys Verwirrung. Anklagend und wesentlich mutiger, als er sich fühlte, fragte er: "Und was wollen Sie von Krätze?"

"Harry?", fragte jetzt auch Professor Lupin. "Bist du das wirklich?"

Es ärgerte Harry, dass die beiden Männer seine Fragen nicht beantworteten, doch er erkannte auch, dass sie ihm anscheinend nichts Böses wollten. Vielleicht konnte er das nutzen, um sich und Krätze hier heil wieder herauszubringen.

"Woher kennen Sie mich?", fragte er noch einmal.

"Harry, wir waren Freunde deiner Eltern", sagte Lupin.

"Beste Freunde", ergänzte Black.

"Ein Mörder und ein Werwolf?", konnte Harry es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Es schien doch etwas schwer zu glauben. Nach allem, was er in der Zaubererwelt bisher gehört hatte, waren seine Eltern nahezu perfekt gewesen. Zudem war Black ein Todesser, und seine Eltern waren von Voldemort umgebracht worden. "Das kann nicht sein!", knurrte er nun. "Meine Eltern wären niemals mit einem Todesser befreundet gewesen!"

Wieder quiekte es hinter ihm angstvoll. Er sah ein böses Grinsen über Blacks Gesicht ziehen und machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, um sicher zwischen dem Mann und der Ratte zu stehen. "Und lassen Sie endlich Krätze in Ruhe!"

"Harry", sagte Lupin in einem Versuch, beschwichtigend zu klingen. "Diese Ratte hinter dir ist keine Ratte."

"Ach ne! Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

Die beiden Männer schienen einen Moment erstaunt über diese Erkenntnis, doch dann fingen sie sich wieder. "Weißt du auch, wer diese Ratte ist?"

"Nein", knurrte Harry, "und es ist mit auch egal. Ich weiß nur, dass Sie ihn nicht umbringen werden. Er ist mein Freund!"

Lupin seufzte. "Harry, es tut mir leid, aber diese Ratte ist Peter Pettigrew. Er war der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern. Er hat sie verraten. Seinetwegen sind deine Eltern gestorben, Harry."

"Nein", flüsterte Harry. "Nein!", rief er lauter. "NEIN! Sie lügen!"

"Es ist wahr, Harry", mischte sich Black ein. "Ich saß zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Azkaban, weil Peter die Schuld auf mich schob und seinen eigenen Tod inszenierte. Das größte Stück, welches man von ihm fand, war sein kleiner Finger. Den hat er sich selbst abgehackt. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie dein Freund seine Kralle verloren hat, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich zu Krätze um, der klein und verloren auf dem Bett saß. Natürlich hatte er sich das gefragt. Oft.

"Krätze?", fragte er zögerlich. "Kannst du dich verwandeln, bitte? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll, aber... ich muss mit dir darüber reden. Bitte?"

Krätze zitterte. Er lief ein paarmal hin und her. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah Harry lange an. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück. "Harry...", flüsterte er, noch immer überwältigt. "Du bist wirklich Harry..." Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

Harry musterte den Mann, der nun vor ihm auf dem Bett saß, ausführlich. Krätze war sehr durchschnittlich. Er hatte helle Haare, ein Allerweltsgesicht und einen leichten Bart. Seine Erscheinung als Mensch war ähnlich ungepflegt wie als Ratte, doch Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er selbst im Moment aussah. Krätzes Kleidung hing an ihm herunter, wie Harrys es früher getan hatte – es war deutlich, dass er durch ihr Spielen viel Gewicht verloren hatte. Er war jetzt von durchschnittlicher Statur, während seine Kleidung eindeutig für einen dickeren Mann gemacht war.

Harrys eigene Kleidung war ihm zwar immer noch zu weit, doch die Hosen endeten mittlerweile weit über seinen Knöcheln, während die Ärmel seines Hemdes nur gerade über die Ellenbogen gingen. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Harry hätte sich gerne in einem Spiegel betrachtet, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Erst musste er herausfinden, ob Krätze tatsächlich der war, den Black und Lupin da beschrieben hatten.

"Krätze?", fragte Harry sanft. "Die beiden sind sich zu sicher, als dass es alles gelogen sein könnte. Bitte, sagst du mir die Wahrheit?"

Der Mann seufzte.

"Also gut", sprach er. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry beim Anblick der langen Vorderzähne gelacht, die Krätze beim Sprechen enthüllte. Der Mann war auch als Mensch einer Ratte verdammt ähnlich!

Nicht, dass Harry damit ein Problem hätte.

"Harry", sagte Krätze jetzt, "ich will dich nicht anlügen. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig. Glaube mir, unsere Freundschaft, die war echt. Das war nicht gelogen. Ich... ich wusste allerdings nicht, wer du bist. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Was Remus sagt, ist wahr."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer kaltes Wasser übergegossen. "Nein!"

"Doch Harry. Ich bin Peter Pettigrew. Ich war der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James. Als der Dunkle Lord davon erfuhr, ließ er mich entführen und so lange foltern, bis ich den Verstand verlor. Ich verriet meine Freunde. Ich gab ihr Geheimnis preis, und nicht nur das: Ich sorgte auch dafür, dass Sirius ins Gefängnis kam. Erst drei Tage später ließ der Imperius mich los, und da war es bereits zu spät. Wer hätte mir geglaubt, dass ich es nicht freiwillig getan hatte?"

"Du... du hast einen anderen im Gefängnis sitzen lassen, um deine eigene Haut zu retten?!" Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

"Und er hat Lily und James auf dem Gewissen!", donnerte Black.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Das war schließlich nicht freiwillig geschehen und Harry hatte gerade einfach keine Kapazitäten frei, um sich auch darüber noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen. "Krätze, wenn du keinen verdammt guten Grund dafür hast, was du da getan hast, dann habe ich gute Lust, dich den beiden einfach zu überlassen!"

Der Mann schluckte. "Harry, es... ich... es tut mir leid." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Es gibt keinen guten Grund. Ich war einfach nur feige. ...Es tut weh, dich so zu enttäuschen. Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel. Weißt du, du bist der erste, der in meinem Leben ohne Eigennutz mein Freund geworden ist. Dein Vater, Sirius und Remus waren zu Schulzeiten meine einzigen Freunde, und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass es nur aus einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Eigennutz geschah. Es macht schließlich einen guten Eindruck, wenn man den tollpatschigen Außenseiter aufnimmt, nicht wahr? Oh, und natürlich war ich immer gut genug, um meine starken Freunde zu bewundern."

Harry fand es gar nicht toll, seinen Vater in diesem Licht beschrieben zu sehen. Doch die Bitterkeit in Krätzes Stimme war so echt, dass es ihm schwer fiel, an dessen Worten zu zweifeln.

"Du bist der Erste, der mein Freund geworden ist, ohne davon zu profitieren."

"Aber das stimmt ja gar nicht!" Harry konnte sich das nicht schweigend anhören. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viel ich von unserer Freundschaft profitiert habe! Ohne dich wäre ich immer noch in King's Cross. Ohne dich hätte ich das ganze letzte Jahr über niemanden zum Spielen und Herumtoben gehabt. Ohne dich... ohne dich wäre ich ja nicht einmal mehr am Leben!"

Harry hörte, wie zwei Männer erschrocken die Luft einsogen.

"Harry, ist das wahr?", fragte Lupin. "Hat er dir das Leben gerettet?"

"Ja", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Warum?"

"Eine Lebensschuld...", fluchte Black. "Warum?!"

"Was ist so schrecklich daran, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat?", grollte Harry.

"Harry, du verstehst nicht... Eine Lebensschuld bedeutet, dass wir ihn nicht einfach so umbringen können. Du schuldest ihm etwas, und da Sirius dein Pate ist, bindet die Schuld auch ihn."

"Pate!" Harry brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verdauen. Dann sah er Lupin an. "Und Sie?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht gebunden. Doch wenn ich Peter etwas antun wollte, wäre Sirius verpflichtet, mich aufzuhalten."

"Aha." Harry hing immer noch dem vorigen Punkt nach. "Nochmal langsam – sagten Sie gerade, Black sei _mein Pate_?"

"Ja, Harry", seufzte der niedergeschlagen. "Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du mich gar nicht in deinem Leben haben willst."

Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf. "Na entschuldigen Sie mal! Ich sehe Sie heute zum ersten Mal!"

* * *

Albus brütete wieder einmal über seinen Unterlagen: Die Mitschrift vom Prozess der Dursleys wegen Vernachlässigung und grober Fahrlässigkeit, die zum Verschwinden Harry Potters geführt hatte; die Liste mit versuchten und gescheiterten Aufspürzaubern; Hagrids Briefe aus den verschiedenen Teilen Englands. Nachdem seine Nachlässigkeit sich als Hauptgrund für Harrys Verschwinden herausgestellt hatte, war Hagrid beinahe untröstlich gewesen. Lediglich die Aufgabe, Harry zu finden, welcher er sich fortan mit Feuereifer widmete, hielt ihn Albus' Ansicht nach davon ab, sich etwas anzutun.

Hagrid suchte Harry, Vollzeit. Nur einen Tag in der Woche verbrachte er in Hogwarts, um sich um sein Gemüse und um die gelegentliche in Professor Kesselbrandts Unterricht verletzte Kreatur zu kümmern.

Die Auroren hatten den Jungen noch nicht aufgegeben und auch die Muggelpolizei war informiert. Diverse Ordensmitglieder durchstreiften London und andere Städte Englands auf der Suche nach Harry, wann immer sie die Zeit erübrigen konnten. Und Albus selbst verbrachte seine Wochenenden mit Nachforschungen über hoch komplexe Aufspürzauber.

Die meisten dieser Zauber freilich wirkten nur einvernehmlich: Die Magie half einem Menschen nicht, jemanden aufzuspüren, der nicht gefunden werden wollte. Darum war auch das Hauptquartier Voldemorts nicht zu entdecken. Aber welchen Grund konnte es geben, dass Harry nicht gefunden werden wollte? Hagrid zufolge hatte der Junge durchaus begeistert von der Vorstellung, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, gewirkt. Hatte er seine Meinung geändert? Oder war es nicht der Schulleiter, von dem Harry nicht gefunden werden wollte? Wusste er von Voldemort? Oder hatte er noch andere Feinde?

Albus seufzte. Er war nicht der Einzige, der sich diese Fragen stellte, doch tat er es mit weitaus größerer Motivation. Ihm ging es nicht nur um das Leben des Jungen, sondern auch um die Prophezeiung. Der Einzige, der außer ihm davon wusste, war Severus, und der hatte ihm in den ersten Wochen nach Harrys Verschwinden vorgeworfen, er suche ja nur nach seiner Waffe – für einen anderen Jungen hätte er gewiss nicht einen solchen Aufwand betrieben.

Die Anschuldigung traf Albus tief, denn er wusste, dass sie gerechtfertigt war. Sicher hätte er auch nach jedem anderen verschwundenen magischen Kind sehr ausdauernd gesucht, doch hätte er nicht wie für Harry Himmel und Erde in Bewegung gesetzt. Diese Erkenntnis reifte in ihm in den Tagen nach Severus' Vorwurf heran, und je mehr er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, umso mehr begann er, seine Methoden und Ziele zu überdenken.

Ginge just in diesem Moment ein weiteres Kind verloren, Albus würde vermutlich mit demselben Feuereifer an dessen Suche gehen wie an Harrys. So viel zumindest hatte er gelernt. Auch wurde ihm durch Severus' Anschuldigung damals deutlich bewusst, dass er andere Kinder zugunsten Harrys vernachlässigte. Er hatte sich anfangs voll auf seine Suche konzentriert und darüber die Schule unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Als nach ein paar Wochen jedoch klar wurde, dass Harry noch länger verschwunden bleiben würde, musste er schweren Herzens die Vollzeitsuche Hagrid überlassen und seine eigenen Nachforschungen auf die Wochenenden begrenzen, auf die wenigen freien Stunden, die der Schulalltag und seine diversen anderen Verpflichtungen ihm ließen.

Dann war auch noch Sirius Black ausgebrochen und Albus hatte sich mit Fudge herumschlagen müssen, der doch tatsächlich dumm genug war, _Dementoren_ auf dem Schulgelände zu postieren! Kopfschüttelnd trat Albus ans Fenster und sah hinaus in den permanenten Nebel, den die Dementoren wie einen Ring um die Schule zogen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Der Nebelring hatte Löcher.

Ein schärferer Blick enthüllte das Fehlen etlicher Dementoren, welche ihre Positionen verlassen hatten. Andernorts hingegen standen mehr, als da sein sollten. Die Dementoren schienen sich zu versammeln. Albus verfolgte ihre Bewegungen einen Augenblick, bis er ihr Ziel identifiziert hatte: der Mittelpunkt, um den sich die Dementoren zusammenzogen, war die Heulende Hütte.

Hatten sie Black gefunden? Wäre der junge Mann wirklich leichtsinnig genug, sich trotz der Dementoren erneut so nahe an Hogwarts heranzuwagen? Er galt als verrückt, rief Albus sich in Erinnerung. Und das war nur gar zu leicht zu glauben. War er nicht sogar in Hogwarts eingedrungen, in dem festen Glauben, dort Harry Potter zu finden – obwohl die Zeitung, welche Fudge ihm gegeben hatte, deutlich betonte, dass Harry Potter eben gerade _nicht_ in der Schule war? Welchem Wahn war der früher so clevere Gryffindor erlegen?

Oder suchte er tatsächlich jemand Anderen? Doch warum sollte er das gerade nach dem Lesen einer Zeitung tun, in der wieder einmal Harrys Verschwinden thematisiert wurde? Der Gedanke, er könne hinter einem der Weasleys her sein, wie es die Kinder spekulierten, war zu abwegig und Albus hatte ihn sofort verworfen. Doch warum dann ausgerechnet der Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Nun, verrückt oder nicht, wenn Sirius Black tatsächlich gerade von Dementoren eingekreist wurde, musste Albus ihn retten gehen, denn er war durchaus nicht überzeugt, dass die Dementoren mit dem Kuss warten würden, bis dieses Urteil von einem ordentlichen Gericht gesprochen wurde. Und sollte sich irgendeine andere arme Seele in der Hütte befinden – nicht auszudenken!

"Fawkes, mein Freund, darf ich um deine Hilfe bitten?", wandte Albus sich an seinen langjährigen Gefährten. Fawkes trällerte fragend und Albus deutete aus dem Fenster. "Die Dementoren haben, wie es scheint, einen Menschen in der Heulenden Hütte umzingelt. Wir müssen ihn retten." Fawkes schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und mit einem besorgten Tschirpen sprang er in die Luft, schlug die Krallen in Albus' Umhang und die beiden verschwanden in einer lodernden, roten Flamme.

* * *

Harry setzte sich zaghaft neben Peter auf das Bett, welcher ihn besorgt anblickte. Seufzend ließ Harry sich gegen die Schulter des älteren Mannes sinken. So sehr ihn die Geschichte um den Mord an seinen Eltern auch geschockt hatte und so sehr er glaubte, Peter für seine egoistische Feigheit zu verachten, der Mann war immer noch der beste – und einzige – Freund, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Es war ihm schlicht unmöglich, sich ganz von ihm abzuwenden, noch dazu in einer so verwirrenden und beängstigenden Situation wie dieser. Er brauchte jetzt seinen Freund und dessen Unterstützung!

Harry war keine Ratte mehr. Er glaubte nicht, dass Lupin und Black ihm erlauben würden, sich einfach zurück zu verwandeln – wenn er es überhaupt konnte! - und weiter friedlich als Ratte zu leben. Was würde nun aus ihm werden? Musste er nun doch als Schüler nach Hogwarts?

Und was wurde aus Krätze? _Aus Peter_, korrigierte er sich selbst. Das würde eine Weile dauern, bis er sich an den anderen Namen gewöhnt hatte. "Was wird jetzt aus uns?", fragte er ängstlich in die Runde. Betretene und ähnlich unsichere Blicke antworteten ihm.

Peter strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Oder zumindest sollte es wohl beruhigend sein; das Zittern seiner Hand zerstörte den Effekt jedoch nachhaltig. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Fünk- Harry. Dir wird sicher nichts passieren."

Harry nickte, doch wirklich trösten konnte ihn das nicht. "Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber was ist mit dir? Ich will nicht, dass du ins Gefängnis musst!"

Peter sah ihn hilflos an. "Das will ich auch nicht, Kleiner. Aber selbst wenn meine Schuld gegenüber deinem Paten und deine Lebensschuld mir gegenüber sich gegenseitig tilgen sollten, ist da immer noch das Gesetz. Ich wusste, dass ein Unschuldiger in Azkaban sitzt, und habe nichts dagegen getan. Das wird vielleicht nicht mit dem Kuss bestraft" – alle Vier zuckten bei dem Gedanken nervös zusammen – "aber sie könnten mich durchaus lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis stecken. Und wenn ich Pech habe..." Peters Zittern nahm zu. "Wenn ich Pech habe, glauben sie mir nicht, dass ich unter Imperius stand, und machen mich auch für die vielen Morde verantwortlich. Dann ist es vielleicht doch nicht nur ...lebenslänglich..."

"Nein!" Harry schlang seine Arme um den zitternden Peter und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Das können sie nicht machen! Das dürfen die doch nicht!"

_Zischhh. _

Mit einem geräuschvollen Flackern entzündete sich eine Stichflamme in der Luft zwischen dem Bett und den beiden noch immer stehenden Männern, welche Harrys und Peters Unterhaltung betreten gelauscht hatten. Albus Dumbledore trat aus der Flamme, mit Fawkes dem Phönix auf der Schulter.

"Herr Direktor!", rief Harry überrascht.

Der Mann sah selbst auch sehr überrascht aus. Was auch immer ihn hierher geführt haben mochte, er hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, den entflohenen Häftling Sirius Black in Gesellschaft des verschollenen Harry Potters vorzufinden, welcher einen fremden, aber sehr abgerissen aussehenden Mann umarmte, während Remus Lupin einfach dabei stand und zusah.

Die Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich. Dann begannen sie wie gewohnt voller Schalk zu funkeln. "Meine Herren, es scheint, dass mir einige hoch relevante Informationen fehlen. Möchte mich einer von Ihnen vielleicht darüber aufklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Und ehe einer von ihnen antworten konnte, wandte er sich an Harry. "Junger Mann, bist du Harry Potter?"

Harry nickte. "Hallo Professor Dumbledore."

"Hallo Harry", antwortete der. "Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Oh, aber wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung besser in der Schule fortsetzen. Die Dementoren haben diesen Ort eingekreist und es wird hier sehr bald sehr ungemütlich werden, fürchte ich."

Sirius erbleichte, Harry und Peter drängten sich Schutz suchend aneinander und Remus starrte den Schulleiter fassungslos an. "Sie haben die Dementoren hierher gebracht, ohne auch nur zu wissen, wer sich überhaupt in dieser Hütte befindet?! Sie hätten Harry ermorden können!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich tat nichts dergleichen, Remus", erklärte er ruhig. "Es scheint, dass das Ministerium in der Tat so wenig Kontrolle über die Wesen hat, wie ich immer geahnt habe. Sie haben eigenmächtig gehandelt. In jedem Fall sollten wir aber besser sehr bald von hier verschwinden."

Alle fühlten jetzt die Kälte, welche sich schleichend im Raum ausbreitete und ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte Remus, dass dort draußen in der Tat sehr viel mehr Dementoren waren, als ihm lieb sein konnte. "Sirius, da kommst du nicht durch", sagte er leise. Sirius trat blass neben ihn und nickte dann. "Es scheint, ich habe keine andere Wahl", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Harry war nicht viel glücklicher als Sirius Black über die Aussicht, sich mit dem Schulleiter zu unterhalten. Sein Rattenleben war vorbei, und sowohl sein Pate, den er eben erst kennengelernt hatte, als auch sein bester Freund und Mentor seit zwei Jahren liefen Gefahr, nach Azkaban gebracht zu werden, wenn sie über Dumbledore mit dem Ministerium in Kontakt kamen. Keiner von ihnen wusste sicher, was der Schulleiter tun würde, wenn sie ihm ins Schloss folgten. Würde er sich ihre Geschichte anhören oder gleich die Auroren rufen?

"Meine Herren, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Dumbledore leise und deutete auf Fawkes, der sich auf seiner Schulter umgedreht hatte und ihnen nun die leuchtenden Schwanzfedern entgegenstreckte. Peter nickte schwach und bedeutete Harry, es ihm gleich zu tun und eine der Federn zu fassen. Harry zögerte etwas, griff aber nach einem auffordernden Nicken des Schulleiters vorsichtig zu. Black und Lupin schlossen sich ihnen an und wenig später waren sie in einer Flamme verschwunden. Die Hütte blieb kalt und verlassen zurück.

* * *

Albus nahm auf seinem gemütlichen Schreibtischsessel Platz und bedeutete seinen Begleitern, sich auf den Sesseln und Sofas häuslich einzurichten, welche dem Schreibtisch gegenüber standen. Während Fawkes zu seiner Stange zurück flog, rief Albus einen Hauselfen und bestellte für alle Tee und etwas Gebäck. Unter dem Schreibtisch hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius Black gerichtet, doch dieser schien zu geschwächt, um in naher Zukunft irgendwem gefährlich zu werden. Zudem war der Mann vollauf damit beschäftigt, den fremden Mann, der sich mit Harry ein Sofa teilte, mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Etwas überrascht beobachtete Albus, wie sowohl Harry als auch der Fremde sich beinahe schuldbewusst nach beiden Seiten umsahen, ehe sie je einen Keks stibitzten und wie die Hamster daran zu mümmeln begannen, wobei sie das Gebäck zwischen beiden Händen hielten. Es sah ausgesprochen drollig aus und Albus machte sich erste Sorgen um Harrys geistige Gesundheit. Und um die des fremden Mannes, der ihm bei längerem Hinsehen immer bekannter vorkam.

Überhaupt hatte er sich vorhin in der Heulenden Hütte in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt gefühlt. Sirius und Remus, und dazu Harry, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war - da fehlte eigentlich nur noch Peter...

Endlich fiel der Sickel. "Peter Pettigrew!", keuchte Albus erstaunt. Der Mann sah mit gequälter Miene auf, während Harry sich in einer Mischung aus Unterstützung und Schutzsuche an seine Seite kuschelte.

"Nicht so tot, wie er sein sollte, nachdem ich ihn angeblich umgebracht habe, oder?", grollte Sirius Black düster.

"Sirius ist unschuldig", fügte Remus erklärend hinzu.

"Aber Peter ist mein Freund", kam es trotzig von Harry.

Albus sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. Na, das versprach doch mal eine interessante Unterhaltung zu werden!

* * *

Viele Stunden später saßen die vier Männer und der dreizehnjährige Junge schweigend beisammen und grübelten über das Gehörte. Sirius, Harry und Peter hatten jeder seine Geschichte erzählt und nun galt es zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es war klar, dass das Ministerium über Sirius' Unschuld in Kenntnis gesetzt werden musste, doch würde dies zu Peters Verhaftung führen.

Albus, Sirius und Remus waren prinzipiell sehr dafür, dass der Verräter seine gerechte Strafe bekam, denn selbst wenn er den Verrat unter Folter und die Morde an den Muggeln unter Imperius verübt hatte, so war es ganz allein seine Entscheidung gewesen, Sirius an seiner Statt in Azkaban leiden zu lassen. Dafür musste er unbedingt bestraft werden, schon allein um Harry beizubringen, dass man die Gesetze und auch sein eigenes Gewissen achten sollte.

Doch gerade wegen Harry brachte es keiner der Männer übers Herz, dies auszusprechen. Nachdem Harry erzählt hatte, wie er ein Jahr lang allein als Ratte auf der Straße gelebt hatte, wie er tagtäglich um sein Überleben hatte kämpfen müssen, und wie sich das alles schlagartig geändert hatte, als er Krätze traf – da war selbst Peter überrascht und ergriffen gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er für die andere Ratte eine wichtige Bezugsperson war, doch war ihm nie klar gewesen, dass er Harrys erster und einziger Freund war; noch hatte er Fünkchens genaues Alter gekannt.

Peter war davon ausgegangen, dass der andere Animagus ein jugendlicher Tunichtgut war, der sich wie er selbst vor dem langen Arm des Gesetzes versteckte; oder vielleicht auch ein abtrünniger Todesser, der nicht von Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Schergen gefunden werden wollte. Keinesfalls hatte er jedoch geahnt, dass der Junge noch ein Schulkind war! Jung, ja; aber _so_ jung?

Auch wenn es niemand aussprach, hing die Androhung einer empfindlichen Strafe für Peter doch wie eine düstere Wolke zwischen ihnen in der Luft und vergällte allen vier Männern das langersehnte Wiedersehen mit Harry. Ja, auch Peter hatte oft an Harry gedacht, hatte sich gefragt, wie es dem Jungen wohl gehen mochte. Er war sehr besorgt gewesen, als er von dessen Verschwinden erfahren hatte und hatte einen vagen Drang verspürt, auf eigene Faust nach dem Jungen zu suchen; doch Feigling, der er war, hatte er auch dann den sicheren Schutz der Familie Weasley nicht verlassen.

Harry hätte ihn dafür hassen können. Aber letztendlich fasste er sich an die eigene Nase und schluckte seine Vorwürfe herunter. Er selbst hatte es ja nicht anders gemacht. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Zaubererwelt ihn zu brauchen glaubte, und hatte sich trotzdem als Ratte vor der Welt versteckt.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", brach Remus schließlich das Schweigen. Er richtete seine Frage an Dumbledore und zumindest Sirius und Peter sahen den Schulleiter unsicher, doch mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an. Wenn jemand einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma wusste, dann er.

Harry hingegen kuschelte sich nur enger an Peter und beobachtete Dumbledore misstrauisch. Er machte sowohl Hagrid als auch den Schulleiter dafür verantwortlich, dass man ihm damals nicht gesagt hatte, wie er Gleis 9 ¾ erreichte, was letztendlich dazu geführt hatte, dass er erst überfallen wurde und dann ein Jahr lang als Ratte auf den Straßen Londons ums Überleben kämpfte. Hagrid und Dumbledore hatten eine Menge gutzumachen, ehe er ihnen erneut freiwillig sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

Unfreiwillig – das war eine andere Sache. Wenn Harry es recht verstanden hatte, war Dumbledore als Bürger der englischen Zaubererwelt laut Gesetz unbedingt verpflichtet, Sirius' Auftauchen zu melden und Peter auszuliefern. Der Mann galt weithin als mächtigster Zauberer Englands, vor dem sogar Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Angst hatte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, Harry würde sich nach Dumbledores Entscheidung richten müssen. Er war ihm ebenso ausgeliefert wie Sirius und Peter. Wie würde der Mann sich entscheiden?

"Nun", begann Dumbledore langsam, "wir werden nicht umhin können, das Ministerium einzuschalten." Alle Anwesenden stöhnten. "Harry hier braucht eine Schulbildung", fuhr Dumbledore unnachgiebig fort. "Wenn er einfach so in Hogwarts auftaucht, wird es Fragen geben. Harry ist kein Okklumens; früher oder später wird die Wahrheit herauskommen." Sein mitleidiger Blick auf Harry wurde kalt, als er zu Peter weiter wanderte. "Außerdem muss Sirius offiziell freigesprochen werden und Kompensation für seine unrechtmäßige Gefangenschaft erhalten!"

Peter schluckte laut, nickte dann aber zögerlich. "Also muss ich nach Azkaban", stellte er mit bebender Stimme fest. _Oder schlimmer_, dachte er bei sich, sprach es aber Harry zuliebe nicht aus. Er duckte seinen Kopf und senkte den Blick, um Sirius' hartes, zufriedenes Grinsen nicht länger sehen zu müssen.

"Aber das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Nicht, nach allem, was er für mich getan hat!", schniefte Harry neben ihm. Peter hob eine Hand und wuschelte ihm sanft durch die Haare. "Schhh, Fünkchen. Das Leben geht weiter, auch ohne mich." Harry wirkte nicht sonderlich beruhigt. "Nein! Ohne dich geht es eben_ nicht_ weiter!"

Peter sah ihn geschockt an. "Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dir was antun würdest!"

Harry erwiderte den Blick mit zornig zusammengepressten Kiefern und entschlossenen Augen.

"Ach Fünkchen...!", seufzte Peter. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Dankbarkeit, dass Harry so weit für ihn gehen würde, und Sorge um den jungen Mann. Es durfte nie so weit kommen, dass Harry sich tatsächlich etwas antat – seinetwegen!

"Vielleicht...", begann Remus zögerlich. Alle Blicke wanderten sofort zu ihm. Er errötete leicht. "Nun, es ist nur so eine Idee, aber... Würde das Gericht nicht Peters Fürsorge für Harry, während dieser 'verschollen' war, zu seinen Gunsten rechnen? Vielleicht wird es dann ja nicht lebenslänglich, oder vielleicht kann er sogar eine alternative Strafe abbüßen."

"Außerhalb des Gefängnisses?", fragte Peter ängstlich. So wenig er auch nach Azkaban wollte, Du-weißt-Schon-Wems Häschern in die Hände fallen wollte er noch viel weniger. In dessen Plänen war es gewiss nicht vorgesehen, dass Peter wieder auftauchte und Sirius entlastete. Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht begeistert über diese Entwicklung, und Peter somit nicht sicher außerhalb einer gut gesicherten Gefängniszelle. So dankbar er Remus auch für den Versuch war, die Idee fand er nicht besonders ansprechend.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Harry und Peter sahen sich unsicher an. "Hogwarts ist sicher", brachte Harry zögerlich hervor.

"Nein", sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. "So leid es mir tut, Harry, aber wir können einen Mensch wie Peter, der einen Unschuldigen zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban leiden lässt, nicht in die Nähe der Schüler bringen."

"Aber da war er doch schon mehrere Jahre lang!", erwiderte Harry zornig. Tränen der Wut standen in seinen Augen. Warum mussten die Erwachsenen immer alles so verkomplizieren? Peter hatte jahrelang in Hogwarts gelebt, ohne jemandem zu schaden; warum sollte er jetzt auf einmal damit anfangen?

"Harry", erklärte Remus, "da war er aber eine Ratte. Jetzt wäre er ein Mensch."

"Sagt wer?", grummelte Harry zornig. Er sah, verärgert und beleidigt, dass er nicht ernst genommen wurde, auf seine abgewetzten, immer noch zu großen Schuhe hinab. So entgingen ihm die bedeutungsschweren Blicke, welche die Männer nach seinem Einwand wechselten.

Dumbledores sanfte Stimme, in der eine schalkhafte Note mitschwang, ließ Harrys Kopf wieder nach oben schnellen. "Mir scheint, der junge Mister Potter hat da einen brauchbaren Einfall..."


	5. Mensch

**4\. Mensch**

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Peter war frei!

Der Zaubergamot hatte Sirius frei gesprochen und Peter für schuldig befunden; doch Dumbledore hatte sich für Peter eingesetzt – und Harry musste ihm zugestehen, der Mann hatte wirklich kein Argument ausgelassen, vom Imperius über sein seitdem tadelloses Betragen bis hin zur Rettung des Jungen-der-Lebt. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry selbst eine Aussage machen und um Peters Leben bitten konnte. So sehr Harry den Schulleiter auch dafür hasste, dass er ihm die Information, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam nicht auf zuverlässigem Wege vermittelt hatte, er empfand während des gesamten Prozesses nichts als Hochachtung für den alten Mann.

Er konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie sich der Abscheu für Peter auf den Gesichtern der Zauberer in Mitleid für Harry Potter wandelte und wie Dumbledore sie einen nach dem anderen mit seiner Ansprache um den Finger wickelte. Und schließlich wurde das Urteil verkündet und das Wunder geschah: er durfte Peter mitnehmen!

Freilich als Ratte, nicht als Mensch.

Aber das war doch sicher besser als gar nicht, oder? Unsicher tastete er nach der warmen, kleinen Gestalt, die in einer Tasche seines neuen Umhanges zusammengerollt lag. Peter zitterte noch immer heftig. Harry strich ihm beruhigend durchs Fell. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun, es war einfach zu gefährlich, Peter hier unterwegs herauszunehmen. Still folgte er Professor Dumbledore zu den Kaminen, von wo aus sie zurück nach Hogwarts flohten.

Dort angekommen zog Harry Peter sofort aus der Tasche und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Peter, alles okay? Krätze? Mensch, schau mich an! Sag was, Krätze!"

Harry hatte nur Augen für seinen Freund und Bruder. Er ignorierte Dumbledores Ankunft sowie Remus, welcher dem Schulleiter auf den Fuß folgte. Sirius musste noch länger im Ministerium bleiben, um jede Menge Formulare auszufüllen. Schließlich sollte er ja eine beachtliche Summe als Entschädigung vom Ministerium erhalten, für seine unrechtmäßige Gefangenschaft; und gewiss gab es auch noch mehr Formalitäten zu erledigen, ehe ein unschuldiger Häftling wieder Teil des öffentlichen Lebens werden konnte.

Harry war es egal. Er spürte, dass Krätze unter Schock stand, und als Mensch konnte er überhaupt nichts tun!

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Harry war sich bis zu diesem Moment ja nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er sich gezielt wieder in eine Ratte würde verwandeln können. Doch genau wie er sich in einem Notfall zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, so gelang es ihm auch nun, da Krätze ihn brauchte, wieder zur Ratte zu werden.

"Harry?", hörte er die Männer im Raum verblüfft ausrufen. Doch er ignorierte sie. Eng kuschelte die schwarze Ratte sich an ihren Gefährten und rieb ihre Nase an der grauen. _Ich bin da_, sagte er mit jeder Geste. _Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich. _

Ganz langsam nahm das Zittern der grauen Ratte ab. Peter gelang es endlich, wieder rationale Gedanken zu fassen. Allmählich hob er den Kopf und sah Fünkchen an. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, doch schließlich schaffte er es, Fünkchen spielerisch in die Nase zu beißen und keck zu grinsen. Das erleichterte Funkeln in dessen Augen war so wunderbar, dass Peters erzwungene gute Laune beinahe echt wurde. Zärtlich rieb er seine Nase an Fünkchens, ehe er diesen auffordernd in die Seite stupste. Fünkchen sah ihn fragend an. Peter rollte die Augen und deutete mit der Nase auf die zwei Männer, welche sie besorgt beobachteten.

Harry seufzte. Mit einer großen Willensanstrengung zwang er sich zurück in seine menschliche Form. "Mir geht's gut, alles okay", sagte er knapp, ehe er sich bereits wieder zu Krätze umgedreht hatte. Er kniete sich vor den Sessel, auf dem die Ratte hockte, und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir nie als Menschen miteinander reden können", sagte er ehrlich und eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. "Aber ich bin einfach nur so froh, dass du weiterhin bei mir bist!"

Peter tapste vorsichtig zum Rand des Sesselpolsters und reckte seine Nase, bis er Harrys erreichte. Leicht rieb er seine Nase an der des Jungen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Doch das hier war nicht nur Harry, der Sohn seiner ehemals besten Freunde; es war auch immer noch Fünkchen, sein einziger und bester Freund der letzten zwei Jahre. Auch wenn er jetzt wieder ein Mensch war.

"Meinetwegen bist du jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens eine Ratte", schniefte Harry. "Es tut mir leid." Der Dreizehnjährige konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und heulte nun ungehemmt los.

Krätze saß aufgebracht vor ihm und wusste nicht, was tun. Remus hatte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, doch die hatte er unwillig abgeschüttelt. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er nur immer wieder, während seine Hände sich beide in das Sesselpolster verkrallt hatten.

Krätze lief aufgebracht hin und her, rieb sich an Harrys Gesicht, versuchte ihn irgendwie zu erreichen – doch nichts wirkte. Nach einem Blick auf die ebenso hilflosen Männer entschloss er sich schließlich, das Problem auf Rattenart zu lösen. Er ging zu einer von Harrys Händen, suchte sich einen Finger aus... und biss herzhaft hinein.

"Yiiieaau!", quietschte Harry. "Krätze, was soll der Müll?!"

Vor Schreck hörte Harry augenblicklich auf zu weinen. Ungläubig starrte er Krätze an, der jedoch bloß keck zurückgrinste, als sei er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Dann drehte das freche Biest sich auch noch um und reckte den Hintern hoch.

Harry lachte. Er erkannte die Geste nur zu gut.

Es war ihm egal, was der Schulleiter und Remus Lupin denken mochten. Flink setzte er sich neben Krätze auf den Sessel, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte – diesmal ging es schon viel einfacher – und reckte ebenfalls seinen Hintern, ehe er ihn mit Wucht gegen Krätzes knallen ließ.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass 'echte' Ratten sich nicht auf diese Art 'High Five' gaben. Aber er und Peter waren ja auch eigentlich Menschen. Und verflixt, es machte Spaß!

Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass Krätze es ihm gleich getan hatte. So saßen sie Nase an Nase da und sahen sich an. _Geht es dir gut?_, fragte Harry mit ihrer gemeinsam entwickelten Körpersprache.

_Alles okay, _antwortete Krätze.

_Bist du mir böse? _

_Nein. Wirklich nicht. ...Du musst gehen._

_Gehen?_

Krätze deutete erneut zu den Menschen. Fünkchen rümpfte genervt die Nase, kam aber der Aufforderung ein zweites Mal nach. Wieder verwandelte er sich in einen Menschen. "Du bist mir wirklich nicht böse?", fragte er noch einmal.

Krätze gab das Äquivalent eines Augenrollens.

"Okay...", machte Harry verwirrt.

"Harry", sagte Remus vorsichtig, und war erleichtert, als Harry ihm diesmal seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Ich denke, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest, dürfte Peter den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban verbringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du über das Gefängnis weißt -"

Der Schauer, der Harry bei der Erwähnung Azkabans über den Rücken lief, beantwortete Remus' Frage. Harry hatte oft genug darüber in der Zeitung gelesen, um sich durchaus bewusst zu sein, dass er niemandem einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban wünschen würde – selbst Voldemort nicht.

Remus räusperte sich. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Peter dann doch lieber für den Rest des Lebens eine Ratte ist."

Harry sah unsicher erst zu ihm, dann zu Krätze. Der jedoch nickte nachdrücklich.

"Sicher?"

Noch heftigeres Nicken.

Harry hob Krätze vorsichtig hoch, ließ sich selbst auf dem Sessel nieder und nahm die Ratte auf den Schoß. "Okay", sagte er noch einmal und damit war die Diskussion fürs erste beendet.

* * *

Harry war dankbar für die Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore als Kopf des Zaubergamots jeder Zeit eine Notsitzung einberufen konnte. Folglich hatten er, Peter und Sirius nur eine Nacht in Hogwarts übernachtet; gleich am nächsten Tag begann der Prozess. Und da sich die Zaubererwelt selten mit den komplizierten – wenn auch vermutlich in vielen Fällen durchaus sinnvollen und fairen – Regeln aufhielt, welche einen Prozess vor einem Muggelgericht auf Jahre ausdehnen konnten, wurde die Verhandlung noch am selben Tag zum Abschluss gebracht. Auch an diesem Abend übernachteten Sirius, Harry und Krätze in einem separaten Quartier in Hogwarts.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie zum großen Teil in einer langen Diskussion mit Professor Dumbledore darüber, wie es nun mit ihnen allen weitergehen sollte. Der Tagesprophet berichtete heute auf der Titelseite der ganzen Zaubererwelt von der Unschuld Blacks, dem Geständnis Pettigrews und der Rückkehr des Jungen-der-Lebt von seinem 'geheimen Training'.

Teile des Prozesses waren zum Schutz aller Beteiligten unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit und nicht einmal vor dem vollen Zaubergamot abgewickelt worden; die ganze Geschichte hörten nur Dumbledore und die zwei Ratsältesten – laut Dumbledore waren diese beiden über jeden Verdacht, Todesser zu sein, erhaben. Dem Rest des Zaubergamots hingegen vertraute der alte Schulleiter deutlich weniger und bemühte sich, so viele Details wie nur möglich über Harry geheim zu halten. So wurde beispielsweise nicht öffentlich erwähnt, dass Harry die letzten zwei Jahre als Rattenanimagus verbracht hatte, oder auch nur, dass Pettigrew sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte. Auch das Urteil über Pettigrew wurde so geschickt als Hausarrest mit einer Reihe von verklausulierten Bedingungen und Caveats formuliert, dass seine Animagusform dabei niemals explizit zur Sprache kam. Er hatte seine Animagus-Fähigkeit damals nicht dem Dunklen Lord preisgegeben; warum sollten sie diesen Vorteil jetzt zunichte machen?

Das Schuljahr war in wenigen Monaten vorbei, es hatte keinen Sinn, dass Harry sich jetzt noch am Unterricht beteiligte. Viel besser wäre es, wenn er all das passiv Erlernte jetzt unter Aufsicht von Sirius und Remus tatsächlich mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab üben konnte. Die Geschichte vom geheimen Training wäre sehr schnell sehr durchsichtig, wenn Harry nicht einmal einen Lumos sprechen konnte.

"Warum brauchen wir die Geschichte denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich muss gestehen, Harry, dass diese Geschichte lediglich dem Schutz meines Rufes dient. Ich kann mich nicht oft genug bei dir dafür entschuldigen, was dir durch meine Unvorsicht widerfahren ist. Doch würde die Zaubererwelt davon erfahren, würde sie den Glauben an mich verlieren. Auf das Ministerium vertraut bereits niemand mehr; was aber passiert, wenn die Leute auch mir nicht mehr vertrauen? Ich glaube, dass wir dann eine große Anzahl an Zauberern und Hexen an Voldemort verlieren würden, welche glauben, nur dadurch vor seiner Zerstörungswut sicher zu sein. Um das zu vermeiden, möchte ich gerne an der Geschichte festhalten. Kannst du damit leben?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und sah zu Krätze hinab, der wieder in seinem Schoß saß. Wollte er eine solche Lüge leben? Seit Dumbledores Unterstützung im Prozess um Peter war ein Großteil von Harrys Abneigung gegen den Schulleiter verraucht; doch ganz vergeben hatte er ihm noch nicht. Warum sollte er nun auch noch für ihn lügen?

Andererseits wäre die Lüge ja nicht für Dumbledore, sondern zugunsten all der Leute, die sonst die Hoffnung aufgeben würden. Wenn sie nicht mehr zu Dumbledore aufschauen könnten, zu wem dann? Zu Harry vielleicht? Er schauderte. Das konnte er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Nein, lieber sollten sie weiter zu Dumbledore laufen.

Harry wusste von den Weasleys, welch große Bedeutung Dumbledore für ihre Welt hatte. War er gewillt zu lügen, um diese Rolle aufrechtzuerhalten?

Harry legte den Kopf schief und fragte Peter mit einer Geste: _"Vorteil?"_

Peters Antwort war ein breites Grinsen.

Harry nickte entschlossen. "Professor, wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich die Lüge verteidigen. Aber ich möchte, dass eines klar ist: Wenn Sie noch einmal mich oder jemand anderen durch so eine große Dummheit gefährden, dann ist es damit vorbei!"

Sirius sah ob Harrys Tonfall milde entsetzt aus, doch der Schulleiter nickte bloß. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihm nicht sofort voll vertrauen würde und akzeptierte, dass Harrys Worte ihn in ein leicht verschobenes Machtgefälle brachten. Harry hatte nun die Macht, Dumbledores Ruf ernsthaft zu schaden, und es war ihnen beiden klar bewusst. Die Karten lagen offen auf dem Tisch. Oder doch beinahe.

"Du hast ein Anliegen, Harry; sprich", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. Harry hätte sich nicht so weit vor gewagt, wenn er nicht etwas dabei zu gewinnen erhoffte.

Harry wechselte noch einen Blick mit Krätze, dann sprach er recht fordernd. "Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich nochmal darin einmischen, wo ich wohne, wer mich kontaktiert, und was ich überhaupt tue. Wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen, sagen Sie es mir direkt. Und ich möchte mehr über Voldemort wissen."

Sirius räusperte sich. "Harry... ich hatte gehofft, dass du bei mir wohnen würdest. Bei deinem Paten."

Harry musterte ihn lange. "Sie hassen Peter", sagte er. Nicht mehr, doch es war genug. Black verstummte. Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, bis Black durch ein leises Seufzen erneut auf sich aufmerksam machte. "Harry, dir zuliebe lerne ich gerne, mit ihm zu leben."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. "Peter, was sagst du dazu?"

Peters Antwort bestand in einer tapsigen Jagd auf seinen eigenen Schwanz – er wusste auch nicht recht, was tun.

Dumbledore schaltete sich ein. "Harry, gibt es einen anderen Ort, an dem du wohnen möchtest?"

_Im Fuchsbau_, wollte Harry sagen, doch dann hielt er inne. Ja, als _Ratte _hatte er sich im Fuchsbau wohl gefühlt. Doch wäre er dort als Mensch willkommen? Immerhin hatte er die Weasleys zwei Jahre lang hinters Licht gefühlt. Und Krätze noch viel länger! Wenn Sirius Peter hasste, würden dann nicht auch die Weasleys ein großes Problem mit ihm haben? Gelinde ausgedrückt!

Bei ihnen hatte Peter sich fast zwölf Jahre lang versteckt, hatte zeitweise im Bett ihrer Tochter geschlafen – nein, Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Krätze im Fuchsbau jemals wieder willkommen wäre!

Was blieb also? Zurück zu den Dursleys? _Alles, nur das nicht! _Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Tante Petunia einen Herzkasper bekommen würde, wenn Harry ihr eine Ratte anschleppte. Beinahe hätte Harry bei dem Gedanken gegrinst, was für ein Gesicht sie wohl machen würde, doch dann fing er sich wieder. Er hatte eine ernsthafte Entscheidung zu treffen.

"Ich möchte nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys", sagte er langsam, sich der Blicke sehr wohl bewusst, welche ihm das von Seiten Dumbledores, Blacks und Krätzes einbrachte. Das würde wohl noch einige Gespräche nach sich ziehen. "Mit Krätze kann ich wohl kaum in den Fuchsbau", fuhr er fort. Krätze sah ihn entschuldigend an und Harry strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Mr. Black", sagte er schließlich sehr förmlich, "können Sie mir einen magischen Eid schwören, dass Sie Krätze nichts antun werden, wenn wir bei Ihnen einziehen?"

Dass Harry ohne Krätze nicht zu Black ziehen würde, blieb unausgesprochen; es war für alle Beteiligten selbstverständlich.

Sirius stand auf und wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Albus, erweist du uns die Ehre?"

Dumbledore nickte schwer.

"Harry, weißt du, wie ein bindender Schwur funktioniert?", fragte Black unsicher, während er sich vor Harry kniete.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nur davon gehört", gab er zu. "Details kenne ich keine."

Dumbledore erklärte es ihm. Sirius sah mit wachsendem Unbehagen das Funkeln in Harrys Augen, als dieser verstand, dass der dritte Teil des Schwurs unaufhaltsam war, solange sich die Formulierung nur vage an die ersten beiden Teile hielt. Doch er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Harry ergriff sie und Dumbledore begann, den Schwur zu weben.

"Sirius Black, schwörst du, dem Mensch Peter Pettigrew und der Ratte Krätze fortan nie körperlichen oder seelischen Schaden zuzufügen?", fragte Harry, und Sirius fluchte innerlich, dass er mit der ersten Frage gleich zwei Aspekte erschlagen hatte. Das gab Harry mehr Raum für die nächsten beiden.

"Ich schwöre es", antwortete er dennoch fest.

"Sirius Black, schwörst du, dass du verhindern wirst, dass andere dem Menschen Peter Pettigrew und der Ratte Krätze körperlichen oder seelischen Schaden zufügen?"

"Ich schwöre es", bestätigte Sirius etwas niedergeschlagen. Somit endete der Plan, Remus auf Peter loszulassen, noch ehe er begonnen hatte.

Sirius' Blick traf auf Harrys funkelnde, grüne Augen, als dieser seine dritte Forderung stellte. "Sirisu Black, schwörst du, gegen die Ratten in deinem Haus für jegliche Streiche und eventuelle Schäden an Möbeln und sonstiger Einrichtung fortan keinerlei Vergeltung zu üben?"

Sirius' Mund klappte lautlos auf und zu. Doch die Magie des Schwurs sah in der Forderung ein passendes Element zu den ersten beiden Teilen, und somit war Sirius zum Einverständnis gezwungen.

"Ich schwöre es", brachte er zähneknirschend hervor.

Der Zauber leuchtete hell auf und sank unter die Haut, woraufhin er spontan unsichtbar wurde. Sirius schüttelte seine Hand, als habe er in eine Nessel gelangt. "Was für ein fieser Trick", grummelte er. Doch dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich. Ein Trick, der dem Sohn der Rumtreiber würdig war!

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich keinen so noblen _Grund _wie "angemessene Vergeltung" brauche, um einen Streichekrieg zu fechten, oder? Und eine Ratte bist du doch bestimmt auch nur einen Teil der Zeit."

Harry grinste zur Antwort bloß frech.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war ein Einkaufsbummel angesagt. Harrys Zauberstab hatte sein Rattenleben überraschend ohne Schäden überstanden, doch davon abgesehen besaß Harry rein gar nichts. Harry trug aktuell eine geschrumpfte Hose von Remus, sein eigenes altes Hemd, und darüber eine geliehene Hogwarts-Schulrobe. Sowohl er als auch Sirius brauchten dringend eine komplett neue Garderobe. Außerdem war Harrys Brille bei seinem Zusammenstoß mit der Gang nahe King's Cross zerbrochen und er sah als Mensch noch schlechter denn als Ratte. Der erste Stopp war daher bei einem magischen Optiker.

Harry ging davon aus, dass er eine neue Brille angepasst bekäme; immerhin trug auch Dumbledore eine, also war es wohl auch in der Zaubererwelt unmöglich, Augen komplett zu heilen.

Doch der "Augenheiler" lachte leise, als er danach fragte. "Kindchen, du brauchst keine Brille! Das ist etwas für alte Leute, die ihr Gestell noch aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert gewohnt sind! Außerdem sieht es so gelehrt aus, nicht wahr?" Er schmunzelte fröhlich. "Nein, heutzutage lösen wir Augenprobleme mit einer Reihe von Tränken."

Der Heiler griff in ein Regal und zog genau das hervor – eine Reihe von Tränken. In eine Halterung eingefasst reihten sich hier zwölf Tränke, im Farbton von schwarz über dunkelviolett, blau, grün, gelb, orange, rot, rosa bis hin zu durchsichtig rangierend. "Du fängst bei schwarz an", erklärte der Heiler. "Dann jede Woche einen, immer eine Farbe weiter. Nach drei Monaten sollten deine Augen tipptopp in Schuss sein. Und bis dahin..."

Er fischte kurz in einem weiteren Regal und zog schließlich eine sehr viel schickere Brille als Harrys altes Gestell hervor. "Diese hier passt sich deinen aktuellen Werten an. Zieh mal auf!"

Harry setzte die Brille auf und die Welt sprang sofort in messerscharfen Fokus. "Woah!"

Während Harry damit beschäftigt war, seine neue Sicht auszutesten, wechselte hinter seinem Rücken eine nicht unbeachtliche Summe von Galleonen die Hände.

Der nächste Punkt auf ihrer Einkaufsliste war Kleidung.

Sowohl Harrys eigene Klamotten von den Dursleys als auch die Sachen der Weasleys waren immer entweder von anderen Familienmitgliedern vererbt oder gebraucht gekauft gewesen. Daher staunte Harry nicht schlecht, als Sirius und Remus ihn zielstrebig in ein großes Kaufhaus in der Muggelwelt führten. In so einen Laden hatte seine Tante ihn gewiss nie mitgenommen!

Rattenhaft zuckte seine Nase ob der vielen neuen Gerüche und er konnte seine Neugier kaum bezähmen. Sirius aber schien nur Augen für die Klamotten zu haben.

Zwei Stunden später holte Remus Harry in der Gastronomie-Ecke ab und führte ihn zu Sirius, der etwas verschämt zwischen zwei Einkaufswägen stand, die bis zum Rand mit Kleidung in Sirius und in Harrys Größe gefüllt waren. In vorsichtiger Entfernung konnte Harry zwei Verkäufer sehen, die Sirius und seine Beute misstrauisch beäugten.

"Schau bitte mal drauf, ob dir das so ungefähr zusagt", meinte Remus belustigt. "Wenn nicht, dann lass Sirius wissen, was du stattdessen haben möchtest, und ich bin sicher er wird sich mit Freuden nochmal zwei Stunden ins Getümmel stürzen."

Harry grinste kurz, ehe ihm der Gedanke ans besagte Getümmel die Grinse wieder aus dem Gesicht wischte. So wenig es ihm auch behagte, auf den Geschmack eines noch quasi Unbekannten zu vertrauen, der Gedanke, sich selbst zwischen all den Menschen durchzuschlagen und sich mit irgendwelchen Jugendlichen um die besten Schnäppchen zu prügeln behagte ihm noch viel weniger. Harry rieb sich bei dem Gedanken unbewusst das damals zugeschwollene Auge, während seine andere Hand Krätze in seiner Tasche suchte und ihm ein paarmal beruhigend übers Fell strich.

Es war jetzt drei Jahre her, dass Harry in Camden zusammengeschlagen worden war und er fand, dass er wirklich mal damit aufhören könnte, beim Anblick von Jugendlichen in "coolen" Klamotten zusammenzuzucken, aber sein Körper sah das offenbar anders.

Vielleicht hatte Remus doch recht mit seinem nervigen Herumgereite auf dem Thema Therapie.

Würg.

Entschieden schob Harry diese Gedanken von sich und beugte sich vor, um den Inhalt des Einkaufswagens mit den kleineren Kleidungsstücken zu inspizieren. Krätzes Nase schob sich neugierig aus seiner Jackentasche und reckte sich ebenfalls nach den Klamotten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie sich einer der beiden Verkäufer versteifte.

_Lustig, _dachte er ein wenig böse und begann, Krätze die einzelnen Teile vor die Nase zu halten, damit dieser sie beschnuppern konnte. Sirius runzelte erst die Stirn, doch dann folgte er den heimlichen Blicken seines Patensohns auf die versteinerten Verkäufer, die sichtlich mit sich rangen, ob sie nun eher die dreckige Ratte von der guten Kleidung fernhalten oder sich den guten Willen dieses potenziellen Großkunden bewahren sollten.

Bald waren aber die Zaungäste vergessen, als Harry die konservativen ersten Lagen der Kleidung hinter sich gelassen hatte. Gerade fischte Harry ein T-Shirt von einem deutschen Cartoonisten aus dem Stapel, auf dem eine Ratte abgebildet war, die sich selbst auf den Hintern zeigte - und dazu der Spruch "Rate mal, was du mich kannst..." Remus stöhnte, aber Harry und Krätze kicherten lauthals. Sirius strahlte. Das nächste Shirt zeigte einen laut Sirius amerikanischen Cartoon, auf dem eine Maus eine Katze böse in die Falle laufen ließ; auch das gefiel Harry und Krätze ungemein gut.

Neben den rattenfreundlichen und katzenfeindlichen Cartoons gab es auch noch einige T-Shirts und Langarmhemden mit witzigen Sprüchen, ein paar einfach nur mit angenehmen oder witzigen Mustern und dann noch ein paar mit ausgefallenem Schnitt.

Harry beschloss, sie alle zu behalten. Über den Preis machte er sich keine Gedanken - sein Pate war soweit er hörte vorher schon reich gewesen und gerade noch reicher geworden, und er schuldete ihm zwölf Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke. Also.

Sirius schien das genauso zu sehen und Remus hatte in der Sache nichts zu sagen. Dafür fand der Werwolf eine ganze Menge kreativer Schimpfwörter, als Sirius nach dem Bezahlen seines eigenen Kleiderstapels eines der T-Shirts aus dem Chaos fischte und Remus mit dem Wort "Partnerlook!" zuwarf. Auf dem Shirt war ein Cartoon-Wolf zu sehen, der eine Pirouette drehte; Sirius hielt sich grinsend ein T-Shirt an die eigene Brust, auf dem Kevin Costner zu sehen war und darunter der Filmtitel "Der mit dem Wolf tanzt".

"Oh wow, wie sehr ich das doch _nicht_ vermisst habe!", seufzte Remus, während er schicksalsergeben das T-Shirt in seiner Umhängetasche verstaute.

Alles in allem verlief der Einkaufsbummel in der Muggelwelt sehr positiv. Anders würde es in der Zaubererwelt aussehen. Sirius war der Star des Tages und wenn auch niemand mit Harry rechnete, gingen doch alle vier davon aus, dass er gemobbt würde, wenn er sich in der Winkelgasse sehen ließe. Schließlich kamen sie überein, dass Remus Harrys Schulsachen kaufen würde und auch alles weitere, was er bis zum ersten Schultag zum Lernen brauchen würde.

Harry, Krätze und Sirius dagegen begaben sich endlich in Sirius Elternhaus und begannen alsbald mit der haarsträubenden - aber auch enorm spannenden - Aufgabe, 12 Grimmauld Place bewohnbar zu machen.

* * *

_A/N: Frohes Neues allerseits! : )_


	6. Familientreffen

**5\. Familientreffen**

"Ich muss mit den Weasleys reden", sagte Harry einige Tage später beim Frühstück. Er stocherte schon lange lustlos in seinen gebackenen Bohnen herum, ganz zu schweigen von den böse zermetzelten, aber immer noch ungegessenen Würstchen; und auch Sirius besorgte Blicke konnten ihn nicht dazu bewegen, tatsächlich etwas zu essen.

Remus war zur Schule zurückgekehrt, um seinen restlichen Unterricht bis zum Schuljahresende abzuhalten; danach würde er sich ihnen im Grimmauld Place anschließen. Sirius gab freimütig zu, dass Remus der bessere Lehrer war, aber Harry fand auch Sirius Unterricht durchaus spannend. Sie hielten sich lose an die Lehrpläne der ersten drei Hogwarts-Schuljahre, aber Sirius brachte Harry nebenbei auch eine Vielzahl an Schabernack bei sowie ein paar ernsthafte Flüche und Schilde.

Wenn sie Dumbledores Aussage mit dem geheimen Training glaubhaft rüberbringen wollten, musste Harry wissen, wie er sich selbst gegen Slytherin-Siebtklässler verteidigte. ...Außerdem hatten sowohl Harry als auch Sirius viel mehr Spaß an Trainingsduellen als an Pflanzenkunde.

Remus würde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, um Harry in den konventionellen Fächern auf denselben Stand wie seine Klassenkameraden zu bringen, zumal da Harry den Unterricht des dritten Schuljahres noch nicht besucht hatte. Aber immerhin würde im kommenden Herbst niemand anzweifeln können, dass Harry in der Tat über ein großes Arsenal von Sprüchen verfügte, die in Hogwarts so nicht unterrichtet wurden.

Sirius war erstaunlich humorvoll und hatte die unglaublichsten Geschichten zu erzählen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry begann, seinen Paten zu mögen. Und wie versprochen gab sich Sirius redliche Mühe, Peter nicht feindselig zu behandeln. Vermutlich half es, dass er jeden Tag sehen konnte, wie gut Harry die Freundschaft mit der Ratte tat.

Harry wechselte inzwischen fließend mehrfach am Tag von einer Form in die andere, quietschte und zankte unter dem Tisch mit Krätze, nur um dann wieder ein paar Worte mit Sirius zu wechseln, ehe er mitten im Sprung aufs Sofa wieder zu einer Ratte wurde und dort vergnügt auf und ab hüpfte. Es würde ihm schwer fallen, seine Animagusform in Hogwarts geheim zu halten; umso mehr wollte er sie jetzt noch einmal voll auskosten.

Aber... das war nicht das Einzige, was ihm schwer fallen würde. Die Weasleys als Mensch zu treffen würde vermutlich noch schwieriger. Glücklicherweise hatte keiner der Erwachsenen vorgeschlagen, dass sie die Weasleys genauso im Dunkeln ließen wie den Rest der Zaubererwelt. Die Mitglieder der Familie Weasley waren wichtige Bezugspersonen für Harry geworden und es war allen klar, dass er zumindest versuchen musste, ihnen die Lage zu erklären. Wenn sie die Neuigkeiten schlecht aufnahmen, würde das schwierig für den einsamen Jugendlichen; aber wenn nicht, würde er dadurch gleich mehrere Verbündete in Hogwarts gewinnen, die ihm vielleicht auch helfen konnten, die Lüge über sein "Training" länger aufrecht zu halten.

Das waren für Harry selbst aber alles nur Überlegungen am Rande. Viel wichtiger war es ihm, sich persönlich bei ihnen für die Täuschung zu entschuldigen und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wieder ein bisschen Teil dieser wunderbaren Familie werden zu dürfen. Harry hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so wohl gefühlt wie bei den Weasleys und er war nicht bereit, diese Verbindung kampflos aufzugeben.

"Ich kann nicht bis Hogwarts warten und ihnen dann plötzlich als Mensch gegenübertreten, mit Krätze als Haustier noch dazu!", brach es jetzt aus Harry heraus. "Das geht nicht."

Sirius schürzte die Lippen; er hatte sich auch schon seine Gedanken darüber gemacht und Harry hatte Recht, das wäre ein sicherer Weg zum Desaster. "Hast du eine Idee, wie wir den Weasleys schonend beibringen können, dass ihre Hausratten eigentlich Peter Pettigrew und Harry Potter waren?"

Harry schnaubte. "Nein. Schonend gibt es da glaube ich nicht, das wird auf jeden Fall ein Schock. Aber ich will das nicht in der Schule machen, wo die anderen Rons garantierten Tobsuchtsanfall mitkriegen könnten. Und ich will auch, dass die Weasleys wissen, dass sie mir wichtig sind; vor allem Ginny und Ron und Mo - und Mrs. Weasley."

Harry wurde rot, als Sirius seinen Versprecher mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue quittierte. Ob sein Pate wohl ahnte, dass Harry nicht "Molly" sondern "Mom" hatte sagen wollen? Wenn man das tagein, tagaus hörte, dann übernahm man es wohl einfach, sagte er sich; es hatte gewiss nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich nicht immer als das Haustier der Weasleys gefühlt hatte, sondern manchmal vielmehr wie ein achtes Kind.

"Du hast Recht. Dann ist die nächste Frage: Wollen wir die Weasleys im Fuchsbau besuchen, hierher einladen oder auf neutralem Boden treffen - also zum Beispiel in Hogwarts? Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore würde uns dabei gerne behilflich sein. Und die meisten Weasleys sind im Moment sowieso in der Schule."

Nun war es an Harry, nachdenklich zu gucken. "Ich glaube... ich..." Betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. "Ich möchte zum Fuchsbau. Falls sie es nicht gut aufnehmen und mich danach nicht wieder sehen wollen, möchte ich wenigstens noch einmal dort gewesen sein, um tschüs zu sagen." Seine Stimme war gegen Ende immer leiser geworden.

Harrys Augen blickten auf seinen verwüsteten Frühstücksteller, aber er nahm nichts von der Verheerung wahr; seine Gedanken waren nach innen gerichtet. Was, wenn sie ihm nicht vergaben? Wie würde er mit Ron in einer Klasse sein können? Wie konnte er Ginny jeden Tag im Gryffindorturm und beim Essen begegnen? Das würde der absolute Horror.

Natürlich konnte es immer noch passieren, dass Harry gar nicht nach Gryffindor kam; aber das fand er ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Er war weder besonders treu noch überragend intelligent, und nach Slytherin würde ihn ja wohl hoffentlich niemand stecken wollen; das wäre ja geradezu Mord. Zugegeben, sonderlich viel Mut hatte er mit seinem Versteckspiel als Ratte nun auch gerade nicht bewiesen; aber alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, wohnten in Gryffindor. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, in ein anderes Haus zu kommen.

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius aufgestanden und um den Tisch herumgelaufen war. Als Sirius Hand auf seine Schulter sank, zuckte er daher heftig zusammen. Die Hand begann, beruhigende Kreise zu massieren, während Sirius sich murmelnd bei ihm entschuldigte. Krätze ließ die Käseplatte links liegen und trippelte herbei, um seinen Kopf und die Vorderpfoten auf Harrys linke Hand zu legen, die sich um die Gabel verkrampft hatte.

Harry zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen und einmal tief durchzuatmen. "Sorry", sagte er dann matt.

"Ist schon gut, Kleiner", antwortete Sirius, immer noch in diesem angenehm ruhigen Tonfall. Harry wusste, dass er sich bevormundet fühlen müsste, aber im Moment war er einfach nur dankbar, dass Sirius so vorsichtig mit ihm umging. Offenbar hatte Harry das gerade tatsächlich nötig.

"Möchtest du noch ein paar Tage warten oder es lieber bald hinter dich bringen?", fragte Sirius offen.

Seufzend antwortete Harry: "Gleich. Lass uns das am besten gleich machen. Nicht zu wissen, ob die Weasleys meine Freunde sind oder nicht, macht mich fertig."

Sirius Arme schlossen sich von hinten um Harrys Brust. "Ganz egal, was auch passiert - du hast immer noch Remus und mich, Harry. Und Peter", fügte er im Nachsatz hinzu. Und okay, er tat es widerstrebend, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius offen anerkannte, wie wichtig Peter für Harry war, machte Sirius in Harrys Augen zu einer noch viel wertvolleren Person als bisher. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass er Sirius inzwischen vollkommen vertraute.

Es fühlte sich gut an.

* * *

Sirius flohte den Weasleys noch am selben Morgen und kündigte sich und zwei Begleiter für einen Besuch zum Mittagessen an. Er bat, dass auch die Kinder für dieses Wochenende aus der Schule zu Besuch kamen; mit Dumbledore hatte er es bereits abgeklärt. Molly klang überglücklich, als sie die Verabredung bestätigte und nach den Essenswünschen der Gäste fragte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen bat Sirius für sich selbst und einen der Gäste um Mollys übliche wundervolle Küche - und für den dritten Gast einfach nur um ein gutes Stück Käse und ein paar Kekse.

Sein Kopf im Feuer wackelte, als eine feingliedrige Hand ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste; aber sein Grinsen wurde lediglich noch breiter, ehe er sich verabschiedete und Molly mit vielen Fragezeichen im Kopf zurückließ. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was im Kopf der Weasley-Matriarchin vor sich ging. Wer waren die zwei Begleiter? Gehörte die kleine Hand einer jungen Frau, hatte der ehemals große Weiberheld Sirius so kurz nach seinem Freispruch bereits wieder eine Affäre? Oder gar zwei?

Schmunzelnd drehte Sirius sich zu Harry um, der ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf und gezücktem Zauberstab betrachtete. Sirius Augen leuchteten auf und er zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Krätze huschte vorbei und ging unter dem Sofa in Deckung. "Auf Drei", sagte Sirius und ging in Duellierhaltung. "Eins, zwei..."

Harry griff an, ehe Sirius zuende gezählt hatte, und Sirius lachte bellend. "Sehr gut!", lobte er, während er den _Locomotor Mortis _abwehrte und mit einem _Tarantallegra _dagegen hielt. "Immer die Überraschung auf deiner Seite behalten! Eh, außer natürlich in einem formellen Duell, aber wer macht sowas heutzutage noch?"

Harry lachte und tauchte blitzschnell als Ratte unter dem Tisch ab, nur um am anderen Ende hinter Sirius wieder herauszukommen und ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Sirius wirbelte blitzschnell herum und parierte. Die beiden Zauberer sprangen auseinander und begannen, einander zu umkreisen, den Tisch immer zwischen sich. Auf einmal stand Harry statt seinem Paten dem Grimm gegenüber, der mit übermütigem Grollen auf den Tisch sprang und auf Harry zu pirschte. Harry machte quietschend einen großen Satz zurück.

Viele Teller und Tassen fielen dem spontanen Küchenduell zum Opfer und Sirius und Harry hatten einen Mordsspaß. Kreacher fand das Ganze deutlich weniger lustig, doch als er sah, wie Sirius später am Tag für Harry einige "gefährliche" Zauber demonstrierte und dabei erklärte, dass Dämonsfeuer sogar die bösartigsten aller schwarzmagischen Artefakte zerstören konnte, hörte das kontinuierliche Grummeln und Klagen aus seiner Richtung abrupt auf. Sirius fragte sich, ob der Elf ernsthaft glaubte, dass Sirius ihn mit Dämonsfeuer angreifen würde, beschloss dann aber nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wer wusste schon, was im kranken Kopf von Mutters Elf so vor sich ging? Er jedenfalls wollte das lieber nicht zu genau wissen.

* * *

Ginny war neugierig auf den angekündigten Besuch. Ihre Eltern hatten nie viel von Sirius Black erzählt. Als der Mann letzten Sommer ausgebrochen war, hatten sie zum ersten Mal davon gesprochen, wie er die Potters verraten hatte und somit der Grund war, dass Ginnys großer Held Harry Potter seine Eltern verloren hatte. Aber darüber hinaus war kaum ein Wort aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen. Dann war Black vor zwei Wochen plötzlich freigesprochen worden und nun war auf einmal alles ein riesiges Missverständnis und Black der strahlende Held und ein anderer seiner Freunde der eigentliche Verräter... und während sie auf den Besucher warteten, begannen Ginnys Eltern zu erzählen.

Von den "Rumtreibern" war da die Rede - Ginny sah, wie ihre Brüder bei dem Namen aufhorchten und hörte an diesem Abend durch die Zimmertüre der Zwillinge einige faszinierende Details über eine gewisse Karte - und wie Harry Potters Vater und Professor Lupin damals mit Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew befreundet gewesen waren. Ginnys Eltern waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr selbst auf Hogwarts, aber die Streiche der Rumtreiber waren so legendär, dass sie trotzdem eine ganze Schatztruhe voll Erzählungen parat hatten. Nicht nur die Augen der Zwillinge leuchteten, als Molly und Arthur sich von ihrer Nostalgie hinreißen ließen und ausnahmsweise einmal in sehr positivem Licht von Streichen und Schabernack erzählten. Auch Bill, der gerade zwischen zwei Aufträgen für ein paar Wochen in England weilte und Mollys Einladung neugierig gefolgt war, schien sich bestens über die Geschichten ihrer Eltern zu amüsieren.

Die Spekulationen, wen Sirius Black da wohl mitbrachte, grassierten den ganzen Vormittag und wurden immer wilder. Remus Lupin, darin waren sich eigentlich alle einig; aber wer war der zweite Begleiter? War es ein weiterer Freund von früher, oder war es eine romantische Beziehung? Selbst Bill, der gerade für ein paar Tage in England war, um seine neuesten Funde zu besprechen, ließ sich von der Diskussion mitreißen und gab ein oder zwei Theorien zum Besten.

Und endlich war es Mittag. Ginny und Ron wurden eingezogen, um den Tisch zu decken, während Molly einen Topf nach dem anderen aus der Küche brachte. Ginnys Augen gingen über ob des Festmahls, das ihre Mutter da gezaubert hatte. Sie musste Sirius Black wirklich gerne haben.

Dass ihre Mutter auch das schlechte Gewissen antrieb, weil sie all die üblen Anschuldigungen gegen Sirius Black geglaubt hatte, wusste Ginny natürlich nicht.

Der Kamin flackerte grell auf und schon kam ihm Sirius Black entstiegen. Alleine. Ginnys Vater begrüßte ihren Gast mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, aber die Blicke der übrigen Weasleys hafteten weiter gebannt am Kamin. Die Flammen blieben grün, doch es kam kein weiterer Gast. Sirius Black schien das auch zu bemerken, denn er runzelte die Stirn und steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin. Ginny hörte nicht, was am anderen Ende gesprochen wurde, doch einen Moment später zog Sirius Black seinen Kopf zurück und die Flammen wurden wieder rot.

"Meine Begleitung braucht noch einen Moment", sagte der Mann lässig, doch die Unruhe war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Er wandte sich zu Ginnys Mutter. "Molly, vielen Dank, dass wir uns so spontan bei dir einladen durften."

"Gar keine Ursache, Sirius", sagte Ginnys Mutter in warmem Tonfall. "Wir freuen uns, dich gesund und munter wiederzusehen... Naja, _relativ_ gesund, jedenfalls. Ich hoffe, ich habe genug gekocht, du musst dringend mehr essen!"

Typisch. Ginny schaute Ron an und die Geschwister teilten sich ein Augenrollen.

Ihr Besucher lachte nur. "Das werde ich gerne tun, Molly, ich habe deine Küche in sehr positiver Erinnerung!" Dann wurde er ernst. "Aber nun zum Grund meines - unseres - Besuchs."

Er sah sich im Raum um und schaute in die Gesichter von Ginny, Ron, Fred, George und Percy. Bill bekam auch einen Blick, wenn auch einen deutlich flüchtigeren. "Weasleys", begann Sirius Black ruhig, aber eindringlich, "ich habe eine Bitte an euch alle."

Ginny reckte den Hals und spitzte die Ohren, um nur ja kein Wort zu verpassen; ihre Brüder taten es ihr gleich. Was konnte der berühmte Sirius Black von ihnen wollen? Sie waren noch Kinder und sie hatten ihn noch nie gesehen. Es konnte sicher nichts Wichtiges sein. Aber er klang so ernsthaft! Also was...?

"Ich werde gleich nochmal durch den Kamin steigen und dann meine Begleiter mitbringen. Ihr seid ihnen beiden schon begegnet, aber unter falschem Namen. Ich bitte euch darum, dass ihr ihnen das nicht übel nehmt und ihnen die Chance gebt, alles zu erklären. Bitte, bitte, nehmt die beiden freundlich auf; das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

Sirius Black sah sie alle mit weiten, flehenden Augen an und Ginny fühlte sich an einen treuherzigen Hundeblick erinnert. Wie konnte ein erwachsener Mann so einen steinerweichenden Blick produzieren? Das war geradezu unfair.

Gebührlich eingeschüchtert und noch viel neugieriger als zuvor nickte Ginny Black ihr Einverständnis zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihre Brüder ebenfalls nicken und ihre Eltern bestätigten Black überschwänglich, dass sie natürlich jeden Freund von Sirius freundlich aufnehmen würden, gar keine Frage, auch wenn es ein Häftling wäre oder ein Muggel oder...

Sirius lächelte schwach und winkte ab, während Ginnys Mutter wie so oft versuchte, ihren Vater davon abzuhalten, dass er sich in einem langatmigen Monolog über die Wunder der Muggelwelt verlor.

"Ich hole die beiden dann mal", kündigte Sirius an und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Einen Moment später war er durch die Flammen verschwunden.

"Meinst du er kommt gleich mit zwei Lebedamen wieder?", flüsterte Ron sensationslüstern. Ginny quittierte das mit einem verächtlichen Blick. "Er hat gesagt, wir kennen die beiden schon", flüsterte sie zurück. "Also wie viele 'Lebedamen' kennst du, Ron?"

Ihr Bruder errötete zufriedenstellend und hielt die Klappe.

Gleich darauf war Sirius Black auch schon wieder da, aber diesmal mit einem Jugendlichen, den er dicht an seine Brust gepresst hielt. "Mein Patensohn ist noch nie gefloht, da ist zu zweit erstmal besser", erklärte Black mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln. Dann packte er den jungen Mann bei den Schultern und drehte ihn entschieden herum. "Harry, lass mich dir die Weasleys vorstellen - diesmal offiziell. Weasleys, das hier ist Harry Potter."

Ginnys Kinnlade klappte herunter.

* * *

Harrys Herz klopfte wild in seinem Hals, während er von einem Weasley zum andern blickte. Alle starrten ihn an wie das achte Weltwunder. Obwohl Sirius gesagt hatte, er hätte sie vorgewarnt, dass sie Harry schon kannten, schien keiner von ihnen misstrauisch zu gucken. Und oh Gott, himmelte Ginny ihn etwa an? Harry hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass sie die Märchen von Harry Potter, dem wunderbaren Helden, toll fand - aber meistens hatte er reißaus genommen, wenn sie davon anfing. Das war nun wirklich nichts, was er sich anhören sollte. Er hatte scheinbar ein bisschen unterschätzt, wie sehr sie ihren fiktiven Harry Potter vergötterte.

_Scheiße._

"Harry, sag Hallo", soufflierte Sirius neben ihm und schob Harry mit einer Hand in seinem Kreuz auf die Weasleys zu. Harrys Augen weiteten sich panisch und sein Herz raste noch schneller - und auf einmal hielt er es nicht mehr aus. "Sirius, ich kann das nicht!" schluchzte er verzweifelt. Und noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er sich in Fünkchen verwandelt und war unters Sofa geschossen. Peter, der noch in seiner Tasche gesessen hatte, fand sich bei der Aktion plötzlich alleine im Mittelpunkt des Kreises von Weasleys wieder.

"Krätze!", rief Ron erfreut und stürzte auf ihn zu.

Fünkchen beobachtete von seinem sicheren Platz unter dem Sofa aus, wie Krätzes Augen sich geradezu komisch weiteten, und wäre er selbst gerade nicht noch verstörter, hätte er vielleicht darüber gelacht. So quiekte er nur ein eindringliches "Komm her!" und machte Platz, als Krätze angerast kam und sich neben ihm unter das Sofa kuschelte. Gemeinsam zitterten sie dort um die Wette und warteten darauf, dass sich ihre rasenden, kleinen Nagerherzen langsam wieder beruhigten.

Sirius derweil stand bedröppelt zwischen den Weaselys und räusperte sich in der plötzlichen Stille. "Ähm. Also... eigentlich war der Plan, es euch schonend beizubringen, aber ich glaube, die Katze ist jetzt aus dem Sack. Oder vielmehr, die Ratte. Ratten. - Mann, Harry", grummelte er düster, "mir den schwarzen Peter hinzuschieben ist nicht fair. - Oh, 'Peter' – oh Mann… "

Harry sah, wie Sirius eine Grimasse zog, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er versehentlich auch noch ein schlechtes Wortspiel von sich gegeben hatte.

Harry hätte ihm ja wirklich gerne geholfen, und er fühlte sich auch richtig schlecht deswegen, aber er konnte - einfach - nicht. Sein Herz raste immer noch wie blöd und seine Krallen schienen auf den Bodendielen unter dem Sofa festgefroren zu sein. Jetzt diesen sicheren Zufluchtsort zu verlassen um Sirius beizustehen wäre vielleicht die feine englische Art gewesen, aber es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich. Harrys Zittern intensivierte sich und er drängte sich noch enger an Krätze.

"Also, es ist so: Das waren gerade Harry Potter und Peter Pettigrew", erklärte Sirius betreten. "Ihr kennt sie aber besser als Fünkchen und Krätze."

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte geschocktes Schweigen, dann brach im Fuchsbau das absolute Chaos aus.

* * *

Bill hatte in seiner kurzen Karriere als Fluchbrecher schon eine Menge ungewöhnlicher Situationen erlebt, aber er musste zugeben, dass selbst er von dieser Wendung der Dinge total geplättet war. Harry Potter war Fünkchen? Die Ratte, die seine kleine Schwester am Bahnhof gefunden und nach Ägypten mitgebracht hatte?

...Und die beinahe einem altägyptischen Fluch zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Ein kalter Schauer lief Bill über den Rücken. Wenn der Junge-der-Lebt wirklich der einzige war, der Voldemort zu Fall bringen konnte, war es verdammt leichtsinnig von ihnen gewesen, Fünkchen und Krätze mit auf diese Reise zu nehmen.

Andererseits: Peter Pettigrew. Feigling und offiziell als Verräter verurteilt. Und ganz offensichtlich bestens mit ihrem Fünkchen befreundet. Was hatte es damit auf sich? Hatten die beiden Ratten gewusst, wer der jeweils andere war, während sie bei Bills Familie wohnten?

Und in Ginnys Bett schliefen?

Bill hätte ja wirklich gerne ein Donnerwetter über die beiden Ratten hereinbrechen lassen, vor allem die erwachsene, aber leider kauerten die Tiere derzeit unter dem Sofa und weder Schwanzspitze noch Schnurrhaar war von ihnen zu sehen.

Sirius Black wurde die Verschwindenummer seines Patensohns so langsam sichtbar unangenehm. Erst sanken seine Mundwinkel immer weiter nach unten… dann zuckte einer davon blitzschnell wieder nach oben. Hätte Bill in dem Moment geblinzelt, er hätte es nicht gesehen. Doch da war es, ganz deutlich: ein kurzes, fieses Grinsen zuckte über das Gesicht des Ex-Sträflings, ehe er es schnell wieder begrub.

Neugierig beobachtete Bill, wie Sirius seinen Zauberstab wie zufällig in seine rechte Hand fallen ließ und den Arm lässig neben seinem Körper herunterhängen ließ. Ein scheinbar zufälliger kleiner Schritt drehte seine rechte Seite zum Sofa und dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell: Black ging in die Knie und schoss einen gut gezielten Fluch unter das Sofa. Wütendes, entgeistertes Quieken und Fauchen antwortete ihm, dann kamen zwei klatschnasse Ratten unter dem Sofa hervorgesaust.

Eine davon verwandelte sich in einen zerzausten Teenager, kaum dass sie genug Platz zum stehen hatte, und richtete ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf den grinsenden Mann. "Sirius!", grollte Harry Potter, "Das wirst du büßen!"

Bill versteckte sein Lächeln hinter einem Räuspern und einer hastig erhobenen Hand. Mann, war der Kleine niedlich, wenn er sich aufregte! Die grünen Augen funkelten, die schmale Brust bebte, und die nassen Haare fielen ihm unkontrolliert ins Gesicht.

_Ich möchte ihn knuddeln,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er spürte, wie er noch breiter grinste. Verstohlen blickt er sich im Raum um, ob es jemand bemerkt hatte. Er hatte Glück: aller Augen waren auf den niedlichen Giftzwerg gerichtet, keiner schaute zu ihm. Die meisten seiner Geschwister sahen recht beeindruckt aus, da Harry Potter jetzt begann, sich ein gar nicht mal so unqualifiziertes Duell mit dem erwachsenen Ex-Auror zu liefern; Bills Eltern schauten eher verwirrt, und ein wenig besorgt um ihre Einrichtung, wenn Bill die gelegentlichen Blicke auf die Blumenvase oder das Porträt von Urgroßtante Erna richtig deutete. Und Ginny…

Beim Anblick seines Schwesterchens konnte Bill sich endgültig ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht mehr verkneifen. Wo Bill selbst den wütenden Harry Potter niedlich gefunden hatte, wie man eben Kinder oder kleine Tiere niedlich findet, da hatte Ginny offenbar etwas ganz anderes gesehen. Vielleicht auch "niedlich", ja, aber die Sorte, die man mit nach Hause nimmt und zu sich ins Bett holt -

_Ach verdammt._

Da war Harry ja bereits gewesen. Und offenbar war Ginny das gerade auch bewusst geworden. Leider nicht nur ihr, wie Bill einen Moment später feststellen musste.

"Schwesterchen, wir wussten ja gar nicht, dass du so frühreif bist", hörte Bill seinen Bruder Fred neben sich flüstern. Natürlich in sicherer Entfernung von ihren Eltern. "Schläfst in deinem Alter schon mit deinem großen Schwarm."

"Ich habe gehört, er ist ein echtes _Tier_ in der Kiste", setzte George noch einen oben drauf. Beide Zwillinge grinsten breit, während Ginny puterrot anlief.

Bill zwang sich, sein eigenes Grinsen endlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und warf den Dreien einen strengen Blick zu. "Damit ist nicht zu spaßen", sagte er ernst. "Ginny, hat sich jemals eine der Ratten in deiner Gegenwart in einen Menschen verwandelt?"

"Nein!" kiekste Ginny, die sich sichtlich in Grund und Boden schämte. "Natürlich nicht!"

Bill glaubte ihr. Ginny konnte durchaus verschwiegen sein, wenn sie ihren Brüdern einen Streich spielen oder dem Zorn ihrer Mutter entgehen wollte; aber Bill traute ihr genau null Selbstbeherrschung zu, wenn sie tatsächlich schon vor diesem Tag ihrem Idol Harry Potter begegnet wäre. Das hätte Ginny mit absoluter Sicherheit noch am selben Tag allen auf die Nase gebunden.

Und irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein sich versteckender Verräter dumm genug wäre, sich einem kleinen Mädchen zu erkennen zu geben, nur um… was auch immer man da an bösen Hintergedanken unterstellen mochte.

Bills Aufmerksamkeit zuckte abrupt zurück zu den kämpfenden Zauberern, als ein gurgelnder Schrei ertönte. Bills Augen weiteten sich. Harry Potter stand in einer Blase, die sich rasant mit Wasser füllte. Der Junge sah aber keineswegs panisch aus ob er Gefahr zu ertrinken; vielmehr schien er wütend und frustriert, weil er keinen Gegenfluch sprechen konnte. Sobald er die Lippen öffnete, drang mehr Wasser in seinen Mund und die nötige klare Aussprache wurde unmöglich.

Der nächste Moment zementierte für Bill von jetzt an und immerdar die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter nicht umsonst als der Hoffnungsträger der Zaubererwelt gehandelt wurde. Denn Harry Potter, konfrontiert mit einer Situation in der er nicht sprechen konnte - presste die Lippen zusammen, schloss die Augen und schleuderte dem Ex-Gefangenen, Ex-Auror Black einen _wortlosen_ Expelliarmus entgegen!

Black war genauso geschockt wie Bill und seine Reflexe versagten. Der Zauberstab des hageren Mannes flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete in Harry Potters ausgestreckter Hand.

Leider stand Potter immer noch in seiner Blase. Black hatte den Fluch sauber gewirkt, er musste nicht permanent aufrechterhalten werden. Potter blickte mit Entsetzen auf die beiden Zauberstäbe in seiner Hand, dann auf seinen Gegner. Leicht panisch verwandelte er sich in einer Ratte - Bill sah, dass er dabei sowohl seine Kleidung als auch die beiden Zauberstäbe mitnahm. Eine vollendete Animagustransformation! - aber auch in dieser Form schloss ihn die Wasserblase vollständig ein und er konnte ihr nicht entkommen. Potter wurde wieder zum Menschen und versuchte, nun schon recht rot im Gesicht und mit angestrengt verkniffener Miene, der Blase durch Schwimmen oder Laufen zu entkommen, doch sie bewegte sich unerbittlich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen mit.

Resigniert sah Potter erneut zu Black hin und streckte ihm schließlich ergeben beide Zauberstäbe hin. Black ergriff die Zauberstäbe, die aus der Blase herauslugten, und sprach rasch den Gegenfluch; die Blase verdampfte. Bill sah mit Wohlwollen, dass Black dabei nicht selbstzufrieden drein schaute sondern vielmehr Potter die ihm gebührende Hochachtung zollte. "Harry, das war der Hammer!" rief der Mann, sobald Potter wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und zog den klatschnassen Jungen in eine feste Umarmung. "Ungesagt! Ich bin beeindruckt. Das war das erste Mal, oder?"

Potter nickte, sah dabei aber nicht stolz aus. Verkniffener Miene starrte er zu Boden. "Wieder verloren," grummelte er.

"Wie lange trainiert ihr schon zusammen?" fragte Bill neugierig.

"Etwa eine Woche," antwortete Black schmunzelnd. Ungläubige Ausrufe ertönten rings ums Wohnzimmer.

"Und Harry ist Fünkchen, ja?" forschte Bill weiter. "Die Ratte, die meine Schwester seit zwei Jahren als Haustier hat."

Black nickte, sichtlich amüsiert, während sich Potters hochgezogene Schultern seinen Ohren annäherten. Es schien, dass der Junge jetzt sehr gerne im Erdboden verschwunden wäre. Bill war überrascht, dass er sich nicht gleich wieder als Ratte unter dem Sofa verkroch; andererseits war ihm das ja schon das erste Mal nicht so gut bekommen.

Bill überlegte kurz. "Dann hat er wohl schon als Kind einen guten Unterricht bekommen, oder?" Das war eigentlich die einzig mögliche Erklärung.

"Er war auf einer Muggelgrundschule," sagte Black. Er sah Potter jetzt mit warmen Augen und einem breiten Grinsen an. "Seinen Zauberstab hat er vor sechs Tagen zum ersten Mal verwendet."

Bill schluckte ungläubig. "Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

"Kannst ruhig Du sagen," bot Black großmütig an. "Ich heiße Sirius, hi. Und doch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Harry hier ist ganz offensichtlich ein Naturtalent."

Die steigenden Schultern des Jungen hatten bereits ihren Zenit erreicht und dazwischen ging jetzt die Sonne auf: Strahlend rot leuchteten die Wangen des jungen Mannes, während sein Blick weiter starr auf den Boden gerichtet war.

Die zweite Ratte im Bunde hatte sich derweil wieder unter dem Sofa hervor getraut. Bill sah, wie Potter zusammenzuckte und eine Art überraschtes Quieken ausstieß. Sein Blick folgte dem des Jungen und fand Krätze vor, der Potter in die Wade gezwickt hatte.

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr: Potter verwandelte sich erneut in eine Ratte und gleich darauf jagte Fünkchen Krätze in einer wilden Hatz durch die Wohnung. Amüsiert beobachtete die ganze Weasleyfamilie das treiben der beiden Nager. Sirius Black war der einzige, der das noch nie in dieser Form beobachtet haben dürfte, doch auch er schien nicht wirklich überrascht. Die drei waren aber auch gemeinsam durch den Kamin gekommen; Bill vermutete, dass Potter dann wohl bei Black... bei Sirius wohnte. Hatte seine Mutter nicht erwähnt, dass Potter Blacks Patensohn war?

Als die beiden Ratten endlich wieder zur Ruhe kamen, verwandelte sich Potter zurück in einen Menschen. Immer noch etwas unbehaglich, aber deutlich weniger verkrampft als zuvor stand er nun vor ihnen und hob endlich den Blick. Die leuchtendgrünen Augen waren eine Überraschung, doch ansonsten sah der Junge genauso aus, wie man ihn sich aus den Erzählungen vorstellte, bis hin zur berühmten Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

"Fünkchen?" fragte Ginny mit leiser, ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

"Um, hi Ginny," sagte Potter und winkte unbeholfen. "Ich heiße eigentlich Harry."

Bill sah, dass Potter mit diesen wenigen - und wenig dramatischen - Worten spontan in den Augen seiner kleinen Schwester vom größten Helden aller Zeiten zu ihrem persönlichen Gott aufgestiegen war.

_Au Backe. In Moms Haut möchte ich nicht stecken..._

"Danke, dass du mich damals mitgenommen und gesund gepflegt hast," fuhr Harry fort, dem bei der Unterhaltung sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut war.

Ginny hatte jetzt beinahe sichtbare Herzchen in den Augen. "Aber klar doch, Harry," kiekste sie und lief puterrot an.

"Cooler Kampf, Harry," zwängte sich jetzt Bills jüngster Bruder betont lässig in die Unterhaltung.

Harry schien sich nicht an der Unterbrechung zu stören, er wirkte eher erleichtert. "Oh, ähm, danke!" sagte er und sah Ron hoffnungsvoll an. "Ihr seid mir nicht böse?"

"Nein, Kumpel!" rief Ron sofort, während Ginny stumm den Kopf schüttelte. "Aber hey, kannst du mir das beibringen?"

Bills Augen fanden über den Köpfen der Jüngeren die seiner Mutter. Sie wechselten einen halb amüsierten, halb resignierten Blick. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr kleiner Aufmerksamkeitsschwamm sich eine so vielversprechende Freundschaft würde entgehen lassen?

Harry für seinen Teil schien einfach nur erleichtert, dass die Menschen, mit denen er die letzten zwei Jahre als Ratte zusammengelebt hatte, offenbar bereit waren, ihn auch als Mensch zu akzeptieren. Bill konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie konfus Harrys Gefühle für die Weasleys sein mussten. Sie hatten Fünkchen als Haustier behandelt, aber für ihn mussten sie eher eine Art Ersatzfamilie gewesen sein: Die Menschen die ihm Essen, einen Platz zum Schlafen, Unterhaltung und Gemeinschaft gaben, und von denen ihn einige auch ganz offensichtlich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Sah Harry Ginny und Ron als seine Freunde an, oder auch als seine Versorger? Waren Mom und Dad für Harry nur die Eltern seiner Menschen, oder waren sie mehr?

Die Frage bekam Bill schneller beantwortet als er gedacht hätte. Harry, Ginny und Ron waren mittlerweile in eine Duellier-Lehrstunde vertieft, bei der Harry den Lehrer gab während Sirius das Ganze beobachtete und hin und wieder ein wenig korrigierte oder eine Erklärung zum Besten gab. Harry schien seine Sache gut zu machen und bald standen er und Ron sich in einem Probeduell gegenüber.

Rons Eröffnungs-_Expelliarmus_ zischte erstaunlich präzise auf Harry zu und der Schwarzhaarige wich mit einem Satz zur Seite aus. Dabei stieß er gegen Molly, die das Duell leicht besorgt, aber an sich wohlwollend beobachtete.

"Ah, sorry Mom," sagte Harry zerstreut, ehe er sich wieder dem Duell zuwandte und Ron mit einer Reihe von leichten Flüchen beschoss, bis Bills Bruder unter einer Ganzkörperklammer zu Boden ging. Harry, Ginny und Ron waren vollkommen in ihr Duell vertieft. Die Köpfe der übrigen Weasleys dagegen waren bei Harrys Worten hochgefahren.

Percy, der den Besuch bisher eher teilnahmslos und distanziert verfolgt hatte, hob elegant eine Augenbraue. Bill unterdrückte ein belustigtes Schnauben. Hatte sein kleiner Bruder sich das von Snape abgeschaut?

Sirius schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude darüber, wie leicht sein Patensohn enge Beziehungen zu Leuten aufbaute... und Neid, dass er es nicht selbst war, der da als Elternteil angesprochen wurde.

Die Zwillinge grinsten verschmitzt - vermutlich dachten sie, sie hätten soeben bestes Erpressungsmaterial in die Hände bekommen. Aber da hatten sie die Rechnung ohne ihre Eltern gemacht. Denn Molly und Arthur hatten die Hände ineinander gelegt und offenbar nicht nur einen festen Händedruck, sondern auch einen Kuss ausgetauscht. Sie sahen abwechselnd Harry und einander an und Bill bekam den starken Eindruck, dass zwischen den beiden bereits alles gesagt war.

Bill lächelte still.

Die Welt war ein gefährlicher Ort geworden, seit Voldemort mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen wiederauferstanden war. Die Weasleys litten so sehr wie alle anderen unter der Spannung und der wachsenden Unruhe, die mit jedem Tag, den Voldemort sich bedeckt hielt, nur weiter anstieg. Und Harry Potter selbst musste diese Unruhe härter spüren als jeder Andere.

Es würde ihnen allen gut tun, wenn sie einander hatten. Harry würde eine Familie brauchen, um die kommenden Jahre gesund und munter zu überstehen. Und ohne angeben zu wollen - die Weasleys waren ganz offensichtlich die beste Wahl, die er dafür hätte treffen können.


	7. Gleise und Schienen

**6\. Gleise und Schienen**

_Zwei Jahre später_

"Komm schon, Harry! Wir verpassen noch den Zug!" rief Ron, der seiner Schwester hinterher auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu hastete. Harry rannte ihm nach, so schnell es sein voll gepackter Koffer zuließ. Im Gegensatz zu Ron behielt er dabei aber stets seine Umgebung wachsam im Auge.

Und das war gut so. Denn sonst hätte er den _Avada Kedavra_ vermutlich nicht rechtzeitig kommen sehen, der unvermittelt aus der Menge auf ihn zu raste.

Harry ließ seinen Koffer fallen und sprang flink beiseite; in seinem Kopf ratterten parallel Winkelkalkulationen, Listen von Flüchen und Sirius lange Vorträge über das Kämpfen an dicht bevölkerten Orten herunter.

_MUGGEL_, drängte sich ein Gedanke in den Vordergrund. _EXTREMER KOLLATERALSCHADEN!_

Leicht panisch warf Harry Blicke nach allen Seiten und fand sich, wie er befürchtet hatte, nahezu vollständig umzingelt. Doch seine Angreifer waren so freundlich gewesen, ihm ausgerechnet das Portal zum Gleis 9 ¾ frei zu lassen. Sicher steckte dahinter eine finstere Absicht, aber Harry musste es zumindest versuchen. Mit einem hakenschlagenden Sprint erreichte er die nackte Betonwand und wagte einen Hechtsprung. Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung ließ ihn die Barriere passieren und es gelang ihm, auf der Zaubererseite sauber abzurollen.

Hastig blickte er sich erneut um. Familien standen ringsum, kleine Kinder winkten ihren älteren Geschwistern zu, die aus den Fenstern des Hogwarts-Express lehnten und _kein __E__inziger _der Erwachsenen hatte auch nur einen Zauberstab in der Hand!

_Scheiße._

Harry drehte sich um. Der erste Angreifer war bereits durch die Barriere und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry sprach einen eiligen _Sonorus,_ und noch während er sich unter einem _C__ruc__iatus _wegduckte und mit einem _Diffindo_ antwortete brüllte er: "ALLE SOFORT IN DEN ZUG! DIE ERWACHSENEN AUCH! ALLE EINSTEIGEN UND ABFAHREN! TODESSER SIND AM GLEIS!"

Harry hasste es, berühmt zu sein. Egal, wohin er ging, alle guckten ihm nach, wollten mit ihm sprechen, betrachteten ihn als eine Art Gemeinbesitz. Jeder wollte etwas von ihm. Aber es hatte auch Vorteile. War Harry schon vor seinem offiziellen Debüt in der Zaubererwelt berühmt und geachtet gewesen, so hatte sich sein Ruf nur noch verstärkt, als sich herumsprach, dass er schon mit Vierzehn ungesagte Magie beherrschte. Die Wochenenden verbrachte er meist bei Sirius und trainierte mit diesem weiter, und unter der Woche gab er so viel davon wie er nur konnte an seine Geschwister ehrenhalber weiter - also an Ginny, Ron, Fred und George.

Percy schien zu glauben, dass Noten für seine Zukunft wichtiger waren als die Fähigkeit, sich zu verteidigen, und blieb den Treffen fern. Ihre Mitschüler dagegen sahen das anders, vor allem seitdem Voldemort und seine Todesser ihre Planungsphase beendet hatten und regelmäßige Angriffe auf wichtige Orte des magischen öffentlichen Lebens ausführten. Bald kannte jeder Schüler zumindest um zwei Ecken herum jemanden, dessen Opa, Mutter, Bruder, Tochter oder bester Freund von den Todessern umgebracht oder schwer verletzt worden war und die Spannung stieg.

Harry sah sich mit einem ganzen Schwarm von wissbegierigen Schülern konfrontiert, die vom Jungen-der-Lebt Verteidigung lernen wollten. Remus war sicherlich kein schlechter Lehrer, aber er musste in seinen Kursen auch Wissen über dunkle Kreaturen und gefährliche Objekte vermitteln. Harry dagegen konnte sich auf praktische Übungen und Taktik konzentrieren, was bei seinem Publikum sehr gut ankam.

Sirius bekam Wind davon und kündigte spontan seinen gerade erst angetretenen Job als Auror wieder, um sich von Dumbledore als Lehrer für Praktische Verteidigung anheuern zu lassen. Das entlastete Harry und machte Sirius Freude - vermutlich viel zu viel, wenn man es recht bedachte.

_Kindskopf. _

Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry vor allem bei der jüngeren Generation fest etabliert als "der Junge-der-Lebt und auch noch verdammt viel Ahnung vom Kämpfen hat"; nicht zuletzt weil er bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf Hogsmeade derjenige war, der alle seine Mitschüler durch den Geheimgang im Honigtopf (den Sirius ihm gezeigt hatte) wohl behalten zurück nach Hogwarts geführt hatte.

Zu ihrer aller Glück hatten Harrys Mitschüler ihre Eltern zu großen Teilen von ihren Ansichten überzeugen können, was einige positive Nebeneffekte hatte. Vor allem einer davon war im Moment ein wahrer Segen: Wenn Harry Befehle gab, dann wurden diese befolgt.

In Windeseile leerte sich Gleis 9 ¾, die Lok stieß ein gellendes Pfeifen aus und der Zug rauschte mit ratternden Rädern in einer Dampfwolke davon. Auch Ron und Ginny waren offenbar eingestiegen. Harry fühlte sich zugleich alleingelassen und zutiefst erleichtert. Seine Ziehgeschwister hatten noch nicht gelernt zu apparieren und wären dem Angriff hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Er dagegen konnte im Notfall fliehen, was sicher keiner der Todesser von einem angehenden Sechstklässler erwarten würde.

Zurück blieben also Harry, drei Todesser und... Voldemort höchst persönlich.

Harry schluckte. Noch nie war er dem selbsternannten "Dunklen Lord" direkt im Kampf gegenüber gestanden. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und am liebsten wäre er zur Ratte geworden. Aber zum einen hätte ihm das auf dem weit offenen Bahnsteig ohne Schlupflöcher nicht viel gebracht und zum anderen hätte er damit seinen zweiten Joker verspielt. Er stand dem mächtigsten und dunkelsten Zauberer seit Grindelwald gegenüber; da konnte er alle Vorteile brauchen, die das Leben ihm gönnte.

Er hatte absolut nicht vor, hier zu sterben.

Mit verbissener Miene verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht auf die Zehenspitzen und beugte sich leicht vor, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand und bereit, jeden Augenblick auszuweichen, einen Schildzauber zu sprechen oder zum Gegenangriff überzugehen.

Voldemort schritt ihm langsam entgegen, gelassen als habe er alle Zeit der Welt. Harry schluckte. Die Gewissheit des Dunklen Lords, dass ihm sein Opfer nicht entkommen konnte, ließ Harry an seiner eigenen Einschätzung der Lage zweifeln. Hatten die Todesser den Ausgang zum Muggelteil des Bahnhofs gesperrt? Lag gar ein Anti-Disapparier-Fluch über Gleis 9 ¾?

In diesem Moment ging Sirius ganzes Training mal einfach den Bach runter und Harry wollte nur noch eines: weg! Er drehte sich auf dem linken Fuß...

Und prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schild ab. Anti-Disapparier-Fluch.

Harrys schluckte schwer. Einen Moment stand er einfach nur bedröppelt da und sah zu, wie ein fies grinsender Voldemort immer näher kam. Hinter dem Dunklen Lord hielt einer seiner Handlanger seinen Zauberstab etwas fester als die übrigen und hatte einen sehr konzentrierten Blick; Harry konnte sich denken, dass der wohl den Fluch aufrecht erhielt. Es wäre ja schön, wenn er mit diesem Wissen etwas anfangen könnte, aber leider standen zwischen ihm und diesem Todesser zwei seiner Kollegen sowie Voldemort selbst. Harry zermarterte sich verzweifelt das Hirn nach einem Ausweg, doch es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.

Da spürte er, wie seine rechte Tasche sich selbstständig machte. Ein rascher Blick nach unten zeigte ihm Krätze, der sich mühselig berappelte, um die geräumige Jackentasche durch den schmalen Schlitz am oberen Ende zu verlassen. Ungläubig sah Harry zu, wie sein langjähriger Freund einen Satz zu Boden machte und auf flinken Rattenbeinen den Abgang machte.

_Echt jetzt?!_

Klar, Harry würde Voldemort auch lieber nicht gegenüberstehen. Aber nach allem, was sie mit einander durchgemacht hätten, hatte er von Peter wirklich mehr erwartet, als dass er ihn einfach so im Stich ließ. Tränen brannten in Harrys Augen und er fühlte sich unglaublich mutlos.

Voldemort sah es und fing an, leise zu lachen. "Harry Potter, verraten vom rückgratlosesten aller Verräter! Hach, es ist immer wieder eine Freude, Wurmschwanz bei der Arbeit zuzusehen!"

Harry blieb stumm. Er hatte zu viel Mühe damit, einfach nur die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als dass ihm jetzt noch eine schlagfertige Antwort eingefallen wäre. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, aber als Voldemort auf drei Schritte an ihn herangekommen war, setze Harry trotz allem zu einem weiteren, verzweifelten Disapparationsversuch an. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den linken Fuß...

Ein Schrei ertönte, dann ein Fluch und ein schmerzerfülltes Quieken.

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum. Er hatte es nicht beobachtet, doch er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Krätze dem Halter des Anti-Disapparier-Fluchs in die Zauberstabhand gebissen hatte, denn er sah gerade noch, wie Krätze panisch quiekend durch die Luft flog, während der Todesser seine schmerzende Hand schüttelte.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagierte Harry und vollendete seine Drehung. Urplötzlich fand er sich vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude wieder.

_Kein Disapparierschild __mehr__. Hah!_

Harry wurde warm ums Herz. Krätze hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen! Und er war Voldemort entkommen, und Krätze hatte gewiss schon einen sicheren Winkel erreicht und war vor den Todessern sicher. Erleichtert lachte Harry auf.

Das Lachen verging ihm gehörig, als mit lautem Krachen drei Todesser und Voldemort selbst um ihn herum erschienen.

_Die können meiner Disappartion folgen? Scheiße!_

Mit wachsender Panik apparierte Harry erneut. Und wieder. Und wieder. Jedes Mal wurde er dabei hektischer und irrationaler. Einmal fand er sich oben auf dem Dach Big Bens wieder, wo er gehörig ins Rutschen kam und schnell wieder apparieren musste, ehe er hinunter fiel. Er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort und seine Anhänger ebenfalls auf dem Turm landeten oder unten auf der Straße und es war ihm auch egal. Nur weg!

Ein weiterer Satz brachte ihn in irgendjemandes Wohnküche. Die Frau sah ihn verdutzt an, zu verwirrt um auch nur zu schreien. Aus dem unbeachtet herabsinkenden Wasserkocher lief ein Schwall heißes Wasser auf den Boden.

"Sorry!" rief Harry und verschwand wieder. Noch in der Drehung für die Apparation hörte er erneut ein vierfaches Krachen und wusste, dass die arme Frau soeben düstere Gesellschaft bekommen hatte. Er wollte hoffen, dass die Todesser sie in Ruhe ließen, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm konnte sich der Hoffnung nicht erwehren, dass sie an die Dame so viel Zeit verschwenden würden, dass sie seine Spur verloren.

Scham gesellte sich zu Harrys Panik und beim nächsten Sprung konnte er sich endgültig nicht mehr helfen: Als er sich urplötzlich in einem dunklen Gang wiederfand, verwandelte er sich instinktiv in eine Ratte.

Und erstarrte.

Mit tosendem Rattern kam ein gleißendes Licht aus der Dunkelheit. Das bekannte vierfache Krachen ertönte. Es war wie ein fleischgewordener Alptraum: Blutrünstige Verfolger hinter ihm, ein rasendes, unbekanntes Gefährt vor ihm, dass sich mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit näherte.

Fünkchen rollte sich ganz klein zusammen, schloss die Augen und bibberte.

Die Tube toste über ihn hinweg. Dann war Stille.

Langsam, gaaanz langsam hob Fünkchen seinen Kopf und blickte in der Dunkelheit umher. Rechts und links von ihm glaubte er die Schienen leicht in der fast vollständigen Dunkelheit leuchten zu sehen. Über ihm wehte ein modriger Wind durch den Gewölbegang. Die Stille war vollkommen. Fünkchen konnte keine Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben ausmachen.

Hatten die Todesser seine Fährte verloren?

Misstrauisch tapste Fünkchen ein paar Schritte vorwärts, schnupperte, dann blieb er wieder stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Nichts. Vorsichtig, gaaanz behutsam, machte sich Fünkchen auf den Weg. Er bog bei der nächsten Gelegenheit von der Hauptroute ab in ein schmales Rohr, in das gerade so eine Ratte passte. Er kannte diese Rohre; das waren Regenabzugsrinnen und mit etwas Pech konnten sie lebensgefährlich werden. Fünkchen hoffte inständig, dass es jetzt keinen spontanen Wolkenbruch gab und er trockenen Fußes das andere Ende erreichte.

Das Wunder geschah und Fünkchen tauchte zwei Stunden später aus einem Kanaldeckel auf eine kleine Seitenstraße auf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm die Todesser nicht gefolgt sein konnte. Trotzdem lief er noch zwei weitere Stunden als Ratte herum, ehe er die Rückverwandlung wagte und nach Grimmauld Place apparierte.

Das Haus war verlassen. Harry schleppte sich müde durch die Türe und wollte eigentlich nur unter die Dusche und dann in sein Bett. Aber er konnte sich denken, dass in Hogwarts alles seinetwegen in Aufruhr war. Vor allem die Weasleys, und natürlich Sirius. Da begleitete er _einmal _Harry nicht zum Zug sondern reiste ein paar Tage früher nach Hogwarts, um seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten – und dann das.

Also biss Harry die Zähne zusammen und schleppte sich zum Kamin. "Professor Black's Büro, Hogwarts", zwang er sich sehr klar zu sprechen. Die Flammen loderten blau. Harry steckte den Kopf hinein. "Sirius?", rief er. "Sirius, kannst du bitte den Kamin aufmachen? Ich möchte rein."

Es war nicht Sirius, sondern Remus, der kurz darauf in Harrys Blickfeld erschien. "Harry, oh gütiger Merlin! Du hast keine Ahnung wie schön es ist, dich zu sehen, Kleiner!"

"Ist Sirius nicht da?", fragte Harry müde.

"Nein, er sucht dich", antwortete Remus. "So wie auch so ziemlich alle anderen. Ich musste da bleiben und den Kamin bewachen, weil ich heute zu wacklig auf den Beinen bin. Verfluchter Vollmond", grummelte der Rumtreiber in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. "Dafür bin ich der erste, der dich wohlbehalten zu sehen bekommt! - Entschuldige, ich lasse dich ja warten!" Mit einer raschen Geste seines Zauberstabs entriegelte Remus die Verbindung.

Harry zog seinen Kopf zurück und trat in den Kamin. Gleich darauf wurde er von Remus fest in die Arme gezogen. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Harry!"

Harry ging es genauso, und die warme Umarmung gab seiner mühsam bewahrten Selbstbeherrschung den Rest. Er klappte in Remus Armen weinend zusammen. Remus ging vortrefflich damit um. Er ließ die Suchtrupps Suchtrupps sein und kümmerte sich erst einmal darum, Harry noch fester zu umarmen, bis er sich ausgeweint hatte. Dann machte Remus ihm eine schöne heiße Schokolade, und erst der Teenager mit seinem warmen Getränk und einer Decke über den Schultern auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt saß, ging Remus zum Kamin, um Madam Pomfrey zu rufen. "Harry ist zurück und er hat einen ziemlichen Schock erlitten." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Keine zwei Minuten später stand die Heilerin mit einer Tasche voller Tränke unter dem Arm in Sirius Büro und übernahm die Fürsorge für Harry.

Und Remus machte sich an die Aufgabe, einen Patronus nach dem anderen loszuschicken, um die Suche nach Harry zu beenden.

* * *

Der Hogwartsexpress traf ein, Dumbledore verkündete freudig, dass alle dem Angriff auf Gleis 9 ¾ unbeschadet entronnen waren und das Festmahl nahm seinen Lauf. Harry nahm nicht daran teil. Er verbrachte lieber den Abend als Fünkchen, eng an Krätze gekuschelt auf Sirius Sofa, während sein Pate daneben saß und ihm immer wieder sanft übers Fell strich.

Sirius war auf Harrys Bitte hin nach London gefloht und dann zum Bahnhof appariert, um Peter zu suchen. Dank seiner Hundenase hatte er ihn bald aufgestöbert und Peters Sorge um Harry hatte die Ratte dazu getrieben, tatsächlich ihre Deckung zu verlassen und zu Sirius zu kommen, obwohl Peter Tatze - zurecht - immer noch misstraute.

Sirius war Peter aber in dem Moment herzlich egal, der Ex-Sträfling sammelte seinen verräterischen einstigen Freund bloß für Harry ein und wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seinem Patensohn, um endlich zu erfahren, was mit diesem geschehen war.

Doch kaum war er wieder zurück, hatte Harry Krätze erleichtert an sich gedrückt und war dann zu Fünkchen geworden, um mit der anderen Ratte zu kuscheln. Sirius fühlte sich übergangen. Aber er konnte sehen, wie Fünkchen in seinem Nest aus Decken zitterte und verzweifelt Krätzes Nähe suchte. Also schluckte er widerstrebend den bissigen Kommentar runter, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, und setzte sich einfach nur stumm neben die beiden. Harry war gerade mit Voldemort zusammengetroffen und stand unter Schock. Da mussten Sirius eigene Bedürfnisse und Meinungen jetzt einfach mal hinten anstehen. Wichtig war im Moment nur, dass es Harry gut ging.

Ganz allmählich schien sich Harry wieder zu beruhigen. Fünkchen zitterte kaum noch und begann, die Nase wieder aus Krätzes Bauchfell herauszuziehen, wo er sich bisher versteckt hatte. Beide Ratten schüttelten sich, streckten sich und wurden langsam wieder munter.

Das Festmahl musste vor wenigen Minuten erst begonnen haben und eigentlich sollten alle Bewohner des Schlosses in der Großen Halle versammelt sein. Daher zuckten alle drei Personen auf dem Sofa - der Mensch und die beiden Ratten - heftig zusammen, als es auf einmal stürmisch an der Türe klopfte.

"Harry? Harry! Professor Black, lassen Sie uns rein! Geht es Harry gut?"

Die Weasleys. Natürlich.

Fünkchen schnaubte kurz belustigt, dann verwandelte er sich wieder in Harry. "Lass sie rein, Sirius."

Sirius beäugte ihn kritisch. "Ich kann sie auch wegschicken, wenn du gerade Ruhe brauchst."

Harry seufzte. "Ruhe wäre jetzt schön, aber das kann ich ihnen nicht antun. Sie haben meinen Befehl befolgt und mich mit Voldemort alleine gelassen, Sirius."

Sirius nickte knapp. Einen Kameraden dem Feind hilflos auszuliefern, weil man sonst die Mission gefährden würde, war für ihn als Ex-Auroren kein unbekanntes Konzept. Er hatte es nie tun müssen, war aber im Training darauf vorbereitet worden und wusste, was das einem Menschen antun konnte.

Wortlos ging er zur Türe und öffnete. Herein purzelten erstaunlicher Weise nicht nur Ginny, Ron und die Zwillinge - einer über den Anderen, mit Ron ganz am Boden des Stapels -, sondern auch Percy.

Harry lächelte. Hatte der steifste aller Weasleys also doch ein Herz. "Hi Leute", sagte er leise.

Ron spannte fluchend alle Muskeln an, um sich aus dem Berg von Weasleys hervorzuziehen und klappte dann frustriert wieder zusammen. Fred und George schienen tierischen Spaß daran zu haben, sich gegenseitig am Aufstehen zu hindern, während Ginny einfach nur geplättet zwischen ihren Brüdern lag und langsam rot anlief. Percy war der erste, der tatsächlich auch aufstehen konnte, und tat das so schnell, wie es ihm würdevoll möglich war. Sollte niemand sagen, dass Percy Weasley seine Contenance verlor, nur weil er auf einem Haufen seiner Geschwister auf Professor Blacks Teppich gelandet war!

Harry lachte. Die Weasleys waren eine wundervoll lebenslustige Familie und ihre verschiedenen Schrullen und Eigenheiten waren genau das, was er nach seinem schrecklichen Tag brauchte!

Sirius packte zwei Arme und zog die Zwillinge auf die Beine. Dann nahm er Ginny bei den Hüften und lupfte sie von Ron herunter, um sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße zu stellen. Harry war inzwischen aufgestanden und half Ron vom Boden hoch.

"Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte er kameradschaftlich.

Ron nickte mit hochrotem Kopf. Ihm war der ganze Auftritt sichtbar peinlich. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur Wut auf seine Geschwister. Trotz allem gelang es ihm, seinen Fokus auf Harry zu behalten. "Und bei dir, Harry?"

"Ganz ehrlich?" sagte Harry. "Ich bin ganz schön durch den Wind. Das war _Voldemort,_ Ron!"

"Du-weißt-schon-wer!", korrigierte Ron entsetzt.

Harry rollte die Augen. "Ja ja, schon gut. Ich gebe ja zu, er ist wirklich furchteinflößend. Aber verdammt, Ron, wenn du ihm einen _Titel_ gibst, wird das auch nicht besser."

Ron grummelte etwas Unverständliches, legte das Thema aber zugunsten der sehr viel spannenderen Frage beiseite: "Und was ist passiert? Wie bist du ihm entkommen? Ist er tot?"

Harry lachte. Es war kein nettes Lachen. "Ron. Ich bin sechzehn. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich einen ausgewachsenen Zauberer von Voldemorts Kaliber besiegen könnte!" Zugegeben, es war ein bisschen gemein, aber Harry störte sich ausreichend an Rons Zusammenzucken bei der bloßen Nennung des Namens, dass er ihn von der Reaktion entwöhnen wollte. Die Zwillinge kamen ja auch damit klar. "Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dem Leben davongekommen bin!", setze er noch hinzu.

"Und wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte jetzt Sirius, der endlich die ganze Geschichte hören wollte.

Harry bedeutete allen, sich zu setzen. Er selbst kehrte zu Krätze aufs Sofa zurück und zog die Ratte in seinen Schoß. Dann erzählte er allen, wie Krätze heldenhaft den Anti-Disapparations-Fluch unterbrochen hatte - außer ein paar blauen Flecken hatte er sich bei dem Stunt zum Glück nichts getan - und wie Harry dann hektisch kreuz und quer durch London appariert war.

"…und dann fand ich mich plötzlich auf den Gleisen der Tube wieder und wurde zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Ratte. Es kam nämlich genau in dem Moment ein Zug. Das hätte böse enden können... Über dem ganzen Lärm müssen die Todesser wohl meine Spur verloren haben. Ich habe sicherheitshalber noch eine Weile nicht gezaubert und bin ein paar Stunden als Ratte umhergelaufen, bevor ich mich auf den Heimweg gemacht habe. Scheinbar hat das gut funktioniert und ich habe es sicher zurück nach Hogwarts geschafft. Sirius hat dann Krätze eingesammelt und seitdem sitzen wir hier und ich versuche, den Schock zu verdauen." Er lächelte schief. "Hätte schlimmer laufen können."

Sirius stand auf und kniete sich vor Harry hin. Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden Männer wortlos an. Dann zog Sirius Harry in eine gewaltige Umarmung.

Harry umarmte ihn genauso fest zurück. Beim Erzählen war ihm das Adrenalin wieder in die Adern geschossen und auch die Tränen standen wieder in seinen Augen. Voldemort sollte man wirklich nicht auf einen Sechzehnjährigen loslassen, verdammt noch mal! Harry würde zu gerne ein Wörtchen mit dem Autor seiner Lebensgeschichte reden, denn das war einfach nicht in Ordnung.

"Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht da waren um dir zu helfen", hörte Harry ein kleinlaute Stimme sagen. Er blickte auf und sah fünf recht bedröppelte Weasleys vor dem Sofa stehen.

Harry lachte ungläubig. "Fred, sag mal hakt's bei dir?! Keiner von euch kann apparieren! Was glaubst du wäre passiert, wenn ihr mit mir dort geblieben wärt?"

Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen. Jeder von ihnen konnte sich lebhaft ausmalen, wie die kleine Gruppe von Schülern den vier ausgewachsenen Schwarzmagiern gegenübergestanden und von denen auseinander genommen worden wäre. Und Harry? Der hätte entweder seine Freunde im Stich lassen können oder selbst da bleiben. Es war nicht schwer, herauszufinden wie das ausgegangen wäre.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir alle noch am Leben sind", sagte Harry leise. "Danke, dass ihr auf mich gehört und Leine gezogen habt. So ätzend das auch ist, so war es tatsächlich am besten."

"Es fühlt sich trotzdem scheiße an", klagte Fred unzufrieden.

"Das kannst du laut sagen!", fiel Harry inbrünstig ein. "Ändert aber nichts daran, dass es so am besten war."

Sirius schaute mit feuchten Augen in die Runde. "Kinder, ich bin stolz auf euch. Auf jeden einzelnen. Wenn ihr nicht genau das getan hättet, was ihr getan habt, säßen wir jetzt vermutlich alle nicht hier, sondern würden mindestens ein Begräbnis vorbereiten. Und du!" Er beugte sich zu Krätze herunter, der sich vorsichtig näher an Harry drückte.

Sirius Gesicht war grimmig, doch seine Worte waren absolut ruhig. "Ich war enttäuscht und zutiefst verletzt, als du Lily und James verraten hast. Ich habe dich gehasst, all die Jahre in Azkaban, und als ich dich dann endlich zu fassen bekam, wollte ich dich am liebsten umbringen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was Harry an dir findet, und ich hatte vergessen, wer du einmal für mich gewesen warst.

"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Du warst mal einer der Rumtreiber. Mein Freund. Jemand, dem ich absolut vertraut habe. Das ist verloren gegangen, wegen deiner Feigheit und wegen dem ganzen verdammten Krieg. Aber vorhin habe ich Harry zugehört und der Krätze, den er da beschreibt... das ist mein Freund von früher. Das ist der Peter Pettigrew, den ich kenne."

Tränen standen jetzt nicht mehr nur in Harrys und Sirius Augen.

"Danke, dass du Harry gerettet hast", sagte Sirius ernst. "Und... willkommen zurück, Peter. Du hast mir gefehlt."

Krätze reckte zögerlich die Nase in Sirius Richtung und als Sirius seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, hielt er still und ließ es zu, dass Sirius ihm ein paarmal sanft über den Rücken strich.

"Ooh, wie rührend," flüsterte Fred - zu laut, als dass irgendjemand ihm abnehmen konnte, dass seine Worte nur für seinen Bruder bestimmt waren. "Was meinst du, wann ist die Hochzeit?"

George flüsterte ebenso laut zurück: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Denk nur mal, wie dann der Nachwuchs aussehen würde... Außerdem ist Professor Black mit Professor Lupin zusammen."

"Aber man kann doch mehr als einen Menschen lieben. Und immerhin waren sie schon als Jugendliche eng miteinander liiert." Fred tat jetzt nicht mal mehr so, als ob er flüsterte.

"Ein Hoch auf die Polyamorie!" Rief George laut aus.

Es war total daneben, aber Harry lachte trotzdem. Percy schimpfte, Ron lief rot an und Ginny tat heldenhaft so, als habe sie von alledem nichts gehört. Der Bann war gebrochen.

* * *

Später am Abend fand ein Treffen des Orden des Phönix statt, bei dem Harry noch einmal von seinen Erlebnissen berichtete. Es ging jetzt schon etwas besser, doch als einige Mitglieder ihr Mitleid bekundeten, brannten ihm wieder die Tränen in den Augen und er war froh, dass Dumbledore in diesem Moment das Wort wieder an sich nahm und die Aufmerksamkeit des Ordens auf die Frage lenkte, wie man die Schüler bei der Anreise zum Hogwartsexpress zukünftig besser schützen könnte.

Wie die Todesser Harrys Apparationsspur hatten folgen können, und warum sie sie dann so plötzlich verloren hatten, konnte sich niemand so recht erklären. Lag es an Harrys Animagusform? Wirkte ihre Methode der Aufspürung nur bei Zauberern in Menschengestalt? Einige der älteren Mitglieder, die sich bereits im Ruhestand befanden, versprachen das Thema bis zum nächsten Treffen zu recherchieren.

Schließlich wurde das Treffen vertagt und es blieben nur Harry und Sirius in Dumbledores Büro zurück.

"Ich habe noch eine wichtige Neuigkeit", begann Harry. "Über der Panik am Gleis hatte ich es fast vergessen, aber jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Zum Glück hatte ich das in der Tasche und nicht im Koffer." Den hatte Sirius leider nicht gefunden, als er sich auf die Suche nach Krätze gemacht hatte. Vermutlich hatten die Todesser ihn mitgenommen oder zerstört.

Harry langte in seine rechte Hosentasche und zog ein silbernes Medaillon hervor, auf dem aus grünen Steinen ein "S" abgebildet war.

Dumbledore und Sirius stockte der Atem. "Ist das noch eine Fälschung oder...?"

Harry lächelte grimmig. "Das hier ist echt. Kreacher hat es mir gegeben."

"Kreacher?!", rief Sirius erstaunt aus.

"Die Geschichte wird dir nicht gefallen", warnte Harry seinen Paten vor. "Es geht um deinen Bruder Regulus..."

* * *

Dumbledore nahm den Horcrux an sich, um ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit in einem öden Stück unfruchtbaren Lands mit Dämonsfeuer zu vernichten. Wieder einmal würden die Muggel auf irgendeinem entfernten Hof von neuen, plötzlich ausbrechenden Geysiren mitten in Island berichten. Oder, überlegte sich Dumbledore verschmitzt, vielleicht wäre es auch an der Zeit, dass Nessie begann, Feuer zu spucken.

Das war der fünfte Horcrux. Dumbledore hatte die Theorie mit den Horcruxen entwickelt, nachdem klar wurde, dass Professor Quirrell von Voldemorts Geist besessen gewesen war. Als Madam Pomfrey ihn dann zwei Jahre später informierte, dass Harry oft unter sonderbaren Alpträumen litt, seit er wieder menschliche Form angenommen hatte, war für den Schulleiter die Sache klar gewesen.

Infolge eines extrem gruseligen Experiments mit einem Dementoren - Harry wollte in seinem Leben _nie wieder_ einem dieser Wesen begegnen! - konnten sie bestätigen, dass in Harry tatsächlich ein Parasit gewohnt hatte: ein Teil von Voldemort Seele. Den hatte der Dementor verspeist, doch Dumbledore fürchtete, dass es noch weitere Teile gab. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

Fünkchen und Krätze spielten, sehr zu Sirius Leidwesen, eine fundamentale Rolle beim Diebstahl des Tagebuchs eines gewissen Tom Riddles aus dem geheimen Safe des Lords Malfoy.

"Was genau meinst du, wenn du sagst, du bist als Ratte durch die alte Latrine der Malfoys in ihr Herrenhaus gekrochen?"

"Damit meine ich: Ich bin als Ratte durch die alte Latrine der Malfoys in ihr Herrenhaus gekrochen", antwortete Harry seelenruhig. "Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich brauche eine Dusche."

Das Tagebuch wiederum brachte Dumbledore auf den Gedanken, das Waisenhaus des jungen Riddles genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, was ihm im ersten Versuch dank Sirius Begleitung nur einen Blick auf das Medallion im Kelch einbrachte, sowie eine Probe des Trankes im Kelch. Sirius gelang es, Dumbledore zu überreden dass sie den Versuch an der Stelle abbrachen und sich die Zeit nahmen, bis Snape ein Gegengift brauen konnte. Erst dann begaben sich die zwei Männer erneut zur Höhle mit den Inferi und "retteten" das Medaillon. Nach all der Aufregung und dem Warten waren die beiden (und auch Harry, der nicht hatte mitkommen dürfen, aber zumindest auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurde) reichlich verbittert, als es sich als eine Fälschung herausstellte.

"Sturmböen, Blutopfer, Inferi und ein Trank von Snape, und das alles für eine Fälschung?!" spuckte Sirius erbost.

Harry, der nicht dabei gewesen war, fand es zwar auch doof, konnte die ganze Sache aber mit etwas mehr Ruhe betrachten. "Hey, immerhin habt ihr euch dabei nichts getan. Stell dir mal vor, einer von euch hätte das Zeug getrunken!"

Sirius strafte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. "Für wie dumm hältst du uns eigentlich?"

Snape für seinen Teil stellte sich als deutlich cleverer heraus als Harry und seine Weasley-Geschwister bisher angenommen hatten und kam nach der Geschichte mit dem Gegengift von selbst dahinter, was Dumbledore und Sirius da eigentlich trieben. Auf Kosten seiner Spionagetätigkeit brachte er einem verdutzten Dumbledore eines Nachts nicht nur weitere Informationen, sondern auch den Pokal von Helga Hufflepuff.

"Severus, was bringst du mir da?", hatte Dumbledore milde interessiert gefragt.

Mit gewohnt dramatischer Geste hatte Snape die fluchdichte Plane zurückgeschlagen, in der er den Horcrux transportiert hatte, und Dumbledore den Pokal vor Augen gehalten. "Das ist der Pokal von Helga Hufflepuff, frisch aus Bellas Gringotts-Verlies. Die Angeberin sollte wirklich irgendwann einmal Bescheidenheit lernen." Er lächelte, schmallippig und selbstzufrieden. Ganz nebenbei merkte er an. "Einer von Voldemorts sechs Horcruxen."

"Severus!"

Düsteren Blickes starrte der Tränkelehrer den Schulleiter an. "Glaubtest du wirklich, du könntest das lange vor mir geheim halten, Albus?"

Dumbledore schlug die Augen nieder. "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber mit deiner Position als Spion..."

Snape nickte knapp. "Nun gut. Als Spion kann ich ab sofort aber nicht mehr arbeiten, ich bin aufgeflogen. Also, darf ich jetzt bei eurer Schatzsuche mitspielen?"

Dumbledore lachte überrascht auf. Und willigte ein. "Zu deiner Information: es waren sieben."

"Sieben?!", fragte Snape überrascht. "Dem Dunklen Lord zufolge gibt es nur sechs."

"Ja", bestätigte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, erfreut darüber, in dem Gespräch wieder die Oberhand zu haben. "Von einem wusste er selbst nichts, und hätte er es gewusst, hätte er wesentlich eifriger nach Harry gesucht."

"Potter ist ein Horcrux?!"

"War, Severus, war. Beachte das Präteritum in meiner Aussage 'es _waren_ sieben'."

"Selbstgefälliger alter Narr", grummelte Snape, doch er lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück, um sich von Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte erzählen zu lassen.

Infolge der Erweiterung des Horcrux-Teams um Snapes Person war der Schulleiter nicht allein, als er den Ring der Familie Gaunt fand, und hatte auch keine Gelegenheit, in Versuchung zu geraten. Denn anstatt lange zu fackeln beschloss Snape, lieber gleich die ganze marode Hütte der Gaunts mitsamt dem Ring _ab_zufackeln. Zurück blieb ein leicht rußgeschwärzter, aber fluchfreier Stein der Auferstehung und ein arg konsternierter Albus Dumbledore, der seinen nur noch zur Hälfte vorhandenen, qualmenden Bart löschte. Sirius, der an dem Abend noch einen Kurs abzuhalten hatte und deshalb nicht hatte mitkommen können, lachte herzlich als er die beiden später traf.

Dank Kreacher hatten sie nun endlich auch das echte Medallion. Jetzt fehlten nur noch das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw und, wenn Dumbledores Theorie stimmte, Voldemorts Schlange Nagini.


	8. Der sechste Anker

_A/N: Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder den Freitag verpasst habe! Verflixte Erkältung und Arbeit und ... *grummel* Aber lasst euch nicht vom Lesen abhalten. Viel Spaß. ; )  
_

**7\. Der sechste Anker**

Harry ging am nächsten Tag trotz der erschreckenden Erlebnisse bei der Anreise recht gut gelaunt in den Unterricht. Sie hatten fünf von Voldemorts Horcruxen vernichtet, ohne dass der Schwarzmagier etwas davon mitbekommen hätte, und Harry war Voldemort und seinen Todessern mit Peters Hilfe erfolgreich entkommen. Voldemorts Terrorkrieg war übel und machte jeden von ihnen auf Dauer zum Wrack, doch zum ersten Mal seit er wieder ein Mensch geworden war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich gegen ihn gewinnen konnten.

Auf eine relativ entspannte Stunde in Zauberkunde folgte eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape, ehe es in die Mittagspause gehen würde. Harry mochte den Lehrer genauso wenig wie der Rest seiner Familie - das traf sowohl für seine quasi-Adoptivfamilie, die Weasleys, zu, als auch auf seinen tatsächlichen Adoptivvater Sirius und die Rumtreiber; aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er vor Snapes Ahnung bezüglich Zauberkunden gehörigen Respekt.

Als Ratte war Harry zwei Jahre lang in der vortrefflichen Position gewesen, die Bemühungen der Schüler und Snapes hastiges Gegensteuern bei hochexplosiven Ergebnissen live (wenn auch nicht in Farbe) mitverfolgen zu können, ohne durch einen eigenen Brauprozess abgelenkt zu sein. Dabei war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Snape die Schüler prinzipiell ihre eigenen Fehler machen ließ - nicht unbedingt verkehrt, man lernte schließlich aus Fehlern oft am besten; dass er aber in der Regel eingriff, bevor ein Kessel tatsächlich in die Luft gehen konnte.

Neville freilich war ein Spezialfall. Der Junge schaffte es, so zielstrebig die exakt falsche Zutat zum exakt falschen Zeitpunkt hinzuzufügen, als hätte er es geplant. Folglich musste Snape bei ihm von Anfang bis Ende der Stunde stets in gesteigerter Alarmbereitschaft sein und konnte seiner Aufsichtspflicht gegenüber dem Rest der Klasse kaum gerecht werden. Das Ganze wurde durch die besonders stark ausgeprägte Slytherin-Gryffindor-Feindschaft in genau diesem Jahrgang keineswegs verbessert. Und so kam es, dass Harry in jedem seiner Tränkekurse damit rechnen musste, dass verdient oder unverdient ein Donnerwetter über ihn oder einen seiner Klassenkameraden hereinbrach, obwohl er Snape in Ginnys Kursen als durchaus zur Ruhe und ernsthaften Lehre fähigen Professor erlebt hatte.

Er saß aber als Mensch nicht in Ginnys Kursen. Sondern zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors in Nevilles. Snape war gereizt und angespannt wie immer, denn irgendwie hatte Neville es doch tatsächlich durch sämtliche unparteiischen Prüfungen geschafft und war jetzt auch in den Kursen für höhere Tränkekunde präsent. Gut für ihn, wenn er tatsächlich in Kräuterkunde in die Lehre gehen wollte, aber schlecht für alle anderen in seinem Kurs. Nicht, dass das außer Harry und Snape irgendjemand wirklich würdigen konnte.

Die Stimmung im Tränkekurs der Sechstklässler war also mies wie immer, als es plötzlich an die Türe klopfte. "WAS?!" grollte Snape mies gelaunt.

Harry bewunderte die tapfere Seele, die sich bei diesem Tonfall traute die Türe zu öffnen. Neugierig reckte er den Hals.

Da stand Professor Flitwick, in der Hand eine Muggelzeitung, und auf dem Gesicht das glücklichste Lächeln, das Harry je an dem freundlichen kleinen Professor gesehen hatte. Noch ehe Snape ihn ob der Unterbrechung einen Kopf kürzer machen konnte, sprudelte es aus Flitwick heraus: "Voldemort ist tot! Der Krieg ist beendet! Und diese Stunde auch, Dumbledore hat einen Feiertag ausgerufen!"

Kaum hatte er seine Botschaft verkündet, sauste Flitwick auch schon weiter den Gang entlang, wohl um die frohe Kunder weiterzuverbreiten. Die Türe fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und der Klang hallte in der absoluten Stille nach.

Im Klassenzimmer herrschte geplättetes Schweigen. Dann brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus.

"Tot, wie meint er das - tot?"

"Echt jetzt?"

"Hat der was genommen?"

"Der Krieg ist vorbei? Kann nicht sein. Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei. ...Der Krieg ist vorbei. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Der Krieg ist vorbei! DER KRIEG IST VORBEI!"

Skepsis war noch auf vielen Gesichtern zu lesen, doch immer mehr setzte sich uneingeschränkter Jubel durch.

Harry, selbst noch ziemlich überfahren von den großartigen Neuigkeiten, riskierte einen Blick auf Snape. Dieser hob gerade seinen Zauberstab und ließ dann mit einer unglaublich effizienten und irgendwie trotzdem noch eleganten Geste die Inhalte sämtlicher Kessel verschwinden. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei komplett emotionslos. Dann schickte er einen Patronus ab.

Harry bewunderte das bildhübsche Reh. Der Patronus war ein Zauber, der ihm trotz Remus geduldiger Anleitung immer noch nicht gut gelang, aber zum Glück hatte er auch nie Anlass gehabt, ihn im Kampf verwenden zu müssen. Für die Kommunikation wäre er aber wirklich praktisch und Harry nahm sich wieder einmal vor, sich in diesem Feld mehr anzustrengen.

Snapes Patronus kehrte postwendend zurück und überbrachte Snape offenbar gute Nachrichten, denn zum ersten Mal in all seinen Jahren in Hogwarts sah Harry auf Snapes Zügen echte Freude.

Als Snape sich an die Klasse wandte, brauchte er keinen _Sonorus._ Er hatte auch so die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schülerschaft.

"Ich habe soeben vom Schulleiter die Bestätigung erhalten: Jedes Wort von Professor Flitwick ist wahr. _Voldemort_ ist gefallen. Der Unterricht fällt für heute aus. Geht!"

Das ließen die Schüler sich nicht zweimal sagen. Eine vor Erleichterung lachende und weinende Meute drängte sich durch die Türe hinaus auf den Gang und quoll dann als lärmende Menge aus dem Kerker hinaus ans Tageslicht. Instinktiv wandten sich alle der Großen Halle zu, wo sich auch aus den anderen Klassenzimmern immer mehr Schüler einfanden.

Sie hatten Glück: eben betrat auch Dumbledore die Große Halle und er ging zielstrebig auf sein Rednerpult zu. Augenblicklich verfiel die Halle in gebanntes Schweigen.

"Liebe Schülerschaft, liebes Lehrerkollegium", begann Dumbledore. "Soeben erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass der Terrorist namens Voldemort in einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Unfall konnte einen Dunklen Lord ereilen?

Dumbledore derweil fuhr fort. "Eine gute Freundin, die in Muggle-London lebt, sah einen Hinweis in der Zeitung. Sie gab mir Bescheid und ich alarmierte augenblicklich die Auroren, um den Ort des Geschehens zu überprüfen. Und in der Tat stellte sich heraus, dass meine liebe Freundin den Bericht in der Times korrekt gedeutet hatte: Voldemort und drei seiner Anhänger sind bei der gestrigen Verfolgungsjagd auf die Schienen der Londoner U-Bahn geraten und dort von einem Wagen erfasst worden. Laut Aussage der Muggel-Spezialisten sind sie bei dem Aufprall augenblicklich gestorben."

Überfahren.

Von der Tube.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an das vierfache Krachen Sekundenbruchteile ehe die Tube über ihn hinweg donnerte, und die absolute Stille danach. Aber er hätte niemals zu hoffen gewagt, dass _das_ der Grund dafür war!

Die Tube. Ratternd, groß, unausweichlich. Harry schauderte. Die Begegnung hatte ihn nachhaltig traumatisiert und er konnte sich nicht recht an dem Gedanken freuen, dass andere das Schicksal ereilt hatte, dem er nur so knapp entkommen war. Was, wenn er kein Animagus gewesen wäre? Dann wäre er das jetzt, der sich über der Windschutzscheibe irgendeines bedauernswerten Zugführers verteilt hätte.

Harry beschloss in diesem Augenblick, dass er den Lokführer ausfindig machen und sicherstellen wollte, dass dieser einen guten Therapieplatz bekam.

Dann zwang er sich, nicht mehr an grausliche Unfälle zu denken und die andere Hälfte der Nachrichten auf sich wirken zu lassen: Voldemort war tot. Die Todesser waren führerlos und würden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ihren Terrorkrieg aufgeben.

Frieden war in greifbarer Nähe, und Harry war endlich keine Zielscheibe mehr.

Langsam, ganz allmählich ergriff die Erleichterung von Harry Besitz. Er drehte sich mit ungläubigem Gesicht zu Ron und Ginny um. "Der dunkelste Schwarzmagier seit Grindelwald, und er stirbt an der _Tube?!"_

"Ich fass' es nicht", sagte Ginny.

"Ganz schön krass", stimmte Ron ihr zu. "Ich meine, gefallen in einem Duell mit Dumbledore, sicher; oder vielleicht sogar bei einem Experiment gestorben, wer weiß? Aber _das_ hätte wohl niemand erwartet." Er grinste frech. "Stellt zumindest sicher, dass die Todesser ihn nicht wie einen Held feiern können. Ein Märtyrertod war das nun grade nicht."

Harry ließ sich noch einmal den Satz "Voldemort wurde von der Tube überfahren" durch den Kopf gehen. Mit jeder Wiederholung wurde er abartiger. Wirklich? Das war das Ende des gefürchteten Dunklen Lords Voldemort? Ein Verkehrsunfall?

_Eine der häufigsten Todesarten gleich nach Unfällen im Haushalt, _hörte er den Fernseher der Dursleys quaken. Urplötzlich war da ein Bild in Harrys Kopf, von seinen Verwandten, die breit und bequem in ihren Sesseln vor dem extragroßen Bildschirm saßen und einen Bericht über den tragischen Unfall in der U-Bahn hörten. "...wurden gestern Vormittag vier unbekannte Personen in ungewöhnlicher Kleidung beim verbotenen Betreten der Gänge von der Tube erfasst...", würde der Nachrichtensprecher sagen und die Dursleys würden gewichtig mit den Köpfen nicken.

"Waren vermutlich auf dem Heimweg von einer Fetisch-Party oder etwas ähnlich Unsittlichem", würde Onkel Vernon verkünden.

Petunia würde mit verkniffenem Gesicht hinzufügen: "Einfach in die Gänge hineinzuwandern, da muss man sich aber auch nicht wundern.", während Dudley den Faden der Unterhaltung beim Wort "Fetisch-Party" verloren hätte und in Gedanken bereits ganz woanders verweilte.

Ein ungläubiges Glucksen entwich Harry, das bald zu einem unaufhaltsamen Lachen anschwoll.

"Natürlich ist der Krieg mit dem Tod des Anführers der Dunklen Seite nicht automatisch beendet", verkündete Dumbledore. Damit holte er nicht nur Harry, sondern auch den Rest der Halle ganz schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Freilich hatte der Rest der Halle nicht so viel Ahnung wie Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius uns Snape, wie verdammt unbequem dieser Boden tatsächlich war.

_Oh Kacke. Die fehlenden Horcruxe!_

Über die Geheimhaltung der Horcruxe waren Harry, Sirius und Dumbledore sich nie einig geworden. Während Dumbledore um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass das Konzept eines Horcrux bekannt wurde und dafür sogar die Mithilfe des Ordens bei der Suche ausschloss, wollten Harry und Sirius vor allem, dass Voldemorts Horcruxe gefunden und vernichtet wurden. Dafür würden sie gerne alle Ressourcen nutzen. Man musste ja nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, _was_ es denn genau war, das sie da suchten.

So oder so, es war immer der Plan gewesen, erst alle Horcruxe zu vernichten und _dann_ gegen Voldemort selbst vorzugehen. Was würde passieren, jetzt, da Voldemort gestorben war, aber noch zwei Horcruxe existierten?

Dumbledore hatte Harry und Sirius von seiner Theorie erzählt, dass Voldemort nach seinem Mord an Harrys Eltern und dem Rückschlag seines Fluchs, der Harry das Mal auf seiner Stirn verpasst hatte, einige Jahre als körperloses Wesen verbracht hatte, bis er stark genug war, von Quirrell Besitz zu ergreifen.

War der Schwarzmagier nun wieder als Geist unterwegs? Und war er auch diesmal stark geschwächt oder hatte er seit damals dazugelernt, weitere Rituale vollzogen und sich selbst befähigt, Gevatter Tod raffinierter denn je zuvor von der Schippe zu springen?

Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Todesser ihn auffand und mit einem Ritual aus einem seiner Horcruxe wieder zum Leben erweckte?

Harry wollte es nicht herausfinden. Sie mussten die letzten beiden Horcruxe vernichten, und das sofort! Mit brennendem Blick schaute Harry zu Dumbledore auf und versuchte ihn mit bloßer Gedankenkraft zu zwingen, endlich nachzugeben.

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich etwas zu laut gedacht, denn Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und auch Dumbledore schaute kurz stirnrunzelnd in seine Richtung.

_Verdammt. Okklumentik, _schalt sich Harry und arbeitete sofort eifrig daran, seine Schilde wieder aufzubauen. Dumbledore war ein guter Lehrer, aber so ganz verinnerlicht hatte Harry die Technik dennoch bisher nicht.

"Nur drei seiner Todesser sind zusammen mit Voldemort gestorben", fuhr Dumbledore jetzt fort. "Der Rest befindet sich auf freiem Fuß und muss bis auf Weiteres als extrem gefährlich eingestuft werden. Darüber hinaus hat Voldemort einige Artefakte hinterlassen, die auch nach seinem Tod für die Allgemeinheit eine Gefahr darstellen."

Würde er wirklich...? Harrys Augen hafteten erwartungsvoll an Dumbledore.

"Zum Einen ist sein Begleittier, die Schlange Nagini, weiterhin am Leben und unvermindert aggressiv und lebensgefährlich. Die Auroren sind informiert und machen nun verstärkt Jagd auf das Tier."

Erleichtert strahlte Harry den Schulleiter an. _Yes! Er macht es wirklich!_

"Außerdem", fuhr Dumbledore fort und warf Harry einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu, "wissen wir aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass es Voldemort gelungen ist, das sagenumwobene Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw aufzuspüren und zu verderben. Das Diadem muss leider ab sofort als ausgesprochen gefährlich angesehen werden. Wer Hinweise auf seinen Verbleib findet, möge diese unverzüglich mir oder einem der anderen Lehrer mitteilen. Ich danke euch."

Dumbledore trat vom Podest zurück und ließ die Schülerschaft mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück. Ja, der große Dunkle Lord war vernichtet, aber Dumbledore rief weiterhin zur Vorsicht auf. War das nur die Übervorsicht eines alten Mannes oder gab es wirklich noch so viel Grund zur Sorge?

"Harry."

Jemand zupfte Harry am Ärmel. Er drehte sich um, so in seine Gedanken verloren, dass er erst gar nicht recht registrierte, wer da vor ihm stand. Es war eine Ravenclaw mit blonden Haaren und eher ungewöhnlichen Ohrringen. Harry kannte sie aus seiner Zeit als Fünkchen in Ginnys Unterricht, aber Ginny hatte nie viel Zeit mit der Ravenclaw verbracht. Die beiden waren nicht befreundet und Harry wusste, dass das Mädchen ein ziemlicher Außenseiter war. Schade eigentlich, zu Fünkchen war sie immer nett gewesen. Gerade bevor es peinlich werden konnte, fiel ihm auch ihr Name wieder ein.

"Luna!", sagte er, unzufrieden über die hörbare Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut, vielen Dank, Harry", sagte das Mädchen mechanisch, bevor sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas entspannten. "Harry, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Jetzt gleich?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ja, ich glaube es eilt", sagte Luna. Harry wollte sie schon ernst nehmen, doch dann fügte sie in typischer Luna-Manier hinzu: "Die Marwinkler sind schon ganz aufgeregt."

"Aha", sagte Harry. Er wollte sich schon wieder zu seinem Tisch umdrehen und Luna einfach stehen bleiben, da fiel ihm ihr niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck auf. Vermutlich wurde sie ständig als Verrückte abgetan.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Im Moment herrschte hier Chaos und Harry hatte ganz ehrlich nichts Besseres zu tun. Dem Orden und den Auroren würden es hoffentlich gemeinsam gelingen, Nagini zu erlegen, aber dazu konnte Harry nichts beitragen. Genauso wenig hatte er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo Voldemort Ravenclaws Diadem versteckt haben könnte. Er war aktuell im Grunde nutzlos.

Und er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung von genau diesem Gedanken. Also warum nicht?

"Gut, lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte Harry also und musste kurz darauf schlucken: So sah also Freude auf Luna Lovegoods Gesicht aus. Warum sah er das heute zum ersten Mal?

Er verdrängte den Gedanken. "Bin kurz draußen", sagte er zu Ginny und Ron, die nur kurz nickten, beide vertieft in eine Unterhaltung über die enttarnten und die vermuteten Todesser und Spekulationen darüber, wen von ihnen es wohl erwischt haben könnte.

Etwas morbide, aber durchaus verständlich.

Harry selbst fragte sich in dem Moment, ob die Todesser selbst eigentlich schon vom Tod ihres Anführers erfahren hatten. Welcher reinblütige Fanatiker würde sich die Blöße geben, die Muggelnachrichten zu lesen? Und das dann auch noch zuzugeben? Selbst wenn einer von ihnen von dem Unfall hörte und die Puzzelteile korrekt zusammensetzte, konnte er eigentlich nicht guten Gewissens anderen Todessern davon erzählen.

Harry grinste. Irgendwo warteten gerade mehrere Dutzend Todesser darauf, dass ihr Lord zurückkehrte und triumphierend davon berichtete, dass er den Jungen-der-Lebt umgebracht hatte. Ein paar bedauernswerte Muggelbeamte versuchten, die Identität von vier unbekannten und übel zugerichteten Unfallopfern zu ermitteln und jemanden zu finden, der die Bestattungskosten übernahm. Und Harry ging derweil mit Luna Lovegood spazieren.

Das Leben war schon seltsam.

Luna verließ zusammen mit Harry die Große Halle. Dann schlug sie zielstrebig den Weg ins Treppenhaus ein und stieg schweigend eine Treppe nach der anderen hinauf. Harry lief eine Weile schweigend neben ihr her, doch als sie den vierten Stock passiert hatten und Luna weiterhin stur die Treppen hinauf stieg, nahm Harrys Neugierte überhand. "Luna, wohin gehen wir?"

"Zum Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Luna kryptisch.

"Zu was, bitte?", fragte Harry verdattert und blieb stehen.

Luna drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem geradezu mitleidigen Ausdruck an. "Zum Raum der Wünsche", wiederholte sie langsam. "Dem Raum der Verlorenen Dinge." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als müsste er jeden Moment sagen: "Ach, _den_ Raum meinst du! Ja, natürlich, den kenne ich."

Sagte Harry aber nicht. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie da sprach.

Luna legte den Kopf schief. "Du kennst ihn nicht", folgerte sie schließlich, hörbar überrascht. "Ich dachte, eine Ratte kommt überall hin. Noch dazu mit der Karte der Rumtreiber." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, dann lernst du ihn eben jetzt kennen." Sie drehte sich um und begann, seelenruhig weiter die Treppe empor zu steigen.

Harry dagegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Woher wusste Luna von der Karte? Und von seiner Animagusform?

Erst Lunas geduldig geäußertes "Harry? Kommst du?" riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Eilig schloss er die mittlerweile zwei kompletten Treppen zu ihr auf und lief dann wieder neben ihr weiter.

"...Luna?" fragte er zögerlich.

"Hm?"

"Was weißt du über die Karte und über Hogwarts Ratten?"

Luna drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Du weißt zu viel", sagte sie bloß.

Harry hatte nie zusammen mit den Dursleys ferngesehen, aber sie hatten den Fernseher meistens laut genug aufgedreht, dass er in seinem Schrank dennoch den Dialogen folgen konnte. "Du weißt zu viel" war in den Filmen der Dursleys meistens gefolgt von einem Mord. Irgendwie hatte Harry aber nicht das Gefühl, dass Luna hier gerade eine Todesdrohung aussprach.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Harry unbehaglich.

Diesmal war es Luna, die stehen blieb. Sie wandte sich ganz zu Harry und zählte dann auf: "An deinem ersten Schultag kanntest du schon alle Namen deines Hauses und deines Jahrgangs und hast dich nicht ein einziges Mal vertan. Aber noch viel verräterischer war, dass du auch alle Namen _meines_ Jahrgangs kanntest. Beides könnte man vielleicht durch deine offensichtliche enge Freundschaft mit den Weasleys erklären; vielleicht sind sie wirklich gut darin, Personen zu beschreiben. Aber hätten sie dir auch alle Wege in Hogwarts so erklärt, dass du dich selbst alleine nicht ein einziges Mal verlaufen hast? ...Und dann war da Mrs. Norris."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Und schalt sich gleich darauf einen Narren. Er war ein Mensch! In Hogwarts war er schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr als Ratte unterwegs gewesen. Dennoch zuckte er beim bloßen Gedanken an die Katze des Hausmeisters noch immer heftig zusammen.

Das schiefe Lächeln auf Lunas Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie ihn bei dieser Reaktion ertappt hatte, und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Du weißt, wer Fünkchen ist", sagte Harry ernüchtert.

"Ja," antwortete Luna schlicht und streckte einen Finger aus, um ihm damit über die Narbe zu streichen.

Harry ließ laut seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen. "Okay", sagte er leise. "Okay."

Wie konnte er so leicht vergessen, dass Luna eine Ravenclaw war? Egal, wie sonderlich, das Haus war für seine besondere logische Begabung bekannt. Und Harry hatte sich von Lunas verrücktem Auftreten so blenden lassen, dass er sich offenbar dutzendfach vor ihr verraten hatte.

Peinlich.

Andererseits gab es wohl auch sonst keinen Schüler in Hogwarts, der auch nur ansatzweise ahnte, was für ein brillantes Hirn sich hinter Lunas abwesender Fassade verbarg. Die Lehrer müssten es eigentlich wissen, dachte er plötzlich, es sei denn sie stellte sich in ihren Hausaufgaben und Tests absichtlich dumm und gab statt der richtigen Antworten in ausreichend Fällen Fantasieantworten, um auch von den Lehrern für leicht wahnsinnig gehalten zu werden.

Harry sah sie scharf an. Luna erwiderte den Blick mit einem abwesendem Lächeln.

_Hundert Punkte für famoses Schauspiel,_ dachte Harry bewundernd. Lunas Maske saß perfekt, das musste man ihr lassen.

"Und die Karte?" fragte er schließlich.

Luna lief wieder los, antwortet ihm aber nach einem kurzen, auffordernden Blick über ihre Schulter. "Ach, mit der habe ich dich und die Zwillinge beobachtet, als ich auf dem Dachbalken im Astronomieturm stand."

Harry, der gerade Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen, blieb wieder stehen. "Was in drei Teufels Namen hast du denn auf dem Dachbalken gemacht?"

Luna zuckte wieder die Schultern. "Ich habe meine Schuhe geholt."

Und zack, da war sie wieder: Die absolut unsinnige Antwort, mit der Luna sich den Anschein gab, viel verrückter zu sein, als sie eigentlich war. Wirklich, beeindruckend.

"Oookay", sagte Harry und beschloss, lieber das Thema zu wechseln. Wenn Luna ihn bis jetzt nicht verraten hatte, würde sie es ziemlich sicher auch weiterhin nicht tun. Ihre Familie war laut Sirius ganz entschieden weißmagisch und sie hätte keinen Nutzen davon, Harrys Geheimnisse auszuplaudern.

Außerdem würde ihr ohnehin niemand glauben.

Der Gedanke machte Harry auf einmal traurig. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass Luna lieber für verrückt gehalten als für voll genommen wurde?

...Vielleicht war das eine Unterhaltung, die er besser ein andermal weiter verfolgte. Aktuell interessierte ihn mehr, was Luna denn nun eigentlich mit ihm wollte. "Also was ist der Raum der Wünsche?"

Luna erklärte es ihm. Harry war etwas skeptisch.

Luna zeigte es ihm. Harry war geplättet.

Was auch immer er jemals über Luna gedacht haben mochte, er würde wohl nie wieder annehmen können, dass sie nicht ganz genau wusste, was sie tat und wovon sie sprach. Auch wenn sie dabei Marwinkler, Heliopathen und Trommelolme in die Unterhaltung einbaute.

Der Raum der Wünsche war ein Meisterwerk der Magie. Außerdem war er eine Fundgrube an Schätzen und Abfall von Generationen von Hogwartsschülern. Sowohl Ahnenforscher als auch Kulturwissenschaftler wären bei dem Anblick gewiss in Freudentränen ausgebrochen.

Luna führte Harry durch Reihen über Reihen von vollgestopften Regalen, auf denen sich alte Schuhe neben teuren Uhren, Südseemuscheln neben dunklen Artefakten und abgewetzte, alte Puppen Hand in Hand mit funkelnagelneuen Kesseln stapelten. Vor einer Büste mit einem kleinen Krönchen auf hielten sie an.

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Dumbledore hatte ihm Bilder von allen mutmaßlichen Horcruxen gezeigt und das war ganz eindeutig das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw!

"Luna! Wie hast du das gefunden?"

Zum ersten Mal sah Luna ein wenig verlegen aus. "Die anderen Schüler sprechen selten mit mir. Also unterhalte ich mich viel mit den Geistern. Die Graue Dame ist sehr nett..." Lunas Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als sie wieder auf Fakten zu sprechen kam. "Wusstest du, dass sie die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw ist?"

Harry hatte es nicht gewusst. "Oh."

"Ja, oh!" rief Luna, begeistert, ihre Entdeckung endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können. "Und sie ist gar nicht glücklich darüber, was dieser Riddle mit ihrem Diadem gemacht hat."

"Du kennst seinen früheren Namen?" Warum wunderte das Harry eigentlich noch?

"Helena hat ihn mir verraten", sagte Luna ruhig.

Helena. Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter. Die Graue Dame.

Klar, warum nicht?

"Luna?" sagte Harry, bemüht ruhig.

"Hm?"

"Du bist verdammt klasse, weißt du das eigentlich?"

"Hm", machte Luna, doch lange konnte sie die unbekümmerte Fassade diesmal nicht aufrecht erhalten. Ein leichter Hauch von Rot schlich sich in ihre Wangen. "Danke, Harry." Kurz danach schlich sich aber der Schalk in ihren Blick. "Ich hoffe, das war jetzt keine Anmache, Harry. Ich warte nämlich auf meinen Prinzen auf dem nachtschwarzen Thesteral, musst du wissen."

Harry lachte. "Nein, sollte es nicht sein, keine Bange. Aber Freundschaft wäre schön."

"Freundschaft, das können wir machen", sagte Luna und auch wenn sie es diesmal schaffte, ihre abwesende Maske wieder aufzusetzen, sah Harry mühelos hindurch bis hin zu der unbändigen Freude, die Luna zu verbergen suchte.

"Du solltest öfter so lächeln", sagte Harry verschmitzt. "Steht dir gut."

Luna lachte. "Jetzt hör aber auf, du Schleimbeutel!"

"Potter hat eben weder Stil noch Niveau", ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen eine näselnde Stimme. Blitzschnell fuhren beide herum.

Malfoy. Und Anhang.

_Ja verdammt. _

"Malfoy. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen.

"Wer sagt denn, dass die Ehre unseres Besuchs dir gilt, Potty?" fragte Malfoy hochnäsig und machte Anstalten, arrogant an Harry vorbei zu schreiten. Doch als er auf Höhe der Büste ankam, kam seine Hand blitzschnell hervorgeschossen und griff nach dem Diadem.

Malfoy war schnell, aber Harry war schneller. Seine Hand schlug genau in Malfoys Armbeuge und das Diadem fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

"Potter! Was fällt dir ein?!" rief Malfoy erbost. Crabbe und Goyle traten bedrohlich vorwärts und ballten knackend ihre Fäuste.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, zückte seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, sich beschützend vor Luna zu schieben. Diese hatte aber bereits ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezogen und sah offenbar überhaupt nicht ein, warum Harry sie beschützen sollte.

"Luna! Lass mich -"

_Plopp. _

Ein Hauself erschien plötzlich genau zwischen Harry und Malfoy. Harry und Luna sah er kurz mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann wandte er sich Malfoy zu. "Dobby ist untröstlich, aber junger Herr Malfoy muss sofort nach Hause kommen!"

"Was?", fragte Malfoy, sichtlich genervt.

"Lady Malfoy verlangt, dass der junge Herr Malfoy augenblicklich nach Hause kommt, für die Beerdigung seines Vaters."

"WAS?!"

Der Elf schaute kurz noch einmal zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her, nahm ihre erhobenen Zauberstäbe wahr und schien die Situation erst jetzt so richtig zu erfassen.

"Lady Malfoy sagte augenblicklich", entschied er dann plötzlich und schlang ohne weitere Worte seine Arme um Malfoy. Mit einem weiteren _Plopp_ waren die beiden verschwunden. Eine Sekunde später ploppte Dobby erneut in den Raum, verneigte sich vor Harry und sagte augenzwinkernd: "Bitte verzeiht Dobby, dass er Euch Euren Duellierpartner gestohlen hat, Harry Potter Sir." Dann war er wieder verschwunden.

Selbst Luna schien von dem Geschehen ein wenig überrascht.

"Oookay...?" sagte Harry schließlich. Er schielte unsicher zu Crabbe und Goyle rüber. "Sollen wir das jetzt trotzdem ausfechten oder wollt ihr lieber euren Eltern schreiben und fragen, ob es sie noch gibt? Ich habe gehört, wenn Voldemort Wutanfälle hat, kann das manchmal für eine ganze Reihe von Zauberern ziemlich übel ausgehen."

Faszinierend. Harry hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, wie schnell Crabbe und Goyle laufen konnten.

"So. Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Ding?", fragte Harry.

Luna sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den Harry widerstrebend als "positiv überrascht" bezeichnen musste. Wirkte er etwa auf andere ebenfalls dümmer, als er war? Wie unerfreulich.

"Wer kann es zerstören?", antwortete Luna mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Dumbledore", sagte Harry sofort ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Luna sah über den Rand einer imaginären Brille hinweg mit großen Augen an, als wolle sie sagen: "Na? Merkst du was?"

"Okay...", sagte Harry und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich habe erst einmal ein so schwarzmagisches Artefakt in Händen gehalten und damals hat es mich ziemlich beunruhigt. Ich glaube, man sollte das lieber nur mit geeigneter Schutzkleidung transportieren. Oder in einem gut fluchisolierten Beutel. Oder..." Hoffnungsvoll sah er Luna an. "Wir könnten auch einfach Dumbledore herholen, statt es zu ihm zu bringen."

Luna sah unglaublich unbeeindruckt drein. "Was meinst du, warum ich dich hierher geführt habe und nicht Dumbledore?"

"Ähh", machte Harry intelligent. Ja, warum eigentlich? Sie hatten schon etabliert, dass Luna nichts von ihm wollte, also war es schon mal keine billige - hah, von wegen billig! Waren das Diamanten auf dem Diadem? - Anmache. Und Dumbledore wäre eigentlich die logische Wahl gewesen. Er war es ja auch, der zur Suche nach dem Diadem aufgerufen hatte. "Weil..." Harry hasste es, dumm dazustehen. Sein Hirn ratterte und schepperte auf der Suche nach einer intelligenten Antwort und er hatte plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen, wie in einer großen Salatschleuder zwei Knuts umeinanderspringen. _Meine zwei Gehirnzellen_, dachte er düster. "...Weil du nicht wolltest, dass Dumbledore von dem Raum erfährt?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Luna lächelte nachsichtig, oder zumindest schien es Harry wie ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. "Fast", gab sie zu. "Professor Dumbledore entgeht nicht viel, was in Hogwarts passiert. Vermutlich kennt er ihn bereits. Aber wenn ich jetzt zum Schulleiter gegangen wäre, hätten es auch alle anderen mitbekommen und das sind ein paar Leute zu viel, findest du nicht?"

Harry stellte sich vor, wie Professor McGonagall ob des Chaos die Nase rümpfte, während Professor Flitwick vor Begeisterung auf und ab hüpfte und im Hintergrund Colin Creevy von dem Raum und seinen Besuchern ein paar Hundert Fotos pro Minute machte. Er schauderte. "Stimmt", gab er Luna Recht.

"Gut", sagte Luna mit einem zufriedenen Nicken. "Dann verstehst du auch, dass wir Professor Dumbledore jetzt nicht hierher holen können."

Langsam nickte auch Harry. Luna hatte da wohl Recht. Am besten wäre es, sie könnten Professor Dumbledore unbemerkt vom Rest der Belegschaft und von den Schülern trennen und hierher holen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit bliebe das Diadem unbewacht oder zumindest nur von einem der beiden Schüler behütet. Wäre der Hauself... Dobby?... nicht gewesen, wären Harry und Luna ja selbst zu zweit durch die drei Slytherins etwas in Bedrängnis gekommen. Einer alleine war zu unsicher.

"Also schön", seufzte Harry. "Weißt du, wie man sowas sicher transportiert?"

Luna wusste es nicht.

Letztendlich nahm Harry seinen Umhang ab, warf ihn über die Büste und wickelte ihn dann mehrfach eng um das Diadem. Das resultierende Knäuel versenkte er dann in seiner Schultasche. "Auf zum Büro des Schulleiters", sagte Harry grimmig. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dieses Stück Schwarzmagie wieder loszuwerden.

Dumbledore hatte sein Passwort seit dem Vorabend zum Glück noch nicht geändert und der Gargoyle sprang nach Harrys geflüstertem "WattnWurm" brav beiseite. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich erneut bei dem Passwort. Wie konnte Dumbledore Lutscher mit Würmern drin interessant finden? Wenn noch irgendjemand einen Beweis gebraucht hätte, dass der Schulleiter reichlich durchgeknallt war... Kopfschüttelnd stieg Harry die Treppe hinauf, Luna dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Oben angekommen lud Harry Luna ein, Platz zu nehmen. Er selbst trat auf Fawkes zu, der ihn von seiner Stange aus aufmerksam beobachtete. "Fawkes, könntest du Dumbledore bitte Bescheid sagen, dass wir hier sind? Es ist recht eilig."

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief, dann breitete er die Flügel aus. Er sprang in die Luft, kreiste einmal ums Büro und pickte Harry im Vorbeifliegen auf den Kopf. Dann verschwand er aus dem Fenster.

"Hey!", grummelte Harry, musste aber gleich darauf grinsen. So pikiert hatte er Fawkes ja noch nie erlebt! Mit schiefer Grinse sah er Luna an. "Meinst du, ich habe ihn bei seinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört?"

Von draußen ertönte ein spürbar ungehaltenes Trällern, das rasch in der Ferne verklang. Harry und Luna sahen sich an und fingen an zu gackern.


	9. Das Leben geht weiter

A/N: Sorry für die lange Pause! Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel...

**8\. Das Leben geht weiter**

Professor Dumbledore war freudig überrascht, als er in seinem Büro eine Schülerin und einen Horcrux vorfand. Er war etwas weniger erfreut, als er erfuhr, dass Harry sich kurz vor seiner Ankunft in eine Ratte verwandelt hatte, um sich vor der feindlichen Übernahme durch den Horcrux zu schützen. Fünkchen ließ sich erst wieder unter dem Bücherregal hervorlocken, nachdem Dumbledore mit dem Horcrux auf der Suche nach Sirius oder Snape das Büro verlassen hatte.

Und dann hieß es für Harry und Luna warten.

Nach über einer Stunde kehrten Dumbledore und Sirius ins Büro zurück.

"Ist er weg?", fragte Harry sofort, kaum dass einer der Männer einen Fuß ins Büro gesetzt hatte.

"Komplett vernichtet", bestätigte Sirius.

"Gut so!", rief Harry aus und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. Luna dagegen murmelte traurig: "So viel schönes Wissen... alles futsch, nur wegen diesem Möchtegern-Lord. Oh, wie mich das wurmt!"

_Ravenclaw, _rief Harry sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. _Die sehen die Dinge eben ein bisschen anders._

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kehrte der Alltag wieder in Hogwarts ein, oder doch zumindest ein geregelter Stundenplan sowie der übliche Wahnsinn einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf einem Landstrich mitten in Schottland.

Harry fand es surreal. Er wartete die ganze Zeit darauf, dass das drohende Unheil über ihn hereinbrach. Voldemort würde wieder auferstehen und noch ehe irgendjemand damit rechnete einen Großangriff auf Hogwarts planen. Oder er würde von seiner Schlange Besitz ergreifen und in dieser Form Jagd auf Harry machen. Oder...

Harry wollte sich einfach nur als Ratte unter dem Sofa neben dem Kamin verkriechen und dort an Krätze gekuschelt der Welt den Rücken zukehren. Doch das konnte er nicht, denn Dumbledore hatte ihm verboten, in Hogwarts seine Animagusform anzunehmen - zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Voldemort mochte die Form gesehen haben, doch seine Todesser kannten sie noch nicht. Also musste Harry leider als Mensch mit dem Stress und der Ungewissheit umgehen und konnte sich nicht in die Form zurückziehen, in der alles einfacher war und die Probleme kleiner schienen.

Die Ringe unter Harrys Augen wurden immer dunkler.

Doch die Tage vergingen und Voldemort machte keinen Mucks. Derweil tat sich sonst so einiges in der Zaubererwelt.

Der in der Muggelzeitung dokumentierte Tod Voldemorts hatte die glückliche Folge, dass Minister Fudge nicht länger die Vergeltung des Dunklen Lords fürchten musste, wenn er sich an dessen Anhängern vergriff, und dem Leiter der Auroren endlich freie Hand bei deren Verfolgung gab. Scrimgeour hatte seine diebische Freude dabei, mit den hohen Herren aufzuräumen, die bis dahin bei Fudge ein- und ausgegangen waren und geglaubt hatten, Scrimgeour Vorschriften machen zu können. Damit war es jetzt vorbei und nach allem, was man so hörte, hatte Scrimgeour sehr bald recht hübsch aufgeräumt.

Freilich hielt er damit Minister Fudge den Rücken frei, sodass dieser sich seine eigenen Gedanken zum politischen Tagesgeschehen machen konnte.

Es war mittlerweile Oktober als Harry beim Frühstück von einer irgendwie überkorrekt aussehenden, steifen Eule ein offizielles Schreiben des Ministers überbracht bekam.

"Oh Mann, das ist von Fudge persönlich", sagte Ron beeindruckt und nahm Harry den Brief aus der Hand, ehe der ihn selbst öffnen konnte. Ron zeigte auf das Siegel, welches den Umschlag verschloss. "Dad hat erst einmal so ein Ding bekommen, und das war nur ein Standardbrief mit Glückwünschen zum Dienstjubiläum. Die besiegelt der Minister zwar, aber geschrieben hat sie jemand anders." Ron versuchte das Siegel zu brechen - und ließ dann ganz schnell den Brief auf den Tisch fallen, als er mit einem Schrei die Hand zurückzog. "Au, heiß!"

"Vielleicht sollten Sie es sich doch besser zweimal überlegen, ehe Sie versuchen, wichtige, private Korrespondenz Ihrer Mitschüler zu lesen, Weasley", schnarrte Snape über ihrer beider Schultern. Harry und Ron zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen.

"Das ist okay, wir sind quasi Familie", nahm Harry Ron eilig in Schutz.

"Der Schreiber des Briefes scheint das anders zu sehen", erklärte Snape. In seiner Stimme schwang ein nicht geringes Maß an Verachtung mit, sowie einige Genugtuung über Rons offensichtliche Schmerzen. Der Rotschopf schüttelte heftig seine rechte Hand und pustete darauf, als ob sie in Flammen stünde.

"Potter, vielleicht sollten auch Sie etwas gründlicher über das Konzept der Privatsphäre nachdenken. Gibt es wirklich nichts, das Ihr 'Bruder'" - Snapes Stimme triefte bei dem Wort geradezu vor Verachtung; Harry sah, dass Ron rot anlief und er selbst sah vermutlich auch nicht mehr ganz gelassen aus - "nicht erfahren sollte?" Snape warf Harry einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, ehe er mit gewohnt dramatischem Schwung des Umhangs eine Kehrtwende vollzog und aus der Halle brauste.

Ron sah tatsächlich ein klein Wenig verlegen aus, als er mit seiner unverletzten Linken auf den Brief deutete. "Du solltest das wohl besser lesen", sagte er kleinlaut.

"Du _bist_ mein Bruder, Ron", sagte Harry eindringlich und ließ den Brief links liegen. "Und es gibt nichts, das ich vor dir ge-" Er stockte. Über die Horcruxe hatte er Ron nichts erzählt, und das hatte er auch nie vor. In diesem einen Punkt stimmte er Dumbledore zu: Es sollte niemand erfahren, was genau diese Höllenteile waren und dass Harry eines davon in sich getragen hatte.

Ron sah ihn mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen an, offensichtlich am Grübeln, was es wohl war, das Harry vor ihm geheim hielt.

Ein amüsiertes Leuchten flackerte kurz über sein Gesicht. "Du und Ginny?", fragte er dann frech.

Harry rollte die Augen. "Wow. Das wird echt nie alt, oder? Ron. Egal, wie oft du fragst: Nein, ich habe deiner kleinen Schwester nie nachgestellt. Nein, ich will aktuell nichts von ihr. Und nein, das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern."

Ron sah ihn unbeeindruckt weiter grinsend an. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ron!", rief Harry mit gespielter Verzweiflung. "Sogar Ginny hat es mitbekommen und gelernt, damit umzugehen. Warum musst du eigentlich immer so darauf herumreiten? Begreif es endlich: da läuft nichts! Man könnte meinen, du machst das ex- oh."

Rons Grinse breitete sich rasant nach beiden Seiten aus bis man ihn beinahe mit der Grinsekatze hätte verwechseln können.

"Oh, du...!" grollte Harry. Die Finger seiner erhobenen Hände zuckten, als wolle er Ron gleich erwürgen. Der grinste ihn nur weiter frech an.

"Vielleicht solltest du endlich deinen Brief lesen?", schlug Ron vor, ruhig und rational als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

Seufzend gab Harry nach. Er griff nach dem Brief, brach ohne Probleme das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

"Oh."

" 'Oh', was?", fragte Ron.

" 'Oh, ich muss mit Dumbledore reden' ", erklärte Harry. "Der Minister möchte mit mir über Voldemorts Tod sprechen, und wie es dazu gekommen ist." Harry wollte in der großen Halle seine Animagusform nicht erwähnen, weshalb er nur zweimal kurz die Nase zucken ließ.

Ron sah ihn kurz dumm an, aber dann fiel der Sickel und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Oh!"

"Genau", stimmte Harry ihm zu. "Wie ich schon sagte: Oh."

Ron schnaubte belustigt und hielt Harry seine Hand für einen Faust-Check hin. Seit er von dem Brauch erfahren hatte, war Ron ein Fan, und er und Harry hatten sich eine über die Jahre immer länger werdende Reihe von Folgegesten ausgedacht. Für die hatte Harry im Moment aber leider keine Zeit. Also öffnete er direkt die Finger und beendete die Folge damit abrupt.

"Dumbledore", wiederholte Harry und stand auf. Seufzend ließ Ron ihn ziehen.

* * *

Tamarah Windbang legte sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch die Unterlagen für ihren nächsten Fall zurecht und ging dann zur Türe. Wie immer öffnete sie die Türe leise und unbemerkt, um die Besucher kurz unter die Lupe zu nehmen, ehe sie zu ihr kamen. Man sah es der streng gekleideten, älteren Dame mit der scharfkantigen Brille, mit der sie einen Apfel schneiden könnte - und das auch manchmal tat -, nicht an, doch sie liebte es, vorab zu raten, welche Form eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer wohl anmelden würde. Oft lag sie richtig, aber wenn sie komplett daneben gegriffen hatte war es oft noch wesentlich spannender. Sie liebte Überraschungen.

"...Und Sie meinen wirklich, es ist okay?", hörte sie eine junge Stimme fragen. Das musste Harry Potter sein, der Junge der Lebt. Sechzehn war er jetzt wohl, und auch schon deutlich durch den Stimmbruch; doch gegenüber Dumbledore, der ihm jetzt antwortete, wirkte er trotz allem blutjung.

"Gewiss, mein Junge, gewiss. Das Schlimmste, was dir passieren kann, ist eine Geldstrafe. Welche ich natürlich übernehmen würde, immerhin habe ich als dein Schulleiter dir dazu geraten, es geheim zu halten."

Womit er durchaus Recht hatte. Tamarah plante keineswegs, den Jungen der Lebt wegen unterlassener Registrierung nach Azkaban zu schicken. Aber es überraschte sie, wie eingeschüchtert der Junge klang. Das passte nicht so recht zu ihrem bisherigen Bild von ihm als dem strahlenden Helden.

Geheimes Training schon im Kindesalter. Hogwartseinstieg in der vierten Klasse, und zu dem Zeitpunkt beherrschte er schon die ungesagte Zauberei sowie eine ganze Reihe fortgeschrittener Duellierzauber. Bester ZAG in Verteidigung seit Filius Flitwick.

Und nicht zuletzt war da der Grund seines heutigen Hierseins: Harry Potters Animagusform. Gerüchten zufolge war es eine so mächtige Form, dass sie es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und dreien seiner Todesser auf einmal aufgenommen und siegreich aus dem Gefecht hervorgetreten war.

Minister Fudge hatte spontan die Zahl seiner Leibwächter verdoppelt, als er davon Wind bekommen hatte.

Tamarah ließ sich ihre Belustigung nicht anmerken, als sie direkt zur Sache kam.

"Mister Potter", begann sie, kaum dass die beiden Zauberer in ihrem Büro Platz genommen hatten, und starrte den jungen Helden dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über die scharfen Ränder ihrer stahlgrauen Brille hinweg an, "im internen Bericht der Sonderkommission zur Ermittlung der Todesursache wird erwähnt, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer aufgrund Ihrer Animagusform ums Leben gekommen sei. Ich selbst habe den Bericht nicht gelesen, wurde jedoch darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Sie über eine Animagusform verfügen, die noch nicht bei uns registriert ist." Sie schürzte plakativ die Lippen, um ihrer Verachtung für dieses Versäumnis gebührend Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Niemand konnte sagen, dass Tamarah Windbang ihre Aufgabe nicht ernst nahm. Auch wenn sie eigentlich lieber Schauspielerin geworden wäre. Ohne Potter eine Chance zu geben, den Mund zu öffnen, fuhr sie fort.

"Natürlich verstehen wir, dass in Ihrem Fall besondere Umstände herrschten", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Dumbledore. "Da Sie-wissen-schon-wer jedoch mittlerweile der Mysterienabteilung zufolge nachweisbar tot ist und auch nicht mehr wiederkehren kann" - Potter schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Oh. Waren das geheime Interna gewesen? Wie ungemein verdrießlich. - "müssen die genannten besonderen Umstände nunmehr als gegenstandslos betrachtet werden und die Registrierung muss umgehend vorgenommen werden. Die Bearbeitungsgebühr von drei Galleonen inklusive der Strafe von fünfzig Galleonen für die verzögerte Registrierung entrichten Sie bitte beim Verlassen des Büros bei der Rechnungsstelle im dritten Gang links, zwei Treppen hinunter und im 45°-Winkel nach oben."

Potter fiel sichtbar die Kinnlade hinunter. Ganz offensichtlich wusste der arme Junge nicht, ob die gestrenge Hexe ihm gegenüber gerade eine ernsthafte Wegbeschreibung geäußert hatte oder ob sie ihn tatsächlich veräppelte. Hach, Tamarah liebte ihren Job!

"Wir werden die Gebühren selbstverständlich umgehend begleichen", versicherte ihr Albus Dumbledore freundlich, während Potter seine beste Karpfen-Imitation zum Besten gab.

Ein Blick auf Dumbledores mildes Lächeln verriet ihr, dass er genau wusste, was sie da trieb. Sie hatte jedoch den Verdacht, dass er seinen jungen Schützling nicht darüber aufklären würde. Auch Dumbledore hatte wohl zu viel Kontakt mit der Bürokratie, um sich seine kleinen Freuden nehmen zu lassen oder sie jemand anderem zu vergönnen. Sehr sympathischer Mann, wirklich.

"Nun, dann lassen Sie mal die Form sehen, die unseren Minister in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, junger Mann", forderte sie Potter auf, ihr Ton so kühl dass er die nahezu freundlichen Worte wunderbar negierte.

Potter schaute etwas unsicher, doch nach einem Nicken Dumbledores verwandelte er sich.

Tamarah hatte erwartet, dass er dazu aufstand, denn seine furchteinflößende, gefährliche Form bräuchte sicher viel Raum... Doch Potter blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und wurde von einem Moment zum anderen zu einer kleinen, pelzig-grauen... "Ratte?!"

Potter war eine Ratte?

Fudge hatte sich tagelang wegen einer Ratte ins Hemd gemacht?

"Wie. Wie konnte." Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, während sie entgeistert auf den kleinen Nager starrte.

Professor Dumbledore schien zu wissen, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen. "Natürlich ist es schwer vorstellbar, dass ein nicht-magisches Nagetier, das in eine Jackentasche passt, Voldemort und drei seiner Schergen auf dem Gewissen haben soll. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Ms. Windbang, dass dies auch keineswegs der Fall ist. Sollten Sie aber die Möglichkeit haben, ein Exemplar der vortrefflichen Muggelzeitung namens "The Times" in die Hände zu bekommen, so empfehle ich Ihnen die Lektüre der Ausgabe vom zweiten September. Der tragische Unfall, bei dem vier Männer von der U-Bahn erfasst wurden, als sie wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich auf den Gleisen erschienen, dürfte -" Weiter kam er nicht. Der Schulleiter brach ab und legte milde interessiert den Kopf schief, als aus Tamarahs Mund ein Geräusch drang, das dort nichts zu suchen hatte.

"Kh."

Oh nein. Das war nicht gut.

"Kh, kh." Das war gar nicht gut. Sie hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren!

"He. Hehehe." Tamarah Windbang war hart, kalt und unnahbar. Sie hatte keinen Sinn für Humor. Sie -

"Heheheheh. Heh. HAHHAHAHAHHAH!"

Sie lachte Tränen.

"Bei Merlins schillernden Schlüpfern!"

* * *

Harry war total geplättet. Diesen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit hatte er von der unterkühlt aussehenden Beamtin nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Noch auf dem Weg zum Ausgang wollte ihm nicht recht in den Kopf, dass die auf den ersten Blick so strenge Hexe ihnen soeben vergnügt die Gebühren erlassen hatte, weil sie "sich selten so gut amüsiert" habe.

Noch mehr als von ihrem Humor aber fühlte er sich von ihren Worten über Voldemort definitives, unumkehrbares Ableben überrollt.

"Professor Dumbledore...", fragte er leise. "Meinen Sie, was Ms. Windbang über Voldemort gesagt hat, ist wahr?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien sich seine Worte reiflich zu überlegen. "Harry, mein Junge", begann er und Harry wusste sofort, dass jetzt ein Schwall salbungsvoller Worte folgen würde, der leider komplett an jeder belastbaren Aussage vorbeischipperte. Und tatsächlich: "Wie beziffert man den Tod eines Menschen? Ab welchem Moment kann man sicher sagen: hier ist das Ende und von dieser Person ist nichts mehr übrig? Leben wir nicht in den Gedanken der Menschen fort, selbst wenn unsere Seelen -"

Die Türe des Aufzugs schloss sich hinter den beiden und sie waren für kurze Zeit alleine. Dumbledore brach augenblicklich ab. "Ich muss diese Aussage natürlich mit meinen Kontakten bei den Unsäglichen besprechen, aber ich halte es für durchaus plausibel, dass sie belastbar ist. In der Mysterienabteilung betreiben sie Forschung am Puls der Zeit. Die Abteilung verfügt über Messvorrichtungen, prophetische Verfahren und hochmoderne Spürzauber, die selbst mir immer wieder von Neuem den Atem rauben, wenn ich damit in Kontakt komme." Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. "Manchmal wortwörtlich, es gibt gelegentlich unerfreuliche Nebenwirkungen." Dann erhellte sich seine Miene wieder. "Wenn es stimmt, mein Junge, dann haben wir dieses Wochenende endlich einen richtigen Grund zum Feiern!"

Harry sah Dumbledore schief von der Seite an. "Feiern, Professor?"

"Ja!", strahlte Dumbledore. "Das habe ich seit meiner Jugend nicht mehr getan. Flaschendrehen mit Feuerwhiskey! Wettessen - am besten mit Hagrid und Filius! Die Nächte durch tanzen! Wettrennen in Animagusform -"

Der Aufzug öffnete sich und augenblicklich verloren Dumbledores Augen ihr geradezu manisches Funkeln und ein Ausdruck milder Gelassenheit legte sich über Dumbledores Züge. "- ist natürlich nicht auszuschließen, dass es den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler tatsächlich gibt. Wenn wir jedoch davon ausgehen, dass das einzige jemals gesichtete Exemplar doch ein Weibchen war und folglich die Reproduktion dieser Spezies nicht wie bisher angenommen auf dem Prinzip der Hirnteilung beruht..."

Harry hielt mit Mühe sein Lachen zurück. Er hatte in seinem ersten Schuljahr als Fünkchen nicht verstanden, warum Ron Dumbledore als seinen großen Helden bezeichnete, aber inzwischen wusste er es. In den Gesichtern der Hexen und Zauberer in der großen Eingangshalle des Ministeriums spiegelte sich nichts als ehrfurchtsvolle Bewunderung wieder, für diesen ungemein gebildeten und so vielseitig interessierten, weisen und mächtigen alten Zauberer - während Dumbledore selbst über einen Haufen an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Blödsinns redete.

Weibliche Schnarchkackler! Wo doch jeder gebildete Klitterer-Leser wusste, dass Schnarchkackler sich nur in Gruppen von mindestens vier ihrer sieben Geschlechter fortpflanzten.

* * *

"Du bist jetzt offiziell registriert?", hakte Ginny nach.

Harry seufzte. "Ja, das war nicht länger vermeidbar."

"Und Du-weißt-schon-wer kann ganz sicher nicht nochmal zurückkommen?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

"Soweit die Unsäglichen sich nicht geirrt haben, ja." Etwas in Harry entspannte sich, als er das laut aussprach. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie hart seine Nackenmuskulatur die letzten Wochen über geworden war. Hatte er unwillkürlich in Erwartung der nächsten Hiobsbotschaft die ganze Zeit die Schultern hochgezogen? Er wusste, er neigte dazu, und seit er nicht mehr jederzeit Zuflucht in seiner Rattenform finden konnte, war es nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Immerhin das könnte er zukünftig endlich wieder tun.

"Du kannst also jetzt jederzeit zur Ratte werden, wenn du möchtest", sprach Fred Harrys Gedanken offen aus, als hätte er sie aus seinem Kopf gepflückt. Die Zwillinge waren jedoch keine heimlichen Meister-Legilimentoren, wie George im nächsten Moment bewies.

"Was meinst du, schaffst du es unbemerkt durch diesen Gang in den Kerker?"

Fünf Minuten später war Voldemort komplett vergessen, während sich die fünf Weasleys - einer davon ehrenhalber - und eine Ratte über die Karte des Herumtreibers beugten und fieberhaft zu planen begonnen.

* * *

"Wenn ich den finde, der mir Fionas Geschenk gestohlen hat", grollte Draco Malfoy düster. "Den werde ich..."

Den Rest hörte Fünkchen nicht mehr, denn schon hatten ihn seine flinken Beine aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen durch eines der Löcher in der Wand zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins getragen, wo er die todschicke, silberne Unterhose betont chaotisch hinter einem der Sofas fallen ließ.

Wer hätte wohl geahnt, dass der Slytherin-Prinz solch intime Geschenke erhielt? Oder dass er so unachtsam damit umging?

* * *

"Hey!" "Lass mich los!" "Nein, lass _du _mich los!"

"Guck mal, wie cool ist das denn?" "Hehe, ja, aber schau mal, wenn ich _das_ mache..."

"AU!" "Ja hau mich halt nicht, du Vollpflaume!" "Wer ist hier die Vollpflaume, du besoffener Irrwisch?! _Ich_ habe jedenfalls nicht damit angefangen."

"Faszinierend... Wenn ich meinen Arm hebe, bewegt sich also auch deiner? Aber in die Gegenrichtung?" "Ja, ein beeindruckendes Phänomen. Was meinst du, würde geschehen, wenn ich mich an der Nase kratze?" "Finden wir es heraus!"

"Oll. So können wir nicht weiter essen." "Ja. Oll."

Die Reaktionen am Tisch der Ravenclaws, als sich herausstellte, dass ihre Bewegungen mit denen ihres nächsten Nachbarn verknüpft worden waren, fielen höchst unterschiedlich aus. Einige stellten sofort sämtliche Bewegungen ein, andere begannen zu streiten und wieder andere bemühten sich, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden, um weiter essen zu können.

Den Trank hätten Harry und seine Geschwister vermutlich auch auf anderem Wege an die Ravenclaws bringen könnten, aber ihn von den Hauselfen unbemerkt mit Fünkchens und Krätzes Pfoten im Kompott zu verteilen war mit Abstand die lustigste Methode gewesen.

* * *

"Fred! George! Das ist nicht lustig!" Eine grünhaarige Angelina, eine weißblonde Lavender und eine Katie mit leuchtend blauer Mähne bauten sich bedrohlich über den beiden Zwillingen auf ihrem Sofa auf. "Was habt ihr mit unseren Shampoos gemacht?!"

Die jedoch waren kein Stück beeindruckt. "Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass wir das waren, Mädels?"

"Wir sind entsetzt!"

"Zutiefst getroffen!"

"Unheilbar verwundet!"

"Wir waren den ganzen Abend hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und haben mit Lee Snape Explodiert gespielt."

"Stimmt doch, Lee -"

"-oder?"

Lee, die Karten noch in der Hand, bestätigte dies; und auch drei weitere Gryffindors, die ebenfalls schon länger am Kamin saßen, nickten bekräftigend mit den Köpfen. Unbemerkt von der Gruppe huschten zwei Ratten von der untersten Stufe des Aufgangs zu den Mädchenschlafsaals die Wand entlang und verschwanden unter dem nächstliegenden Sofa.

* * *

"Neville! Was hast du nur getan!"

Neville starrte entsetzt auf den Fleck, wo eben noch Harry gesessen hatte. Neville hatte sich mitten im Zauberspruch verschluckt und musste beim Husten wohl versehentlich seinen vermurksten Zauberspruch ausgerechnet auf Harry losgelassen haben.

Neville erbleichte.

Harry war weg. An seiner Stelle saß eine dünne, schwarze Ratte auf dem Sofakissen, die zitternd ihren Kopf in den Pfoten verbarg.

Mensch-zu-Tier-Verwandlungen waren, mit Ausnahme der Animagustransformation, oft nur sehr schwer wieder rückgängig zu machen. Wie konnte das nur passieren?! Dabei hatte Neville lediglich einen _Accio_ auf sein Erinnermich sprechen wollen, weil er nicht mehr wusste, wo er es hingelegt hatte. Und jetzt das!

"Oh Merlin, Harry...!" Neville streckte, ebenfalls zitternd, langsam die Hand nach der Ratte aus. Da wurde diese urplötzlich wieder zu Harry.

"Überraschung!"

Neville glotzte.

* * *

"Hör endlich auf, ihn ständig zu fotografieren!" sagte Ron griesgrämig. "Wenn du so weiter machst, stiehlst du ihm noch die Seele und dann kann er nicht mehr als Mensch existieren."

Colin lachte. "Haha, der war gut, Weasley." Er machte noch ein weiteres Bild von Harry, der friedlich vor dem Kamin weggedöst war. Ron hätte es nie freiwillig zugegeben, aber er sah dabei tatsächlich irgendwie goldig aus.

Colin wechselte seine Position, um etwas besseres Licht für sein nächstes Foto zu bekommen. Sein Zeigefinger zuckte, die Kamera klickte... und plötzlich war Harry verschwunden.

Colin erstarrte.

"Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?!" wütete Ron. "Da hast du's! Jetzt isser eine Ratte!"

"Das..." Colin starrte entgeistert auf die schwarze Ratte. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

Die Ratte quiekte.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sah Professor Dumbledore mit unwillig geschürzten Lippen und in Falten gelegter Stirn streng an. "Sollten wir dem Treiben nicht endlich ein Ende bereiten, Albus?"

Doch der Schulleiter winkte amüsiert ab. "Nein nein, lass sie nur, Minerva. Harry und seine Familie hatten es die letzten Jahre über nicht leicht, da sollen sie sich jetzt ruhig ein wenig austoben. Es kommt ja niemand wirklich dabei zu Schaden." Er grinste spitzbübisch. "Außerdem sind die Wetteinsätze im Lehrerzimmer mittlerweile viel zu hoch, als dass wir Harry von uns aus enttarnen könnten. Das müssen die Schüler schon unter sich ausmachen."

Minerva _hmpf_te abfällig, äußerte sich jedoch nicht weiter zu dem Thema. Sonst hätte sie ja auch zugeben müssen, dass sie selbst mehrere Münzen darauf gesetzt hatte, dass Mister Potters Animagusform bei einem dieser Streiche noch vor dem Wochenende auffliegen würde.

* * *

Doch es gab keinen plötzlichen, großen Eclat. Harry gab sich Neville und Colin jeweils direkt zu erkennen, gleich nachdem er ihnen mit Hilfe seiner Geschwister einen Streich gespielt hatte. Und auch die anderen Gryffindors wurden einer nach dem anderen erst veräppelt und dann eingeweiht.

Die meisten waren erst verlegen, manche auch sauer - und dann beeindruckt. Welcher Hogwartsschüler außer Harry wäre in der Lage, sich schon in so jungem Alter eine Animagusform zuzulegen und gezielt einsetzen zu können?

Von den Rumtreibern wusste der Rest der Schülerschaft freilich nichts.

Da niemand von selbst auf die Idee kam, Krätze könne ebenfalls ein Animagus sein - denn wie absurd wäre das denn? - und keiner der Weasleys es für nötig befand, das von sich aus anzusprechen, blieb Peters Geheimnis gewahrt.

Colin freilich war erst verlegen, dann beeindruckt... und dann zutiefst entsetzt. Gerade lauschte er noch einem begeisterten Monolog darüber, wie selten diese Fähigkeit überhaupt war, und dann auch noch bei jemand so jungem!, da sah Harry Colin plötzlich kreidebleich werden.

"Colin?", fragte er besorgt. "Was ist denn?"

Colin sah ihn untröstlich an. Dann klagte er Harry sein Leid: "Oh nein! Ich habe Fünkchens Fotos bei den Haustieren einsortiert!"

~ ENDE ~


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Zwei Wochen zuvor_

In einem abgelegenen Kanal tief in den Eingeweiden der Londoner U-Bahn krabbelte eine ausgemergelte, graue Ratte auf eifrigen Pfoten dahin. Auf den ersten Blick war es eine ganz gewöhnliche Ratte, mit einem Unterschied: Sie hatte rote Augen. Tatsächlich war aber nichts an dieser Ratte gewöhnlich. Oder vielmehr sollte man vielleicht sagen: _etwas_ an dieser Ratte war ganz und gar ungewöhnlich.

Es waren nicht die roten Augen; die hatten auch Albinoratten. Es war auch nicht der Schwanz, von dem ein Drittel fehlte, noch waren es die ausgefransten Vibrissen, die traurig rechts und links der Schnauze herabhingen.

Nein, was diese Ratte auszeichnete, war der ganz und gar un-tierische, aber zugleich auch eher un-menschliche Geist.

_Potter! Wenn ich dich erwische, wirst du LEIDEN!_, dachte der Dunkle Lord soeben.

Potter sollte so leiden, wie er gelitten hatte. Er war Potters Spur in einen dunklen Gang gefolgt, und urplötzlich war da ein Zug aus dem Nichts erschienen und hatte ihn viele Hundert Meter mit sich fortgerissen, ehe Voldemorts schwarzes Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. In der Bahn waren Menschen gewesen, jede Menge Menschen, doch Voldemort war geschwächt gewesen und hatte keinen von ihnen zu fassen bekommen.

Er wusste nicht, was passiert sein konnte, doch er fühlte sich schwächer als an jenem schicksalhaften Halloween-Abend. Als ihn ein Lufthauch ergriff und weiter den Gang hinunter trieb, fort von den Menschen und tiefer hinab in die Dunkelheit, verspürte er zum ersten Mal Angst, er könne seine körperlose Form nicht aufrecht erhalten,

Doch dann war auf vier schmutzigen, kleinen Pfoten seine Rettung erschienen. Wie ein Moskito in ein Stück nackte Haut war Voldemort in den kleinen Nager gefahren und hatte seiner Existenz wieder feste Grenzen beschert. Es war kein sehr starker Körper, auch kein sonderlich schöner; selbst Wurmschwanz sah gepflegter aus als dieses räudige, verlauste Vieh. Aber es war da und es war noch zu haben. Voldemort griff zu.

Einige Tage ritt Voldemort als passiver Beobachter im Hinterkopft der Ratte mit, doch schließlich glaubte er genug Gespür für die Motorik der Ratte entwickelt zu haben, dass er das Steuer übernehmen konnte. Mit einem entschiedenen Tritt beförderte er das Bewusstsein der Ratte ins Abseits und ging ans Werk.

Hinaus aus dem Tube-Netzwerk musste er, dann in die Nokturngasse, und einen Todesser finden, der ihn zu Nagini bringen und wieder auferstehen lassen konnte.

Nagini... "Nagini?"

Vor lauter Gedanken an seine Vertraute bildete sich Voldemort geradezu ein, sie zu hören. Als ihm vor Überraschung Naginis Name herausrutschte, ertönte allerdings nur ein rostiges Quietschen. Voldemort schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und tapste weiter.

Doch halt; war da nicht wirklich ein Zischen? Nicht wie von einer fernen Schleuse oder einem undichten Ventil. Das hier war ganz klar das Zischen einer Schlange!

_::Meisster... Wo issst der Meisssssster?...::_

Es war tatsächlich Nagini!

Freudetrunken bog Voldemort in den Gang ein, aus dem er Naginis Stimme vernahm. "Nagini!", rief er wieder, doch wieder ertönte nur ein Quieken. Voldemort war es egal. Nagini musste ihn nicht hören, er hörte sie ja nur allzu gut. So alt und krank sein Rattenkörper auch war, er war noch recht flink auf seinen Beinchen. Mühelos schloss Voldemort zu der riesigen Schlange auf.

"Meine geliebte Nagini", quiekte er erfreut.

Naginis Kopf fuhr herum. _::Ich spüre den Meissster...::, _zischte sie verwirrt, _::aber ich sehe ihn nicht.::_

Zum ersten Mal kam es Voldemort in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht eine unbedeutende, kleine Fehlkalkulation begangen haben könnte.

_::Aber ich ssssspüre die Erschütterung von Rattenpfoten::, _zischte Nagini zufrieden. _::Wie gut, dasss esss hier ssso viel zu fressssen gibt...::_

"N...agini?" quiekte Voldemort unsicher. "Ich bin es, dein Meister. Nagini? Nagini!"

* * *

Es war vermutlich ein Glück, dass Harry Potter niemals auf den dummen Gedanken gekommen war, einen der Horcruxe zu schlucken. Fun fact: Ein Horcrux konnte nicht innerhalb eines andern existieren. Wenn ein Horcrux dennoch in einen anderen eingeführt wurde, konnten die Folgen, nun ja, sagen wir mal ein wenig explosiv sein.

Der Bautrupp brauchte geschlagene vier Monate, um die eingestürzte Sektion der Victoria Line wiederherzustellen.


End file.
